Just a fault in the system
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Natalie Fisher is a basic computer programmer... Or is she? Jack is curious to know when a spike in Alien transport sets off his curiosity into finding out what it is, and why Natalie is left in it's place. Rated M for Torchwood... This story contains three Doctor's so far.
1. I'm just a computer programmer

**Chapter on**

_I'm just a computer programmer _

The elevator was small, it was well lit and while the soft humming of music filled the small space it didn't even register to Natalie Fisher. She stood against the back wall twirling a lone piece of blonde hair around her finger thinking of home.

Each light on the elevator would light up as it passed the floor, she thought of how Monday was the worst day of the week, it would slowly drag as each second ticked slowly passed the other.

Bringing a finger gently to her eye she brushed the corner, trying her hardest not to smudge the makeup that would be removed as soon as she was free from the building. The other people occupying the small space didn't even register her there.

The elevator stopped, and with its opening doors came in a man. He was tall, while Natalie glanced over him, she could tell he didn't work in the building. He wore a vintage style army coat; his dark hair was styled in a way that wasn't matching his outfit.

The elevator moved once more, and while Natalie went back to playing with her hair, she kept thinking of her life. Her grey eyes drifting to her watch seeing the thing was still running slow, the sound of the music finally coming to focus as the elevator stopped once more.

People entered, and some exited. Natalie thought back to the past few months of her life, leaving school, starting work. Everything always felt so strange, like she'd lived this life and didn't know how she got to this point. She should have been more. More than the basic programmer, better than daddy's little girl. She couldn't think, and while she had drifted into remembering her nightmares of war and violence she didn't even notice that two men had left the elevator leaving her alone with the strange man.

"Natalie Fisher…" The man had an American accent, and he smiled in a way that seemed to be as if greeting an old friend he'd not seen for a long while.

Jack turned around and pushed the emergency stop of the elevator.

Natalie felt stunned, while she'd idle fanaticise about the ways of being taken away from the horrible mundane that was her life. She never really thought that something was ever going to break the cycle of life living in a boring routine.

For the few moments of silence that followed, it was hard for Natalie to figure out if she was in her own head, but the elevator wasn't moving and the man stood still in front of her. "I'm sorry; I've no idea who you are?"

"How rude of me!" The man broke into a bigger grin than he was already wearing, "I'm Jack, Captain Jack Harkness."

There was a few moments when Natalie kept back, her eyes going over Jack and not sure how to feel. Was he going to hurt her? "I'm sorry."

"Didn't you get my email?" Jack asked Natalie who was pulling possibly the most unattractive face could be.

"No," Natalie felt the words slowly form, but as she slowly played with her purse hanging from her shoulder. She was wondered if people would notice the elevator not moving, her eyes kept studying around the small space, she kept thinking about the last time she'd checked her email, no, nothing had come from a Captain Jack Harkness. "I mean, I got something, I'd assumed was Spam," Natalie's voice kept that light calm, but she was completely freaking out on the inside, this was all some idle fantasy. Natalie was wondering if she'd fallen asleep at her desk, she was trying to keep herself together.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed into one, He was trying to think if she was really who he was looking for, and while the silence was starting to figure out what to do. Jack's eyes were drifting over her body, trying to guess what kind of underwear she was wearing with just the outline under her clothes.

Natalie felt uncomfortable her hand played through her long blonde hair. "Well, I feel bad, I mean, it was a serious email…" Her voice was soft feeling her eyes going from his chest to his intense blue eyes.

Jack shrugged, "Well I've had a position open up that you would be perfect for." His smile was bighting up, his hands going into his pocket as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"But, I have no idea who you are, what you do, and how on earth you'd want me, I'm just a computer programmer…" Natalie's voice kept low, she wasn't sure how the words would be taken upon his ears.

"I love that, just a programmer," Jack kept chuckling, Natalie felt insulted really, he wasn't even listening to her. Natalie balled her fist, she wouldn't hit him. It wasn't her thing; Natalie didn't even know why she was getting nervous.

"Darling, you are just so adorable." Jack laughed, he took his hands out of his pockets, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, I really need to get home," Natalie snapped, she wasn't in the mood for this, partly she wasn't in the mood for anything other than getting home so she could relax. She was working a job where the pay was shit, and the person she thought cared about her didn't want to commit. "I'm tired." Natalie now trying to get passed Jack to start the elevator back up, but he wasn't moving, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to.

"See, that is the thing," Jack made Natalie turn to face him again, "I really do have a job for you," he kept his voice serious, "And you'll love it, more hours, but better pay, even your very own desk,"

"My very own desk, whoa, living a dream!" Natalie wasn't that good at sarcasm, it was a flaw, She kept herself calm, and for a second got the chance to push the button, but it wasn't working. Her hand was going crazy trying to push the button more frantic. She didn't care where the elevator went, she would take the stairs if she had to.

Jack brushed a hand down Natalie's arm, She kept completely still now, her eyes going from his face to her bag. "I have a rape whistle!" Her voice was meant to sound intimidating, but only come out as a quick squeak.

"Well, if I showed you, just a little peek of what you can do, please?" Jack's voice was calm.

Natalie's eyes connected with his for a few seconds, "and if I let you show me this new ideal job, and I don't want it?" Natalie asked feeling pleased with herself. It was hard not give off any more fear in her voice.

The moments after that Jack kept quiet, he bobbed on the balls of his feet for a few seconds, brushed a hand into his pocket, then waved a bottle, and then with the other hand open, he dropped a pill onto the palm of his open hand. "Well if you don't like it, you take this, and you'll forget you ever met me…" his voice for the first time serious.

Natalie didn't even know what kind of work this man did, but as Natalie studied the pill he slipped it back into the bottle putting it back into his pocket.

Jack smiled, and them brief moments Natalie had no clue what she was letting herself into.

* * *

Natalie sat in the passenger seat, while the world was going passed, she was going over the details of the giant SUV. She knew they were heading towards Cardiff bay, her mind was a mix of different thoughts all at once.

Was she dreaming, was she completely losing her mind. Even a part of her was getting the fear that this was a cult she was going to be brainwashed into joining.

Jack just drove in silence, every so often glancing to Natalie in the seat next to him, she was pretty, the kind where she wasn't even aware of it, her hair blowing in the soft breeze, and for a second he kept thinking of the brief moment the system he'd set up to detect whenever an alien ship would be active near the hub, and it stopped, but something took him to Natalie a two months ago.

So he looked up on Natalie Fisher, a mediocre computer programmer, but it was something he wanted to work out about her.

Finally Jack pulled into a parking space; it wasn't normally where he'd park, but the time being it was easier. The little tourist shack was in site as he got out of the driver's side.

Natalie watched, while she took in the sight, her eyes now focused on Jack opening the passenger side door for her. She stepped out quickly studying the sky, the sun was changing in the sky and she'd felt the bitter chill of wind coming from the bay.

Natalie was pulling her coat around herself more to fight the bitter cold, and wondering what kind of high paying job would come from a small tourist shack.

Natalie tried her best to keep in sync with Jack. The sound of her heels hitting the pavement in a quick pace. But then she kept a good two feet behind Jack trying to think what to expect from this place, she didn't even look back to the SUV, and Jack didn't even look back to see if she was still with him.

Before getting into the car Jack had given Natalie the bottle with the pill, she didn't know what it was, all she knew is that if she didn't want the offer, she'd simply take the pill and wake up like she'd never even met him.

In her pocket she played with the bottle over in her palm, her fingers feeling the smooth plastic and thinking would she be taking this pill?

Jack opened the door, he could see Ianto was already waiting for him at the desk; he smiled big, "Hello." Ianto looked over to Natalie behind studying around all the things the tourist shack had to offer.

Natalie felt lost, she could see Jack was speaking to a man, he was neatly shaven and wearing a pressed suit with a purple tie, he smiled in her direction.

"Ianto Jones," Jack's tone said the name with such enthusiasm, there was a glint of pride in his eyes, and he held his hand in Natalie's direction. "This is Natalie Fisher."

Natalie kept her hands in her pocket, the bottle even tighter in her grip trying to keep an open mind. "Natalie, this is Ianto Jones." He kept smiling, and even Ianto had a grin on his face too.

Ianto reached down pressing the red button, and while he liked the amusement he felt, he knew this was all new to Natalie.

The wall moved, and for a second Natalie knew this little shack wasn't what she was here for. A giant tunnel was visible, and while Natalie didn't know where it was heading to, a big part of her was more excited to find out what was going on.

"Follow me," Jack took Natalie's free hand, he guided her into the tunnel.

It wasn't long before Ianto pressed the button again, and Natalie glanced back to the wall going back over the tunnel entrance, "Don't worry." Jack answered her uneasy gaze to the only exit she knew.

"Worry," Natalie let out a nervous giggle, her hand felt clammy in his, and she slowly took it back, but kept by his side.

While the tunnel went in, finally there was an end, and what was in front of Natalie was what used to be an underground station, it wasn't an office space she'd expected, but something much bigger than she could of possibly imagined.

The ceiling was high if there ever was one, with lots of things going on, and while Jack was still by her side, she didn't see any cubicles or typical office arrangements.

"What the?" Natalie pointed up, she blinked feeling a hand on her shoulder, her gaze going from something she saw in the heights of the big space above.

"Pterodactyl," Jack simply said as if he was saying puppy, or cat. "Just see it as the office pet, but I wouldn't try and pet it if you know what I mean." Jack winked with a snicker and walked forward a few feet in front of her. "Just don't bring lunch with too much barbeque sauce." Jack didn't sound like he was joking as he kept going forward. "Moving along." he lightly nudged Natalie to carry on walking the walk way he was on.

Natalie kept following Jack, there was so much going on with the sound of humming, some beeping. It was hard for her to focus on one thing at a time seeing a bunch of computers set up.

A woman sat at one of the computers typing away quickly, she had dark hair with a light olive completion as she turned to the sound of Natalie and Jack's footsteps. "Hi," Tosh smiled, it seemed the light up her face. "I'm Toshiko Sato," getting to her feet, She held her hand out to Natalie. "I'm the computer specialist." Her voice clear.

"Well, I'm just a programmer," Natalie felt slightly intimidated by the other woman. "I don't understand what this is," Natalie looked around for Jack to help.

Jack was standing by a computer screen, Natalie and Tosh still studying each other. Natalie didn't really understand why she was needed if they had a specialist.

"What is this place for Toshiko?" Natalie finally asked, she didn't really understand, but had to ask.

"You can call me Tosh, everyone else does, and this is Torchwood," her smile genuine, she kept watching Natalie, turning to look at Jack as if making sure it was ok to talk. He gave her a simple nod. "We're like," she inhaled trying to think of the right words.

"Torchwood, outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down Alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future." Jack started to talk it with a tone so serious Natalie felt her attention was on him, and everything else faded to blurs. "The 21st century is when everything changes, and you've got to be ready…"

"Whoa, like the X-Files…" Natalie broke the tension, her voice was full of wonder seeing Jack was now inches in front of her. His eyes looking down into hers.

Jack couldn't place it, but he was watching her with great detail, and for a few seconds he knew something was in them eyes that he couldn't quiet place.

"Well not quiet that, but you do get a gun. And you get to see a lot of cool stuff…" Jack gave a smile and a wink.

"Right. But it still doesn't explain why me…" Natalie tried to not get lost in this new world, the part of her brain that was logical had lost the war to the childish wonder.

"Well I have Tosh, but I know that I need her to focus her attention on a project, all her attention, I thought it would be easy to have two computer people than just relying in the one." Jack was blunt, but he knew that with this he need to play it safe, he didn't want to spook her, or give the impression he was studying her.

Natalie took a step back, "Still a big tour." Jack added with a new smile, he carried on walking and Natalie carried on following.

Coming to a big pit, Natalie now looked into it. Owen walking around, Natalie had a feeling she'd seen him before, but couldn't quiet connect the dots.

"Our medical bay, with our own medical expert Owen Harper." Jack broke the silence, "Owen!" He called into the pit making Natalie jump back a little feeling put in an awkward place.

Owen glanced up for a second; he could see Natalie moving forward again to get a better look, "New Girl?" Owen asked cleaning the rest of the alien guts off his gloved hands, he then took them off trying to keep a straight face, he wasn't the social type with new people, but knew he had to play it careful.

"Yes, new girl," Jack replied, "Natalie Fisher," he glanced to Natalie, "Say hello to Owen Harper." He added with a grin, "She'll be fixing your computer up," he added more to Owen about Natalie.

"Well am I the lucky one," he muttered going back to his cleaning, he rolled his eyes trying to put himself back into the report he was going to have to spend forever on since his computer was playing up.

"Just ignore him, he's a little cranky from the autopsy he'd been doing for the last two days for nothing," Jack placed an arm around Natalie's shoulder walking her away from the medical bay.

Natalie kept in pace with Jack, she was getting used to the surroundings, but something just wouldn't fit. "This is a really wonderful job opportunity, but there are a lot more people out there, better qualified, more able to handle the job, I just don't know…" Natalie felt her voice shake, she didn't even know where she was going to fit in. "I'm just a little confused." She added with a puzzled stare, again, not her most attractive face.

"God I swear if I get one more Weevil try and rip my arm off, well, I'll have one more weevil trying to rip my arm off!" Gwen's voice muttered coming from a flight of stairs that leaded down into more area that was yet to be discovered by Natalie.

"Gwen Cooper, our liaison with the police," Jack introduced Gwen who was still brushing her arms. "Gwen, Natalie Fisher, our new computer specialist…"

For the God knows how many times Jack had introduced Natalie to someone, it felt like each time he was thinking she was someone she wasn't. She wasn't a specialist in computers. She was a basic programmer, and she didn't even think she was a good one at that.

"I, I, am pleased to meet you," Natalie was feeling more and more on the spot, but it was harder with each person to say that she wasn't what Jack was making her out to be.

"What's wrong with Tosh?" Gwen asked quickly. Natalie found that Gwen was staring at Jack, and she might as well not even be there. "Anyway, I am going to see Owen, check over," her tone dry, Gwen really wasn't in the mood for this, and part of her didn't get what Jack was on, or why this girl was even here. "Nice to meet you Natasha…" she walked off.

"It's Natalie…" Natalie muttered in disappointment as Gwen disappeared. Her eyes finding Jack's again. "I'm not that good." She finally said.

Jack watched as Natalie found a sofa sitting down, her hands going into her hair, her eyes focused on the ground as he moved to quickly join her.

He placed a hand on Natalie's knee after a few moments of silence; he tapped her knee three times. "Look, this is the thing, I am really in need of more computer work to be done, a big load, and I've read a lot on you, so if I think you're capable, then you are." He tapped her knee one more time. "So, you want the job; come to my office up there…" he pointed to the room high above them. "If not, you'll know where the exit is, and I'd advise you take that pill…" he got up leaving Natalie by herself.

She sat there, she took in the area around her, for the past however long she remembered she wanted to be more, and while this was something she'd dreamed of, she didn't know if she was capable of an adventure, but that was nothing more than a dream to her.

She took the pill from the bottle, she looked at it from every possible angle, and her eyes kept studying the small pill in the palm of her hand. She rolled it around before getting to her feet. Part of her was feeling regret; the other was inspired to be part of something bigger than her for once.

As she walked away, the pill was left discarded on the chair she was once sitting on.

* * *

**A/N: **So hello one and all, yes I am posting a new story, but this one has ten chapters already written, so remember to alert and review. Much love... Also if you're from tiktok let me know ^-^


	2. First day

**Chapter two**

_First day_

Walking on sunshine, one of them songs, you think would motivate someone out of bed. When all it did was make Natalie pull the blanket over her head and close her eyes in a daze trying to remember everything that had happened. She wasn't even quite sure what was going to be on the agenda, Natalie was a computer tech for Torchwood three, a base that saves earth from aliens and such, she wasn't even sure if she was taking the job serious.

Now as the song got into that warm fuzzy chorus line, Natalie's fist punched the alarm to turn it off. She was not in a walking on sunshine mood when she lived in Cardiff and it was mid-March, cold as fuck.

Slipping into a warm shower, Natalie liked the feeling of getting clean in the morning. She remembered getting to see her desk, spending a lot of time listening to Tosh going over her new work load. Every now and then Natalie would see Tosh pining for Owen who kept to himself.

The first night was hard to get out of a daze blur memory, but it was only the first night, and today was the first day for Natalie.

Getting dressed, Natalie found it weird, she didn't want to wear a suit, and she'd picked out her favourite band shirt, a pair of blue jeans and an old pair of sneakers that had been floating in the bottom of her wardrobe.

For the first time Natalie felt she was relaxed, no make-up, and just pulling her long blonde hair into a simple ponytail. No stress to look smart, or in this case, professional.

Natalie wrapped up warm getting from the flat to her car; she rubbed her hands together waiting for the engine to start.

Jack had given her a ride home, she could easily remember the way there from her flat, and the car park for the hub had its own entrance other than the tourist shack. It was the one of many entrances.

"Morning Natalie…" Jack was cheerful watching Natalie entering into the office; he was holding a mug of coffee.

Natalie glanced around, Tosh wasn't at her station, and Natalie could only assume she was here before her

Natalie moved towards her work space, she placed her bag beside her desk looking to her new boss. "Morning Jack," Pressing the buttons to start up her computer, it wasn't the main system so it can be turned off,

Jack didn't take long to walk from where he was, to Natalie. He placed the mug on her desk; he wasn't sure how to even start. His mind going back to when he first found out about Natalie Fisher, and while she didn't even know it. He was starting his own investigation on her.

"So First day, you seem to love being on time," Jack placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder, his fingers squeezed, before letting her go. Taking Tosh's desk chair, he spun it around; he sat down watching as Natalie set up her desk for the day. "You can come in whatever time you like, unless I send you a message via text, god I love simple technology…" the one thing about Jack, he talked in riddles, he'd speak in such a way, Natalie found herself trying to decode it hours later.

"Nice to know, but I just think the sooner I get my job done for the day, I can leave," Natalie didn't even know she could speak that way, but her eyes quickly switched from Jack to her computer screen.

"Well Natalie," he swirled her chair, "We've to change that." Jack laughed; he picked up his coffee mug. "But if you insist on being here early, next time you can join me for breakfast." He wiggled his eyebrows before walking back towards his office.

"Or I can do my work," Natalie shouted loudly, but only could listen to the sound of Jack laughing more. She moved her chair back to the keyboard, but her eyes went to the entrance.

Gwen walked in, for the first time remembering there was a new member to the team, "Morning Jack!" She called, her eyes going over to Natalie. "Natasha."

She added.

"Natalie," Natalie corrected her for the god knows how many times, but Gwen didn't seem to take in every single time it was corrected.

Tosh came to work only a few minutes later.

"Morning Natalie." Tosh smiled, she'd placed her bag beside her own desk, and the computer was humming as she quickly typed something into it. "You sleep well?" She asked placing her flash drive onto her desk, she was smiling warmly to Natalie. It was nice to have a welcoming face, the one thing Natalie liked most about Tosh is that she made her feel welcomed and even knew her name. "Can I get you a coffee, before we start getting the security up better?"

Natalie smiled back, but notice Tosh straightening her shirt as Owen walked in, he looked hung over walking to his station.

Natalie and Tosh both watched as he walked by, he didn't even give either of them a second glance. He just walked straight to his pit and out of sight.

"Coffee would be lovely." Natalie finally replied.

Tosh nodded, "I'll be right back." She walked towards the kitchen area, and Natalie waiting until she couldn't see Tosh anymore.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Natalie slowly got up from her chair. This was pushing the boundaries of her comfort zone, but she glanced into the pit where Owen was starting his day.

Owen walked over pressing the on button for the computer, he reached over pulling his lab coat on, and for a few seconds he could tell he was being watched, but didn't take any notice.

"Bill fucking arse rape me GATES!" Owen kicked the desk, "Fuck!" he glared.

Natalie couldn't help but let a small giggle slip; she couldn't stop but hold onto the bars of the pit looking down into the view of Owen kicking the computer.

Owen stopped, he listen to the sound of Natalie laughing at him. "Got anything to say?" He glared up to her; he'd not really taken her in until seeing her loose fitting t shirt, her jeans looked snug, but not overly tight, and then her old shoes.

Natalie straightened herself up; she stopped laughing and finally looked semi-serious. "I can help," Her voice cool, her hand was playing with the handrail to the stairs, and she playfully rolled back and forth on her feet.

Owen waved a hand over his computer, and Natalie took it as an invitation to enter his work space.

She was slow at first, taking each step carefully. Natalie stopped on the last step taking quicker steps to his desk.

"Well work the magic then," Owen's voice was mocking.

Natalie could have said something, but she carefully pushed him back two feet, her grey eyes looking carefully into his dark brown.

Turning back Natalie slowly got down on her knees, going to under the desk; she glanced around seeing the plug sockets.

Owen kept watching her, his eyes studying her from behind, staring over her arse as it was poking out from under the desk, and for what he was looking at, it wasn't that bad either. "What's the problem?" he asked his voice was still mocking her.

Natalie rolled her eyes under the desk, she moved a hand picking the plug, pushing into the socket, and the hum of the computer made her smirk.

Moving out from under the computer Natalie brushed her hands down her knees, "Someone unplugged it," she glanced to the screens desktop photo being a half-naked woman, "Nice," She added walking away.

"Wait!" Owen called.

Natalie took her time to slowly spin around to face him again. "Can I help you plug your lamp in too?" Again Natalie wasn't good as sarcasm, but Owen seemed to laugh at the joke.

"I still need you to check over my hard drive, it's running slower than a virgin on orange juice." His voice joked, but then Natalie could tell it was just who he was, the office clown, plus a whore to boot, but she wasn't to judge. "Please, there'll be a drink involved if you like." He looked cheeky; but Natalie just rolled her eyes to this.

Walking back Natalie pulled the desk chair to the computer, it was too short, so she adjusted it to her own height, "Make it two drinks, and a game of pool, and I'll have this bad boy running porn at speeds you can only dream of…" Natalie didn't believe what just came out of her own mouth, but paused looking to his face. "I mean work," she finished feeling a blush come over her cheek.

Owen chuckled looking over Natalie's shoulder, "Porn," he started with his smirk.

Natalie didn't look back to him, her focus on the computer screen. "Never thought a girl like you would approve of pornography…" he brushed a hand against Natalie's shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Owen Harper," Natalie finally said, her eyes looking over his face, She couldn't believe she was wise cracking. "But I don't watch it either, I just know it makes a lot of money, and a lot of happy people," starting to click away, Natalie was going to try and get this done as quickly as she could glancing up to see that Tosh was standing holding two coffees, her eyes focused on Natalie intensely.

Owen's eyes going to Tosh also now, "Coffee, thanks Tosh," he rushed to the top of the stairs taking the coffee cups for her hands, "Sorry, stealing Natalie for a few, you'll understand," turning he walked back to into his pit.

Tosh couldn't believe it, the girl wasn't here ten seconds, and just like Gwen, Owen had taken to this women. She felt like her heart was slowly snapping in her chest.

Natalie didn't know what to do, her eyes going to Owen as he placed the mug down, "Just ignore her, her hearts in the right place, but she can be a right stick the mud." He took a sip of the coffee in his hand.

"Define stick in the mud?" Natalie didn't take her focus off of Owen's computer, coming to terms that she wasn't that bad of a multitasker. But then Owen's computer problems were pretty basic to the scale of things she was going to have to do with her day.

Owen pulled another chair up, he sat watching Natalie clicking away at things, and he smirked. "Just seems to play by the rules, never does or says anything interesting, and just pretty much." He stopped talking seeing Natalie had stopped typing. "She's just boring."

"I see," Natalie picked her coffee up, "But then I wouldn't know, since I've only really talked about work with Tosh, who knows, she might have a killer CD collection."

"That's been alphabetized and labelled." Owen added with a small smile, he playfully nudged Natalie. "Come off it darling, don't be that person."

Natalie let a giggle out, her eyes shifted over to his face, "I am not saying anything!"

"I see it," Owen playfully poked her side, "You know you want to say it."

Giggling, she tried to keep her voice down, "I'm not saying anything." Her voice kept in a low whisper, "Owen, I need to get this done." She tried to keep a calm tone.

Owen nodded, "Yes, you get work done." He grinned, "Well I want to be surfing all the porn before my lunch." He headed towards the table that had something on that Natalie really didn't want to know what it was.

* * *

Jack was looking down from his office; he didn't really know what to think. The day was mostly of him trying to work a big puzzle out. He'd known a lot of things when it came to a cover story, but the more he looked into it, the scarier it became to him.

He'd made a million fake identities up, Jack had pretty much mastered the art of the con; he'd learnt to make people believe the lie, and even when he mastered this art. He also mastered the art of spotting a liar.

While he watched as Natalie was wondering around the space of computers she was sharing with Tosh, Jack couldn't even work her out. On paper she was too neat, everything seemed too flawless, grew up in Wales, both her parents were happily married, her father a business man, mother a housewife. The hospital she was born in, down to the schools she averaged in. Jack just couldn't put his finger on the reason this bothered him.

"You okay in here?" Gwen stepped into the office, she didn't wait for Jack to respond to the knock, and she stepped in watched Jack watching Natalie. "I am thinking you didn't hire her for computer skills."

Jack stopped watched Natalie; his attention was now on Gwen. "You remember the sleeper agent?"

"How can I forget?" Gwen asked. She didn't want to think of Beth, or how she'd pretended to go violent to end her own life, "You thinking she's another one?"

"I don't know," Jack turned to look over Gwen, "But I think I am going to need your insight into who she really is."

Gwen glanced down to Natalie, she didn't really speak to her much, part of her felt bad for this notion, but pushed it aside knowing maybe she wasn't who she claimed to be, and Jack trusted her to find the truth.

"I can have a look into police files, anything that can open a gate to what we're dealing with." Gwen stepped beside Jack, she glanced down into the hub, and while the view from Jack's office was overlooking everything, she couldn't help but feel the lonely isolation of Jack's world.

Jack nodded, "I need you to keep this to yourself Gwen, the last thing I need is to trigger trouble, and I need to understand her."

Gwen nodded, "So are you briefing the other's on this?" Her eyes shot up to look at Jack's serious expression.

Jack shook his head, he had thought about this for weeks, and when he glanced back down to Natalie, he just couldn't risk it. "We keep this just between the two of us,"

"You think that's wise?" Gwen didn't want to push Jack, but when it came to secrets, she'd had the fear she wasn't the best one to keep them to herself. For a second her eyes went to Natalie now standing by Tosh looking over her work. Gwen could see they were talking, but what if Natalie wasn't some safe person, but secretly something else, a threat to everything she loved. "I'll do what I can." Gwen finally said turning away from the window. "But what will we do if she's not who she claim she is?"

"I don't know Gwen, but for now, it's best to keep this between us, and keep her close to home for safety reasons." Jack exhaled; he couldn't help but feel like he was being a villain, but when it came to the human race, someone needed to think of the horrible truth to keep everything together.

* * *

Natalie glanced over the clock on her desk; she wasn't sure how she'd survived the day. Nothing big seemed to be popping out, and as she shut everything down she could see that Tosh was still focused on her work. "So you're going to be here late?" Natalie asked getting to her feet.

"Yea, I have a mountain of translations to work out, plus I have three servers that aren't going to maintain themselves." Tosh gave a comforting smile to Natalie, even with the episode she had over her being with Owen that morning, she knew that Natalie wasn't going to do something to hurt her. Tosh just needed to get over her feelings for Owen and move on with life. "But you don't need to stay if you have plans."

"Not so much plans, but just going home, fill the void until here again." Natalie stopped talking, she never realised how empty her life was. "I can't believe I said that out loud." Her voice dropped looking behind her to Owen and Ianto talking in the small kitchen area. "You know, we should go out." Natalie turned back to Tosh, "I mean this work is still going to be here in the morning, and I want to really know my new team."

Tosh bit her lip, "I would love to, I would, but." Her eyes going to her computer screen.

Owen could hear the words of going out, he smirked glancing to Ianto, "What was you saying?" He could tell Ianto was going to roll his eyes, but he'd gotten used to Ianto's little ticks.

Ianto did in fact roll his eyes, "I was just saying maybe she was more of a practical person who wants to be nice, I didn't say she was going to be another Tosh in the team." He glanced over looking to Tosh sitting at her computer, and she wasn't even giving the idea of going out a chance.

Owen smirked more, "Well I am for one going to take our lovely new team mate up on the invitation of a night out." He clapped his hands together with a bigger grin than ever.

Ianto sighed, "Please tell me you're not going to try and shag her too?" he spoke softly, but it he wasn't sure if that was Owen's motives anymore, but he couldn't be one hundred present sure of Owen's motives with women.

"That is a very hurtful thing to say!" Owen put of a fake pain in his voice, "I am merely helping our new team mate feel welcome."

"So I guess this isn't a sex thing for you." Ianto glanced over to the girls again, but smiled to see that Jack and Gwen had joined them. "Maybe we should all go out for one drink. It's been a quiet week."

"See that is what I am talking about," Owen patted Ianto on the back as they both walked over to the computer area. "So a night on the booze, I am in."

Jack laughed, "I for one think that is a brilliant idea Natalie." He brushed his hand down her arm, his attention on Owen and knew this was something to be careful of. "So I am saying it's mandatory, everyone has to come." He winked to Ianto, and for that second he took in the small blush of the coffee boy's cheek.

Gwen smiled, "Plus gives us all the chance to get to know you Natalie," Her voice was kind, but then Gwen wasn't sure if she could get close to her.

"That sounds lovely; I will just need to leave my car here." Natalie glanced around the team, some of them seemed up for the night out, but then Tosh wasn't too impressed with having to leave her work load, and the thought that maybe Tosh was an overachiever made Natalie feel that Owen might be right about her.

"I'll call the cab," Ianto walked away, and he turned for a second wondering what was going on, for the past few days Jack had been distant from him, but now he was getting a little more back to his old self.

* * *

Natalie sat at the table; she wasn't sure what to say. The other's all had an established routine, and while she sat looking into the bottom of her wine glass she kept thinking of the past. She wasn't one to dwell on history; her eyes would shift to Owen laughing with Jack.

"And I said, not on this planet you don't." Jack let out a quick chuckle as the others laughed along with him. It seemed to Natalie that this was a normal thing, "So Natalie, so sad nothing exciting has happened yet."

"I would say my change of job is exciting enough," Her hand played with her wine glass, she was in the mist of something she still hadn't wrapped her head around fully.

Owen gave a hundred watt grin at Natalie, it was refreshing to see someone not tainted by Torchwood, but he didn't know how long that would last for. "Well I for one am happy for the boring, saves me having to fix you lot up." He drank from his beer bottle, he didn't mind being the doctor, but sometimes he missed being a normal medical physician.

Natalie gave a soft smile, while her idea was for them to go out; once she was here she felt out of place, her wine glass was down to the last dribble in the bottom. "Well I think it's my turn to get a second round in." She got to her feet, she walked over to the bar already knowing everyone's order, but couldn't help but feel someone behind her.

"I want to say sorry," Gwen caught Natalie off guard, she could see a lot of emotion deep behind the younger girl's eyes, but smiled lightly. "I haven't been the nicest person to you."

"I don't take it personally," Natalie brushed some of her hair behind her ear, she wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to go along with it. "Plus it's never easy being the new guy."

"Well that was me not so long ago," Gwen waved to catch a barman's attention. "But how long have you lived in Cardiff?"

Natalie felt put back, her hand stayed on the bar, but she was being careful with her words, "My family have lived here for generations, so my whole life." Her attention went to barman giving him the order. She turned to see that Gwen was still studying over her.

"I am nothing special," Natalie kept her voice calm; even if she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. "But then again I have no idea why Jack picked me."

Gwen shook her head, "Jack is very secretive on that." She knew that it was a lie coming out of her mouth. "But you have to be good, Jack only hires the best." She gave Natalie a reassuring nudge with her shoulder.

The barman placed the drinks on a tray. Natalie felt a little better picking it up and carrying it to the table. Everyone seemed to still be engrossed in their conversation and Natalie gave a smile at Gwen, "So Darts or Pool?"

For a second Gwen summed it up, "Pool," She took her drink from the tray that Natalie placed on the table. "But I warn you, I'm good."

"Well I'll have to see," Natalie grabbed her glass of wine finding an empty pool table; she placed her glass on a table. "I have a good eye." She smiled trying to push away her bad feelings about the other woman starting to set up the table for them.

Gwen took a sip of her larger; she picked up a pool cue looking smug, "Well want to make a wager?"

"I'm not one for betting," Natalie laughed, her wine glass in hand. "But then I can think of something to play for." She took a sip, and then placed it down.

Gwen thought about it, "What about if I pot a ball, I get to ask you a question." She placed the white ball on the table, "And if you pot one, you can ask me something." Her eyes scanned over Natalie.

She thought it over, but felt nothing serious about it, "I'm up for that." She took a coin out of her pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." Gwen watched the coin flip into the air and land gracefully in Natalie's open hand.

Natalie took her hand off the coin, "Tails it is," She placed the coin back into her pocket watching Gwen take the first shot, it was a hard hit at the pack of balls watching them scatter across the felt table top.

With the balls slowly coming to a stop Gwen could see the table looked set, but nothing went down, "Well your turn."

Natalie studied over the table, her eyes going to strips before colour, she smiled working out that the strips were better to her favour to win, and she lines the white hitting a strip into a pocket. "Well I have to ask what you love most about working for Torchwood?"

Gwen lifted her drink, she could think of so many reasons why her job was hard, but then she glanced over the table with Jack, Owen, Ianto and Tosh, and then smiled. "My team." She said simply, "We save the world."

With a side glance Natalie took in the people at the table, "I guess you do," She focused back on the table, she could see her next shot, and felt her hand guide the ball into another pocket. "So who would you date on the team?"

Gwen choked on her drink, she didn't like thinking of what she did in the past, and it wasn't something she remembered fondly. "Sadly I'm engaged." She held up her ring, and felt that Natalie would drop the subject.

"Seems like a lucky man," She reached for her wine, "I'll take my next shot." She Walked around the table to keep a good eye on her balls.

Gwen was hoping this wasn't going to be a one sided match, it seemed Natalie really was good at this game, and part of Gwen wished she picked darts.

Natalie missed the next ball, she straightened herself up, for a moment she didn't know why she was worried about Gwen asking her questions, but part didn't know why she wanted to know so much about her.

The ball sank into the pocket, and Gwen wanted to sum up her question, she fiddled with the pool cue before giving a small grin. "So how is your love life?"

For a second Natalie blushed, she couldn't really think of her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't really been in a serious relationship before him. "I don't have one of those, unless it's on sale somewhere." She joked, but part of her didn't want to go into too much detail.

"Pretty thing like you, think the lads would be falling themselves over you." She drank her drink trying to work out the best next move.

The next few moves didn't amount to anything being potted, even Owen popped over to refresh their drinks as Natalie was starting to feel the wine flushing over her face.

Gwen watched Natalie setting up her next shot, her eyes going to a locket hanging from her neck, she could see it clear enough from the other end of the table, but could see it was silver, but the metal seemed old and had no shine so came across almost grey. "Nice necklace, where you get it from?" Gwen watched as Natalie missed the pocket, so walked around the table to get a better look.

Natalie kept still as Gwen touched the necklace, her eyes on the other woman not knowing how to feel. "It's a family heirloom." She felt Gwen's hand close to her chest trying to calm her breathing.

For a moment Gwen felt nervous, at first what she thought were an elegant design seemed to be an arrangement of different size circles interlocking with each other.

"A very unique design," Gwen let the necklace fall back to Natalie's chest, and she notice the girl let out a sigh of relief. "I guess it's my shot…"

The rest of the game seemed to have dropped the questions; Natalie didn't know how to feel relieved with that. It didn't take the others long to join them at the pool table.

Jack notice the shift in mood when he over watched Gwen admiring a necklace, he stood beside Gwen, he could see that Ianto and Owen were now playing a game. "So help me get a round?" He asked Gwen seeing that she was looking in deep thought.

It took Gwen a while to snap out of it, "Yes." She followed Jack to the bar, but knew the drink wasn't the reason he brought them to the bar. She made sure everyone was still focused on Ianto and Owen's game.

"What you find out?" Jack was blunt, but watched Gwen's face.

Gwen took a deep breathe, "As far as I can tell she's normal…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Jack chased the changed of Gwen's face, and he knew that something was there.

Gwen brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "It had something to do with that locket she wears." She could tell that Jack had noticed. "She didn't seem to care about it, but when I touch it she."

"She looked nervous," Jack chimed in, and then turned to see that Natalie was more relaxed sitting on a chair laughing at something Owen had said. "That wasn't hard to miss."

Gwen then brushed her hand across the bar, "But it looks old." She didn't know where she was going with this, "Do you think it could be a clue?"

"I don't know," Jack placed his hand into his pocket, "But I'll need to see it for myself." He glanced behind him, he didn't have much of how. "Could you help?"

Gwen reached into her pocket taking out her phone, "I might have an idea…"

"I don't follow," Jack glanced from the phone to Gwen's face.

Gwen laughed, "Just follow my lead for once Captain." She started her walk towards the other, and then turned to Jack, "Get the drinks in." She winked going over to see Owen standing beside Natalie talking.

For a moment Owen looked over to Gwen holding her phone up, "What you doing?"

Gwen smiled, "Just taking a photo," She tried to be cool, but then it seemed Owen wasn't liking it. "Come on…"

Natalie laughed, "You're not that ugly," She smiled up to Owen.

"But why a photo?" Owen felt his eyes staring Gwen down.

Natalie tried not to laugh, but she placed her arm around Owen, "Hope he doesn't break the phone..."

"Oi!" Owen snapped his attention to Natalie.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Just bloody smile the both of you." She held the phone up and felt grateful Natalie's necklace was outside of her shirt.

Jack came back to the table placing the drinks down, he felt better seeing that everyone was having a good time, he felt his phone vibrate inside he pocket seeing the photo of Owen and Natalie fill the screen, and he smiled putting his phone back into his pocket.


	3. Don't be the victim

**Chapter three**

_Don't be the victim_

Jack sat at his desk, for he knew he had to look with more detail at the photo. He'd uploaded it to his computer, and with the tech he was able to zoom into the photo focused more on the locket.

He didn't want to do it coming back from the pub, he made sure all his team got home safe; now in the early hours of the morning he was sitting at his desk waiting for a photo to zoom focus. Jack watched the photo blurring and changing until the necklace was in focus. He couldn't help but hold his breath, the first thing that jumped out to him was its inscription, and it was something he couldn't forget in a heartbeat.

For a moment Jack didn't know how to take it, but it wasn't something he would expect as he felt his hand going over the mouse, he was thinking alien spy, something sinister, but he wasn't expecting to see this.

Jack found himself getting lost in everything he could find on Torchwood data base, build of information Torchwood had found on The Doctor, plus his personal experience of The Doctor.

He didn't know how lost he was until he could hear the cogs of the entrance opening, he glanced from his tower over the pit seeing that as always Ianto was entering the hub to start his day. Normally Jack would make the most of the alone time, but he wasn't ready to let this new information go just yet.

"Coffee?" Ianto poked his head in; he could see Jack was deep in work on his computer, he gave that small smile, the one he knew Jack couldn't ignore.

With just a peek over the screen Jack grinned, "You know how I love it Ianto," He spoke his name breaking down Ianto's name the way that he knew would charm Ianto out of being nosy; he wasn't ready to share what he was doing.

"Dark and strong," He gave a grin, "Like you like your men," He gave a cheeky wink.

Jack smiled, "Well I do have a lot of types." He went back to his computer.

Ianto turned and walked back to the kitchen, he watched as Tosh headed to her computer, "Coffee? I'm making a fresh pot for Jack." He watched Tosh sitting by her computer looking over the information that had been coming in overnight.

Tosh went to open her mouth, but stopped. "I think Jack needs to see this." She glanced to where Jack's office was, she could see he was at his computer and sent what was on her screen to his.

Ianto felt lost, he quickly glanced behind Tosh to what was showing big rift activity, "What do you think?" He said while seeing police reports associated with the activity.

"It's that time of year again." Jack walked down the stairs; he placed a hand on Tosh's arm. "I was hoping they'd pick another planet by now." He added seeing police files of what looked like a young woman; she was reported to have attacked an office before rushing off.

"Well she seems a bit feistier than the other one," Jack felt the relief of his attention shift for one matter to another. Jack couldn't believe how fast the year comes back around.

Tosh sighed, "But we never seem to catch the person, they vanish." She looked up the file from last time, "Maybe we're missing something." She started to go through the CCTV footage.

Natalie walked behind them; she was watching the footage with them. "She looks as if she's running from something." Her eyes going over the whole scene, "The person she attacked, it's not a whole attack, she's pausing." Her finger pointed, "Can you freeze?"

Tosh felt shocked, but froze the video feed, "You see something?"

"I think she made a mistake," Natalie felt everyone's eyes on her. "Why was this never on the news," She couldn't help but feel nervous. "What?"

Jack turned to see Owen walking into the hub late. "Well I think we've got a team to check it out…"

Owen rolled his eyes, "Again?" He went to walk out of the hub.

Jack laughed, he could tell that Owen didn't like this, "Nice try Harper, but I think we are going to need someone to go with Natalie on this one."

"Me?" Natalie felt put on a spot. "I thought I was a computer person." She felt her hands holding onto herself.

Jack grinned, "Yes, but you wanted an adventure, and I think you have a good chance of solving this long mystery."

Owen wanted to roll his eyes. Tosh wanted to cry, and Ianto was completely confused.

Jack clapped his hands, "Well it's settled," He reached into his pockets, "Plus I want you to be on this," His eyes going to Owen. "Book a hotel on me."

Natalie felt her cheeks flush; she wasn't sure what to say to this assignment, "Why a hotel?"

"I want you to track this, and I'd rather you be there till the end." He took out the Torchwood account card, "Go nuts." He passed it over to Natalie. "Trust me; you can never max out that bad boy."

Feeling defeated Natalie let out a sigh, "Well I'll need to get something's from my place first."

Owen didn't like this, part of him wished he'd just phoned in a sickie that day, but he turned to Natalie, "So what do you need to pick up?"

"Well a change of clothes, something to sleep in," She carefully picked up her bag, "Plus I like to use my own toiletries." She smiled heading towards the exit, her eyes following Owen. "Don't worry, I am sure we will survive."

* * *

Owen sat in the car looking to the block of flats that Natalie went into, he kept going over everything that Jack had said to him. Partly because the last four years a woman would come through the rift, and every time a different woman, and then mysteriously disappear

The idea or going to find out what was happening wasn't a big concern to Owen, but it seemed that it was something Jack wanted to be solved.

The car was filled up, Owen glanced to the clock on the dashboard showing it was only twenty past eleven, so they had to be checked into their hotel by two.

Natalie glanced out her window to see that Owen was still waiting in the car. She knew they weren't the best of friends, but she thought he liked her a little.

It just turned out that Owen was very drastic in the way he's moods would chance very quickly.

Natalie picked up a bag, she'd finished packing quickly, but she couldn't help but find herself standing still in her living room. Part of her wanted an adventure, something deep in her wanted to go and solve the puzzle. Her eyes went to her wall looking over photos of her parents, she didn't have any siblings, and not any friends.

Natalie knew for a while she was meant to just live a calm life, but while she glanced around her flat she couldn't help but feel something was missing from her life.

Maybe working for Torchwood would help fill that void, but she couldn't help but feel like she was wrong to be trusting Torchwood for some reason.

A loud buzzing snapped Natalie out of her thoughts, she turned to the hallway, then out the window to see Owen was no longer in the car.

Taking her bag in one hand and her laptop case in another she left the flat not knowing what was going to happen on this adventure.

Owen didn't like waiting, while he was pressing the number of Natalie's flat, he stopped pressing seeing the door open. "What took you so bloody long?"

"Nothing I..." Natalie walked passed him to the car, it was unlocked so she placed her bags on the back seat.

Owen followed, he opened the door to the driver's side giving her a quick look over. She'd pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and she was still wearing the same clothes she came to work in. So he had no clue what took her over half an hour to do.

"We'll on the drive I can catch you up with the history of this. I personally don't give a shit, but since Jack thinks some reason you can solve the mystery..."

"I made a small comment." Natalie wanted to snap, but then didn't see the point in starting an argument with Owen. "I mean it has to mean something if it's a yearly occurrence," She reached into the back taking out her laptop, she started it up feeling shocked. "I'm just assuming that you would care more. Because you don't seem to have much compassion for a man who took the Hippocratic oath."

Owen glared at the road, he was doing his best to be calm, "I did, and I think it's do no harm..." He gave a smirk, "It doesn't say anything about my attitude."

"Well." Natalie straightened herself up, "Have you thought of maybe changing that?"

"Why do I?" Owen took a turning onto the motorway

Natalie played her hands over her jeans trying to keep herself from glancing to the glaring expression that was dead set on the road. "You seem like you're nice one second, then you're in a mood the next."

"Well it's who I am. Like it or lump it sweet cheeks." Owen side glanced to her, he gave a wink before focusing back on when he was going to make the next exit.

Natalie tried to not think too much on it, she went to take a breathe, but held it for a few moments.

The rest of the ride was in silence, and while Natalie knew most people would listen to the radio, Natalie didn't feel the need to have music on. The movements of cars would catch her eye for a few seconds, but then she'd find herself slowly turning to her laptop to study over everything Tosh had written about the yearly event.

The second the car stopped Owen could see Natalie focused on her laptop. "We're here..." Owen said softly, he didn't know why. Just watching her made him wish he wasn't so rude.

Natalie stopped, she closed the laptop putting it back into the case. "Cool..." She took her seatbelt off, and opened the door to get out. She didn't really have much to say. From what she read they only had a little window of time to solve the mystery.

Walking to the entrance of hotel. Owen had his duffle bag in one hand, he would have offered to carry Natalie's bag, but she seemed to be keeping a distance from him, but then he knew she must of taken a hint from his cold nature.

"Reservation under Harper," Owen said to the woman at the reception desk, she seemed to quickly type, then glanced from him to Natalie.

She typed again, then for a second glance over the two of them standing next to each other and studying the expression on Natalie's face. "I have you right here, Harper, one night." She smiled, "It's our best room, just remember to use the do not disturb sign if you don't want the maid to interrupt anything..." She gave a bright smile.

"No, no... No." Owen waved his hand, "I made a reservation for a twin room." He pointed out. "I was sure of it."

"I'm sorry, it's down as a king room." She went back to her computer, he cheeks turning pink as she looked again.

Natalie felt bad for the girl, "Is there a chance we can change to a twin room?" She tried to relieve the tension that Owen had started to make. "I mean no expense is a problem."

"I'm so sorry, but all our twin rooms are taken..." She typed more, and her eyes seemed to be getting bigger, the more she tried to fix the problem. "I don't know what to say."

Natalie took a calming breathe, she placed her hand on the counter top, then she gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll take the king room." She nodded. "It's only a night."

Owen rolled his eyes taking a step away from the desk to study the lobby, he could see that had a nice size bar, and he ignored the conversation between Natalie and the receptionist.

Natalie took the keys walking up to Owen, "We should drop our stuff off at the room, and then we can make a quick plan." She felt her hand was a moment from touching him. "We've got a lot to cover in a little space of time..." She froze on the word time.

Owen felt his eyes studying her hand, "We'll lets get a move on."

"I get the bed..." Natalie said at the lift, she pressed the button with a grin on her face.

* * *

Gwen felt her hand in a fist against Jack's office door, and while she had a million things going through her mind. She didn't understand why Jack would have Natalie go off on a case the way he did. Part of her thought of Owen and Natalie together, and was Jack thinking straight.

"Come in Gwen..." Jack's voice was careful from his office.

Gwen opened the door to see Jack was still sitting at his desk staring over the computer. He'd left the office for a few seconds, but came back to sit at his desk. So all Gwen could do is walk towards the screen, she briefly looked at the zoom of the locket that Natalie worn.

Gwen felt her eyes drawn to the locket, "I'm guessing this means something to you?" She had been doing some research of her own, "It seems personal to you."

Jack's eyes shifted from the screen to Gwen, "I have seen something like this..." He went back to everything that happened. The things that Gwen would never remember. "But it's something I just can't understand it as I've only heard." He tried to push passed the torture of being kept by The Master, the knowing of what he did to The Doctor. "It's like I can't make stabs in the dark, but I'm scared to really shine a light on this."

"Do you think this is a danger for Earth?" Gwen placed a hand to his shoulder, she couldn't even imagine what was going through Jack's mind.

Jack shook his head, he felt his eyes going over the circles intertwining, the metal was old. "Earth..." He laughed, he knew that Torchwood had a lot of information, but it didn't hold much on Gallifrey, and The Doctor wasn't one to give up information of his own planet to a place he didn't trust.

"Jack, is Owen safe with her?" Gwen didn't like the feeling of not knowing, but she couldn't stop thinking back to Beth.

There was a moment, it wasn't something Jack expected to think, but it was a flash. "Owen has never been safer..." He knew it was going to be a long shot, but he couldn't help but feel he needed to make the jump. "What did you find?"

"Nothing, she's got no criminal record, no medical history. The girl hasn't even been to the GP for anything..." Gwen tried to not be scared, this girl's medical record was blank, aside from a place of birth. "I can say it's like she isn't even a person."

"So I am going to have to make some phone calls..." Jack's eyes going to the locket photo. "It's not going to be easy."

Gwen nodded, "Do I have a feeling you're going to need that special Doctor friend of yours?"

"He's not the easiest of men to get hold of, so I might have to get his attention..." Jack smirked to himself, part of him was happy for the reason to get hold of him.

* * *

Owen felt his eyes looking from the window of the room, he wasn't much help, but he was feeling that something was happening. While they had set up, he could hear the keyboard typing as Natalie was working something out.

The room was nice, but Natalie knew of the clock ticking away. She kept an idea of patterns that seemed to happen every time, but it wasn't something easy. Natalie didn't feel the need to have a conversation. All Owen did was not make any effort to start one with Natalie.

Owen stopped staring out the window, he could hear the tapping stop, but he could see that Natalie was getting to her feet, she reached for her jacket putting it on. "You got something?"

"I have something," She felt herself turning to watch Owen. "I know I'm not used to all this alien stuff, but I know history of earth." She tried to ignore the fear in her stomach.

"So what is your theory on this?" Owen asked grabbing his jacket on the way to the door.

Giving a small smile Natalie laughed, "Welcome to the games..." She knew it sounded strange, but from everything she read, from tiny detail to other tiny parts of a moving story.

"This is a game?" Owen didn't really think of it, but as he felt himself going over it, he couldn't really understand. "How did you come to that?" He asked watching Natalie walking out of the door with her bag in her hand. "Wait up!" Owen called rushing out of the room to keep up.

Natalie stopped at the lift pressing the call button, turning to see Owen's face. "I saw the face this morning, a face of thought, a face of fear. This girl as well as the other's had a mission. I don't know what the mission is, but it's life or death." Her eyes watched the lights of the lift showing it coming to their floor. "Have you ever watched reality TV?"

"Not much of a TV watcher..." Owen watched the doors open, and was happy that no one was inside. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"I don't watch much, but that was all the research was about." Natalie was standing beside Owen. "But I can't explain it, it's like something in my mind is opening." Her hands going into her jacket pockets.

"I don't get you..." Owen was keeping his side of the lift, it wasn't that he didn't want to get to know Natalie. He just couldn't bring himself to let himself be open again to get hurt.

Natalie laughed, "I don't even know either, it's like my eyes are opening for the first time, like my life is changed. I was drifting and now I am putting my feet on the ground." Natalie stopped talking.

Owen raised an eyebrow, he could feel himself watching Natalie before seeing the doors opening again. "You really are something strange..."

"I can't help it," Natalie stepped out, she then glanced to her watch. "We have only a few minutes to get to the shopping centre." She smiled again, "Hope you can run in those.." She took off out of the lobby into the outside world.

For a few moments Owen kept still, he then realised he was losing her. He took off in a sprint knowing his shoes were not that good for running in. "Why do they always have to run!"

Natalie didn't know why, but she felt like something was clicking. Like a moment she felt a flash of emotion. Adrenaline flowing through her gave her mind some clarity. "Keep up Owen!" She called seeing a bus they needed to catch a few feet behind her.

Owen felt his lungs were on fire, he kept a good pace behind her. "For a bird who's a computer nerd, you really know how to go fast." He felt himself pushing himself beyond his limits. "Do you do Pilates or something?"

"What?" Natalie hailed the bus as Owen stopped catching his breathe. "Venusian aikido..." She froze at the words and shook them off. "Bus." She pointed getting on paying the driver for herself and Owen.

Owen sat down trying to calm his heart, it was pounding, but he could only see Natalie standing as if she just took a leisurely walk. "What is the plan?"

"I know patterns, I know how..." She closed her eyes for a second, her hand went to her locket for a brief moment.

Owen could see something brush over her expression, he couldn't read minds, but he knew emotional cues on a face. If he'd known better he thought he saw sadness. "Nat..."

Natalie's eyes opened, she pursed her lips. "It's strategy."

"And you play war games?" He asked trying to work something out.

Natalie shook her thoughts away, "Research." She felt something was playing over her, "And we're close to our stop."

"For the love of god, are you going to help me with what the hell is going on?" Owen felt the bus stopping, he watched Natalie getting a head of him again to figure something was going on, and he wasn't going to be told any time soon.

* * *

Jack felt himself getting the feeling, he knew it was long shot, but as he stood in Natalie's flat, he was going to get answers. The place didn't have anything that seemed old.

Moving around a bedroom he opened a few draws, he found himself trying to find something, anything that gave away something to prove him wrong. Maybe a photo album, a cuddly toy kept as a childhood link.

"Jack..." Ianto called.

A split second Jack was sure he came here alone, but he didn't know why Ianto would of followed him. He closed a draw turning to see Ianto standing in the doorway. "Jack what are you doing here?"

Jack kept still, he wasn't sure what to do. "I didn't think this mistrust in me was still going on."

"Not mistrust," Ianto played his hand on the doorway, he knew the look on Jack's face. The second that Gwen started to act weird, the moment he went over Jack's computer.

Jack felt his eyes drawn to Ianto, "And how long have you been keeping an eye on my business?" He was repressing his temper, the need to lash out. He couldn't believe he thought the past was behind him. The team were still not trusting him.

Ianto took a step into the room, he couldn't forget, as much as he loved Jack. He knew too much to let go. "You hired someone out of the blue, you've not figured out that it would ring a bell to the team."

"Not the team. You!" Jack held his arms across his chest. "Can I have something to myself?"

Ianto shook his head, "Not if it'll affects the team..."

"This isn't about the team, this is about me." Jack waved his hand, "But I can assure you this isn't like before."

"Not like before Jack," Ianto felt his eyes going around himself, "Why is this so important to you?"

Jack couldn't speak, he didn't want to speak. He wasn't used to having to explain himself, but for the sake of everything he wasn't going to lose it. "Ianto,"

"It's not something you can keep from me, you can trust me." Ianto kept his moments careful. "But this is something we should do together."

"I felt it," Jack started, "I spent so many years trying to get answers to why, and I thought if I knew why, I can move on." Jack notice the gap between himself and Ianto getting smaller. "I can't move on..."

"Jack, why are you doing this? Natalie is just a boring girl." Ianto stepped in front of Jack, he didn't pay much attention to the flat, but more on Jack's face.

"Ever hear of the time war?" Jack laughed, "No, you wouldn't know much of it..." He felt like he was in on a secret.

"Jack, what are you on about, a war..." He glanced around the bedroom. "Are we expecting a war? Does this Natalie bring it to earth?"

Jack shook his head, "She isn't bringing a war..." He froze, "But I know the moment I felt it."

"Felt it?" Ianto wasn't sure what was going on, but he was slowly getting the door open, and finally he knew that Jack was letting him in.

Jack placed a hand to Ianto's cheek. "I have my hands on some tech," He thought it over. "It's kind of a way of me keeping track of the TARDIS, and I wanted to keep track. I mean it wasn't hard for me to..."

"You love The Doctor?" Ianto felt nervous.

Jack tried to not laugh at the obvious jealousy, "I can't say I'm not infatuated with him." He see Ianto's eyes falling, "But hey, I am not looking to run off with him again, I just need to make sure if he needs my help, I am ready."

Ianto nodded, "So how does Natalie come into this?"

Jack felt himself studying the room again, "I don't know..." He could finally feel like he could be honest. "I am just scratching the surface of it all..."

* * *

Natalie felt her eyes going around the shopping centre, she kept looking around. Part of her was in her mind thinking over everything she read. "This is the place..." Her attention went to Owen, then back to her watch. "we couldn't have missed it..."

Owen felt his eyes looking around the people going about their business. "What are we looking for?"

"Just keep an eye out for the blonde." Natalie turned to Owen, it was easier to read his face, and now it was getting strange how she was getting better at reading people. "It'll be easy."

"Easy..." Owen wanted to laugh, "You don't know the meaning..." He stopped seeing the woman from the feed, she was rushing towards them, but it was hard to make out if she had even notice them. "Are you going to let me in on the plan now?"

Natalie kept herself focused, she watched as the woman ran passed, then she broke into a sprint, her hand reached out for the woman. Natalie didn't know what she was doing, but before she knew it the woman was out.

Owen stopped beside her, "What the fuck?"

Natalie could see people gathering around, "Don't worry, we're..." She didn't think far, but her eyes went to Owen hoping he was better at thinking on his feet.

"This woman is a patient of mine..." Owen found his I.D, and showed it to the crowd. "She's been missing from the hospital." He then glanced to Natalie. "I'll get this sorted." He muttered picking her up on her feet, and he watched Natalie helping.

They walked away from the crowd, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I have a brief outlook, and now I am pretty sure we can get some inside information."

Owen rolled his eyes, "I really hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Gwen watched as Ianto and Jack came back into the hub, she felt she did all she could to get as much information on Natalie. She felt like something she could try and wrap her head around, but froze seeing that Ianto wasn't going to leave Jack's side. "So, I finished that thing you asked."

"I know..." Ianto bluntly snuck in.

Gwen tilted her head to look Jack, "What happened to I don't want anyone to know yet!" Her eyes shifted to Ianto.

Jack inhaled, "He followed me to Natalie's place." He turned to Ianto, "And he was helpful in what I needed to find." He placed his hand into his pockets.

"And what was that?" Gwen turned to Ianto to see that they didn't bring anything back with them. "Jack?"

Ianto placed his hands in his pockets mimicking Jack, "Nothing... We found nothing."

"And that's what you was looking for?" Gwen felt lost, "You spent four hours looking for nothing?"

Ianto gave a smirk glancing to Jack, they didn't spend four hours looking. "We'll we had to be sure."

"I didn't find a photo album, no keeps sakes, nothing a normal person would have." Jack couldn't help but feel smug, "I mean it's natural for you people to keep something of nostalgic nature."

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "You assume everyone is a secret hoarder." She then folded her arms across her chest.

"You have a shoebox under your bed filled with old cinema tickets..." Ianto pointed out, "and a really questionable teddy on your closet floor." He then pointed to Jack, "And all the stuff this guy holds onto..."

Jack and Gwen both stared at Ianto, "How do you know this stuff?"

"I know things..." Ianto pointed to himself, "And I know I've kept hold of a few things too."

"And when I looked through Natalie's place, there wasn't anything old, just an Ikea showroom." Jack pointed to Gwen, "So yea, it's a little weird."

"So what are we thinking?" Gwen then felt her eyes going to Ianto, "I mean you've got to explain why you are worried one second then happy?"

Ianto then turned to Jack, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Gwen looked confused.

Tosh walked up to them all, "You guys know I've been here the whole time, and you're talking about Natalie in a way that means she could be a danger... And she's with Owen!"

Jack, Ianto and Gwen all stood frozen, they didn't realise that Tosh was still in the hub, and now she was looking seriously scared. The air felt tense, and maybe it was time for Jack to come clean.

"I've discovered an unusually activity two months ago..." Jack pointed out, he felt everyone was staring at him. "The activity left a marker of alien origin." He could see Gwen looking confused.

"So this all lead you to Natalie?" Gwen asked trying to keep herself relevant in the conversation.

Jack nodded, "The moment I got a sign of it, I had to figure out the mystery." He then felt that with all the eyes on him, he loved being the centre of attention. "I was bored!"

"You was bored so you decided to track down a potential danger!" Tosh was quick to step out of the line, "A potential danger that is with Owen!"

Jack held a hand up, "She isn't a danger, I've worked out what I think she is..."

"So what is she then?" Gwen stepped forward, "You sure you ruled out sleeper agent?"

"She got a paper cut," Ianto pointed out, "Two days ago..."

Tosh raised her eyebrow, "The sleeper agents have impenetrable skin..." she said slowly trying to figure if she was correct.

Ianto nodded, "And also Jack has a theory around her necklace..."

"You mean the funny patterns on the locket." Gwen pointed out, "You know what it's about."

"It's from Gallifrey," Jack spoke, he knew that they had no clue what he was talking about. "The patterns are not a design, it's letters, and the letters are her name..."

"So she's Gallifranian?" Tosh spoke quietly.

Jack laughed, "She's a time lady." He grinned.


	4. Last to know

**Chapter four**

_Last to know_

Owen felt like this could of been a waste, but he could just feel something was off. The fact they got the woman back to the hotel was shocking enough, Natalie was not what Owen originally thought. The room had a new feel to it now.

"Look we're not going to hurt you, we're here to help." Natalie stood still, her hands played down her sides.

The woman was sat on a chair, it wasn't easy, she knew what she had to do, and it wasn't easy. "I told you, I said I need to go. Just let me go!"

Owen grunted, "This is a waste of time Nat!" He threw his hand up in the air in frustration. "She won't even tell us her name."

Natalie felt a pain, it wasn't even a big thing, but enough for her to know that it went through her. "We know you're not the first in this, but we want you to be the last."

"Hazel..." She looked up to Natalie now. "My name is Hazel," He voice was breaking, "And if I don't solve this, if I don't find what they need..." She pulled the collar of her shirt to show a flashing green light, "I die..."

Owen felt his eyes snap to the light, he moved to get a closer look to see whatever it was it was attached to her skin. He knew it was nothing of this world, or if it was it wasn't something he'd seen before. "Who are they? And what do they want you to find?"

Natalie Titled her head, it was a flash of knowledge that she didn't know where it came from. Her hand reached towards the light, her eyes snapped to Owen. "It's not a who..." Her eyes went back to the woman. "What do you need to find?" She asked taking her hand.

Hazel's eyes focused on Natalie, she didn't really know much, all she knew was the voice, the only voice that was commanding her. The thought was trying to get back to what she needed to do. "I have to find the undying..." She felt her neck, the light was under her skin.

Owen didn't know why, but it was a quick revelation, "They want Jack."

Natalie's head snapped around to look at Owen, "Why Jack?"

"Because he can't die," He froze for a moment, "Well he can die, he just doesn't stay dead."

Natalie laughed, "That..." She laughed a little louder. "Why am I not surprise?" She now went back to Hazel, "So you know what you have to do?"

Hazel had no idea what was going on, but her eyes went from Owen back to Natalie, "You're going to help me deliver the undying?"

Owen shook his head, "As much as I am shocked I am saying this, we're not going to give Jack to whatever this is." He shook his head, "Not now, not ever!"

"You know whatever is doing this, they are going to keep doing it, and the fact it's always in Cardiff, shows that..." Her eyes went to the chair, then she glanced to the open window. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Owen didn't even notice when he was speaking with Natalie, they'd both taken their eyes off of Hazel, and in the brief moment she was gone.

* * *

"So take me back to the Time Lord..." Tosh stepped forward, she didn't know what to make of it. Out of all the things she had been through, this was something that stomped her. "I mean why isn't there anything about it on our database?"

Jack took a breathe, "The Doctor, he's a Time Lord, and he doesn't trust Torchwood."

"But you're meant to be friends?" Gwen asked trying to not step on his toes, but for once maybe Jack would open up.

Jack didn't know what to do, it was easy for him to keep things to himself, Jack knew it was time. "I know that my life is a mystery to you guys." He turned to Ianto, "But I died, and then I wasn't dead." He brushed his hands over his face. "I thought I'd see The Doctor again I'd get something, anything to tell me I was going to be okay." He shook his head. "I am a fixed point in time, I'll be forever..."

Ianto placed a hand to Jack's shoulder, he knew this couldn't be easy for Jack to be so open. The moment was now, "So how do you think Natalie is also a Time Lord?"

Turning to Ianto Jack smiled, "The necklace she wears, it's a Biodata module." He remembered how The Master was an frail old man one moment, then he wasn't. "If my theory is right, that means Natalie isn't human. And all she has to do is open the locket..."

"Hold up!" Gwen jumped in, "You lost me at Biodata."

Jack laughed, "I forget you have such a simple mind..." Jack thought carefully about his words. "It's like a flash drive, but much better as it saves their essence to it, they can make themselves another species..."

"So she's human?" Tosh pointed out, "Why would she be human?" Her voice trailed off.

Everyone turned to Jack now, he could tell they all expected him to have to the answers, but in hindsight he didn't. While the room was silent, he knew that he had to say something to fill the void. "Well, I don't really know..."

Ianto nodded, "All we do know is that if this is the case we have to be careful."

"I thought you said she wasn't dangerous..." Tosh chimed in, she didn't know what to think, but if she was going to think anything, it was that she always knew it was going to turn out bad for them.

* * *

Owen felt the carpet under his shoes, he wasn't sure if it could take much of the pacing he was doing, but he stopped to see that Natalie was still staring out of the window.

"You got to stop doing that." She spoke, but she knew he wasn't going to listen. "She couldn't of gotten that far, I mean it's a ten foot drop." He eyes going to the distance from the window to the ground below, it wasn't a high window, but it wasn't as if it was an easy escape.

Owen stopped his momentum, and then turned to see Natalie still staring out, "Well she did it, and for all we know we've given her a clue." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just fucked up, I mean why would someone want Jack?"

"Well from what you've said Jack doesn't stay dead, he's undying." Natalie felt stupid repeating what they both already knew. "But!" Her attention turned to Owen. "What if there is something out there that wants what Jack has..."

Owen froze for a moment, "So do you think she's going to get the information and then go back to the bay to get Jack?" He spoke slowly, and wondered what they were going to do.

"Do you think it's something you should tell Jack about?" Natalie moved away from the window and then stopped to see that Owen's phone was already in his hand. "I'm guessing you do care."

"I don't care, I just don't want something big and bad to get the ability to not die." He went to type on his phone, but he didn't want to ring Jack and hear the disappointment in his voice.

Natalie went over to her Jacket putting it on, "Well why you stand around here, I am going out there and finding Hazel!" She watched Owen's face. "We'll not much is going to get done if we're standing around with our heads up our arses." She took her bag heading for the door, she didn't even give Owen a time to respond closing the door behind her.

Owen put his phone into his pocket, he let out a grunt. The message unsent on his phone.

* * *

Natalie loved the rush of running, she didn't even know why, but it was like her dreams coming to life. She didn't remember much of them beside war, but something else would come back whenever she ran.

Running gave her a feeling of joy, she couldn't even understand where this joy was coming from but she loved it.

Hazel was in her sight, she could make her out just a few feet ahead of her, and when she finally caught up her hands reaching out to grab hold of her, and in a flash she was no longer on the street.

"Son of a bitch..." Natalie felt her eyes looking around her new surrounding, "Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore..."

With Hazel on the ground in front of her, she felt her eyes looking around herself, she had no clue where she was. Her eyes were taking so much in, and for a brief moment she took hold of her locket feeling like something was warming up on the inside, a feeling of belonging.

Hazel kept low, her hands holding her neck, she didn't know what to do, but her eyes went to Natalie, "You shouldn't of come after me, you are so stupid!"

"Not stupid..." Natalie was sure she could feel everything around her, like the place was talking to her. "Just I wasn't expecting this..." She brushed her hands against a console. It was like little bits of a dream coming back to her, but then something about it made her think it wasn't really a dream.

In the shadows came a sound, it was like someone was moving about, it wasn't loud, but enough to catch Natalie's attention in the darkness. A feeling starting to move through her. "Well... Well..." A man clapped his hands. "You called and said you found the undying, but I just see a silly girl." He's voice was something that made Natalie feel uneasy, but she kept her ground.

"She knows the undying, they call him Jack..." Hazel kept to the ground, "You promised..." She whispered.

"You still failed, and even if you didn't..." The man pressed a button.

Natalie felt her eyes going to Hazel, it wasn't what she thought, but watching the girl turn to ash and hit the floor. Natalie stared at the man. "Why?"

"Why. Well you know who I am looking for, and a pretty thing like you is easy to make a trade." He smirked. "I like to think of getting a head of the competition." He now reached over to Natalie grabbing her by the throat, but froze catching his eyes on her locket and his smirk got wider. "And I just won The Doctor's lottery." He let out a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Jack felt his phone vibrate, for a second he was going to ignore it before picking it up. "She's gone?" He spoke more to himself than to the team around him.

"Natalie's gone?" Ianto felt lost, he didn't understand what Jack was saying.

Jack put his phone back into his pockets, "Gwen you need to keep on top of everything here." He gave Ianto a quick kiss. "Don't miss me." He whispered before looking back to Gwen. "I need to go, and I'll just have to explain everything else when I get back." He grinned before running away.

Gwen felt like screaming, "One day I'd like it if he didn't just rush off..."

Ianto touched his lips, but he wasn't mad. No he broke into a smile. "He's perfect."

* * *

Jack turned up to the hotel, he didn't know what to expect, but he found himself getting to the room that Owen was sitting in. He'd found his eyes staring down Owen trying his hardest to get what was going on.

"So start from the beginning." Jack was standing in front of Owen sitting on the bed, he placed his hands into his pockets. He was doing his best to listen.

Owen brushed his hands into his hair, he glanced up to Jack. "Hazel got away, and Natalie went after her. I didn't know she could run so fast. So when I caught up to them, and I tried to catch Natalie, but they both vanished." Owen felt his eyes studying Jack, he knew the man well enough to know he wasn't happy. "I tried..."

Jack held a hand up, "Just show me where they disappeared from." He started to head for the door.

Owen was quick to get up, he followed Jack to the exit, but he knew everything wasn't feeling right. He didn't know what happened to Natalie, but he knew that the women who this was happening to, was never seen again.

Jack kept close to Owen, he touched something on his wrist band, he could feel the activity closer to where Natalie and Hazel disappeared from. He then waiting a few moments, then turned to Owen. "Where ever Natalie is, it's not far from here." He turned to look around them. "Something here, isn't what it should be..."

Owen was looking around themselves, he didn't understand what Jack was talking about. He was looking around, trying to figure why he was worried, he didn't get attached to people. "What are you on about?" He then felt his eyes going around slowly to something catching the corner of his eye.

Jack didn't like the feeling of the hair sticking up on the back of his neck, he felt himself turning to Owen. "When you texted me, why was it important that I come here?"

Owen felt frozen, he then reached into his pocket to take his phone out, and then it dawned on him, he thought Jack was tracking them, he came because he always knew things. "I didn't text you Jack..." He felt his eyes following Jack's eyes.

Jack didn't want to say his name, he could only feel his eyes going to Natalie now, she was close to him, but for a second Jack could tell she wasn't with him, she was scared.

Owen went to take a step forward, but Jack was quick to placed a hand on shoulder to hold him back, "Owen, you don't want to mess with him." He took a deep breathe.

It was so much for Jack, it wasn't a person who'd he'd forget so quickly, but he thought he was dead. But here he was standing in front of him. He wanted to figure what was going on.

Natalie was standing still, she could see something behind Jack's eyes, and while she didn't understand what was going on. "Jack, I just want to say this isn't what I signed up for..." She felt the man's hand holding her at the elbow. "So I am not sure how I am going top my first week..."

Jack held a hand up, "Well I don't know if anything is going to top this..." His eyes were kind to Natalie, he didn't want to scare her. "If you want me, let her go!"

"Now why would I do that Jackie Boy..." A grin broke over his face making it look cruel. "I think I'll keep a hold of her." His voice was low, he kept focus on Jack. "But no hello... No how are you doing?"

Owen wanted to step forward, but again he felt Jack holding him back. "Come on Jack, we've taken on bigger wankers than him!"

"No we haven't." Jack felt like he was trying to not lose it, but it wasn't easy. "He's not what he appears."

Owen felt lost, "Who is this bastard?"

"Oh Jackie... Oh you haven't told your little friend about me. About us, our time together..." He let out a laugh that rang out loud. "I mean, you've not even said my name..."

"Jack not to sound ungrateful, but this man is a serious loony tune..." Natalie felt her eyes going to the person holding her. She felt lost, her eyes going from Jack to Owen.

Suddenly Jack notice she wasn't wearing her locket, he felt something deep in him. It was ready to make a drastic action, but he knew he had to hold it back. "Master!" Jack hissed through his teeth.

"Oh," The Master placed a hand to his chest, "Both my hearts just skipped a beat..." He chuckled, "But I think I know what you're looking for." He reached into his pocket taking out Natalie's locket. "Funny how The Doctor insisted we were the only ones left, and here we have a little solider..." He laughed more for himself. "And The Doctor is always one to keep so much to himself." He turned to look at Natalie. "You're a baby, probably fresh from the academy to fight in the time war. The Doctor could never stop himself from saving just one..." He snapped his attention to Jack slowly edging himself towards him. "No... no.. no." He waved a finger. "She's in her fragile human form, and if I happen to end that fragile life... No regeneration for you missy..." His eyes were now fixed on Natalie's confused expression.

She couldn't help but feel scared, her eyes trying hard not to get lost. She'd never seen this person before, but the things he spoke about reminded her of all she was dreaming. "Jack..."

"Yes Jack," The Master pulled Natalie a little bit closer, "Tell me, do you know about little..." He stopped staring at her face, "Was it Natalie?" He crinkled his nose, "You don't even know..." He snapped his attention now to Owen. "You have no idea."

Owen hated this, he was watching the fear in Natalie's eyes, his tried to hope that Jack had some kind of plan. His whole life he never even imagined the things he'd seen. "Jack, for fuck sake tell me this is going to end bad for him!"

"Yes Jack, is it going to end bad... For me?" The Master's hand moved up Natalie's elbow to her chin, he held her close to him taking in all of her face. "I remember being stuck in a human shell," He brushed his thumb over her cheek feeling a tear drop roll over it. "Don't be scared..." He whispered softly into her ear, his thumb still rubbing circles on her cheek. "I'll give you a chance to be free."

Jack took a careful step, "No," He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't trust it.

Natalie didn't know what was going on, "You're going to let me go?" Her voice was shaking now, her eyes kept locked on The Master as she couldn't even start to understand what was going on.

"As soon as The Doctor arrives..." He smirked, "Cos I have a feeling he's keeping a tab on you." He took the locket from his pocket and put it back around her neck. "Open it!" He snapped at her.

Jack could tell this wasn't going to end well and he wanted to help, but with The Master's one hand holding the locket, the other was still holding on tight to her face. He had a look on in his eyes that Jack didn't want to test The Master at this point. "How do you know she's even a Time Lord, she could of brought that piece of junk from a yard sale or something..."

"Don't test me!" The Master squeezed his hand tighter on Natalie, he could feel her intake of breath. "Open it!"

Natalie wanted to cry, she could feel the tears, and her hands started to shake feeling them move towards the locket. "I can't..." She didn't know how, but something was beating from the locket, it was hard to describe it in words, but her hand held it tight. "I won't!"

Owen didn't understand what was going on, but he glanced around him, he didn't know what the sound was. It was some eerie noise filling the air, and the sound put a smile on Jack's face.

The Master felt his eyes searching around, he didn't think he's plan would work this quick, he didn't even know what was going to happen as the blue box materialise slowly. The Master lighten his grip on Natalie's face.

The Twelfth Doctor stepped out from the door, it was a dramatic motion, but froze for a second. "This isn't what I was expecting..." He turned to the inside of the Tardis. "You!" He turned to The Master.

"I see you have a new face..." The Master smirked big, but it was a kind of face he didn't trust.

The Doctor tried to keep his cool, he'd didn't trust any version of The Master, but he couldn't understand why the TARDIS brought him here until his eyes locked with her. "And your face is still the same." He felt his eyebrows narrow at the sight of The Master before he became Missy.

Jack wanted to laugh, but The Master was still holding onto Natalie in a expression of aggression. "Another make over?" He glanced over him with amusement. "Looking very Scottish."

"Jack," He felt his eyes going over Natalie, it was scary how so much would come back to him, and then it dawned on him why the TARDIS brought him here and now. "Trust you to find her..." His attention went to The Master. "I'd appreciate it if you let her go."

"Now why would I want to do that?" The Master's hand let go of Natalie, and in that brief moment his hand let her go Natalie made a run for it. The Master was quick to grab her arm pulling her back. "I mean she's nothing special..." He felt his hand moving her closer to him.

"You wanted me!" Jack snapped his attention, "She isn't important." With The Doctor here Jack felt a new ounce of confidence run through him.

"Jack as much as I know you love the situation revolving around you, but this isn't that time." The Doctor turned to The Master. "But this isn't the time to be threating a simple girl." His eyes trying to avoid Natalie's confused expression.

"Well I did want Jack, as I wonder how on earth he can still be alive after how long since you left him stranded?" He looked smug with himself. "What just over a hundred years?"

Jack felt his hands tense by his side, and he knew what The Master was trying to do to him. "You don't even want to know..."

"So Doctor, how can I get what he has?" The Master felt his eyes lock on The Doctor. "Or can I rip it from him?" He had a thought that made him chuckle.

Owen felt himself raising his hand, "Right, but why is Natalie so fucking important?"

The Doctor turned to Owen, "I like you," He pointed, "Well what is so Fucking important about Natalie..." He started to walk towards Owen, "I am wondering the same thing." He then stood beside Jack, "I mean she's not even that great to look at." He kept moving, he was studying the situation. "But Master," He got close, he placed his free hand on Natalie. "I think you're going senile in your old age."

"Me! Senile?" The Master was not liking this, "You don't even want to know." He was noticing The Doctor's hand on Natalie. "I know you too well..." His hand touching the locket. "I know enough to know she isn't just normal someone, because if she was just a plain human..." He pushed The Doctor off of Natalie, "You wouldn't of came!" He then pulled Natalie into his arms, he pushed a button on a watch he had on and they both vanished.

The Doctor looked frustrated, "Damn it!" He glared to where The Master once was.

"What do we do now?" Jack felt lost, he knew that Owen was starting to look the same as how he felt.

The Doctor could only stare out into the sky, "We're going to have to save her." He turned to see Jack standing next to him. "I'm guessing you found out what Natalie really is."

Jack shrugged, "I made my guess..."


	5. Three wise Doctors

**Chapter five**

_Three wise Doctors..._

"We'll we're going to need a plan..." The Doctor spoke, but he stopped feeling his eyes going to behind him. It was the echo sound of The TARDIS, but too weird to hear more than once. "And I think the TARDIS really wants to save her."

Jack spun around to see two TARDIS beside the one The Twelfth Doctor came from, and both doors opening up. Jack turned to The Twelfth Doctor, it was Ten and Eleven staring at each other. "Wow, is it Christmas already?"

Eleven's eyes stared to Ten, "Again..." He laughed, he turned to Twelve, "Oh, Hello." He didn't know who the man was, but he straightened his bowtie, "Jack!" He rushed to pull him into a big hug.

Ten felt his eyes turn to Twelve, he felt his eyes pulled to the face of a roman, a man he saved. "So question on why are we here?" He placed his hands in his pockets.

Owen felt lost, he heard so much about The Doctor, but it seemed there was three of them in one place. "How is this?"

Twelve knew what Ten was staring at, "I don't forget."

"No," Ten tried to keep himself together, "But we're too late, there is no other words to say..." He turned to head back to his TARDIS.

Jack felt Eleven let him go, "Too late?" Jack was puzzled, but he felt his eyes going to the TARDIS, "Hold on!" He snapped, "You were not just called he at random, and you're not all about to walk away from this!"

Eleven stopped looking at Ten, his attention on Owen. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

Owen straighten himself out, "Owen Harper, medical examiner of Torchwood Three!" he felt his eyes glaring. "That guy, that Master!" He felt himself snap, "Has taken a member of our team, and you three are the reason she's here in the first place."

Ten felt himself turn, he didn't know why, but he couldn't help but pay attention. "The Master has her, she's as good as..." He shook his head.

Twelve felt it, his eyes glared, "Don't you dare think like that, don't you even." He pointed his finger. "You are so quick to write her off," His attention to Eleven. "And you!" He felt it like a serge of emotion. "You both know why you are here. Why we are all here." He straightened himself up. "We are going to save her."

Eleven stared, he knew the passion, the fire of rage behind cold eyes. "You're me?" He couldn't wrap his mind around it, he should be the last. "Spoilers?"

Twelve felt his head nod, he didn't want to break his seriousness. "Right now, we have a girl to save." He exhaled, "And I think it's time we put our own selfish needs aside and let her be who she's meant to be..."

Eleven puffed his chest out, but stopped himself, "Yes lets give her, her true form." He shook his head, "Let her know everyone she loves is gone, and that she'll live with that knowledge, we lied all this time, we lied so much we believed the lie." He pointed to Jack, "How did you find her? Why make her a part of your team?"

Jack held his hands up, "Didn't get the memo. Hey dumping a Time Lady in human skin, don't touch." He then pointed, "Plus how, and who left her here?"

Ten, Eleven and Twelve was all paying attention to Jack, and in a brief second looked to each other. "Ah!" They said in collective, they didn't need to mention him, but they knew.

"So you dumped her on Earth and pissed off!" Owen was starting to feel ignored, he couldn't even start to express his temper, but deep inside he knew what felt like to be unwanted, and abandoned. "How do you live with yourself?"

"You can't even begin to comprehend the thought process that went into doing what I did." Twelve stood forward, "When I left her, I felt fear. I also felt like I was doing good."

"Good!" Owen spat, "You didn't do any good for her, you did it for yourself!"

Twelve stood to his full height, he wasn't much taller than Owen, but the rage of him made he tower over Owen. "How dare you!" He stepped forward.

Eleven stood beside Jack, both of them watching, "How long has she been with you?" He asked trying to understand.

"I picked up on her when I got unusually energy patterns, and there was Natalie." Jack was feeling his eyes going towards Owen and Twelve. "But I never for a moment thought..." his eyes to Twelve.

"You did this..." Owen pointed to the three Doctors, "And now she is going to die." He glared.

Ten stepped forward, he was quiet until this moment, "Oh he isn't going to kill her." He shook his head. "He can do so much more damage with her alive, but she is useless to him until she opens the biodata module, she's still just a human."

"We made it that the only person who can open it, the only way she'll return..." Twelve stepped forward to Ten. "Is if she chooses to do so."

Owen felt lost again, "What you're saying is medically impossible?"

"To your medical standards yes, but this is something bigger than you'll ever understand boy." Twelve smirked, "And you will never know."

"I am not a boy, and I won't have you talk to me like I am an insulant child!" Owen hissed through his teeth.

Twelve made a step forward, "You really need to stop him Jack."

"Yes Jack stop me." Owen snapped his head around to see Jack staring at him.

Eleven sighed, "This isn't going to help."

"What are you going to plan to do?" Owen pointed, "Because so far you're not much bloody use!"

Ten eyes snapped to Owen, "Right I need everyone to shut up." His voice raised up. "Because right now I know what is going to happen, and I know we're going to need to get ourselves on the same page."

* * *

The Master was walking around Natalie on a chair, he was studying over her. He just couldn't figure out where to start. "So you know Jack?" He kept walking, he could feel that Natalie was watching him.

"I don't really know him that well." Natalie's face was focused on trying to keep calm. She didn't know why, but she knew she couldn't make him angry. "He's just a little eccentric."

"And The Doctor..." The Master stopped, he kneeled in front of Natalie, his eyes locked onto hers. "You have no idea what I am talking about." He brushed a hand against her cheek, it was soft. "You don't even know..."

Natalie could tell in that moment he wasn't going to hurt her, but something behind the brown in his eyes. "I was just a computer programmer, and Jack thought of me as something special."

"Oh, but in this moment in time you are something so very special to me..." The Master spoke sweetly, his fingers taking her hair out, he brushed his fingers through Natalie's hair. "You poor thing."

It was if her skin was crawling, "You are completely insane." She moved her face away from him. "Just let me go."

"But I can't let you go, I am going to be your saviour." The Master let her hair go, he got to his feet again. "Can't you see it?" He spun around, The Master again put his face an inch from hers. Taking Natalie's hand placing it to his chest. "Can't you feel it?" moving her hand from one point to another on his chest.

Natalie's eyes went big, she wasn't a medical professional, but she knew enough. "Bu that's impossible." Her fingers brushed over his shirt, her eyes staring up into his. "No human can have two heart beats..."

The Master smiled, "I do, but that is down to regeneration, and you should know." He had let go of her hand, but she was still holding it on his chest. "This human form, it's not you..." He placed his hand around the locket. "Open this and you will see all the wonders of what you truly are." His voice was a soft whisper.

* * *

There was three Doctors with Jack and Owen in the hotel room, but it was Owen doing all the pacing.

Jack watching the three Doctors all talking over each other while trying to find a way to find Natalie.

The one thing they all couldn't agree on was whether to be happy about Natalie remembering who she really is, or she would be happier living a human life.

Eleven was stood by the window, he was thinking of what year they were in, he knew that Jack was going to go through so much pain, but he couldn't intervene in the things that had to happen.

"All I am saying is for all we know the locket has already been open, and she could be seriously mad at us..." Eleven turned to Twelve, "And what if she's going to think The Master is the one to save her."

Twelve pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe he used to be him. "From what I can confirm, I know we are going to save her, but I just don't know the how..." He looked up to see Ten still looking out the window. "We just need to find the right means."

"I wish I could help," Ten was trying to work out what The Master would be doing, the last he knew of The Master was that he was dead, but then the man didn't really stay dead for too long.

Owen didn't know why he was getting a rage come on him, he didn't even know Natalie that well, but he knew that she was part of the team now, and she was in danger. "You three are meant to be the great Doctor!" He felt his eyes turn to Jack, "And they can't even figure out how to save one of his own people."

Twelve was watching Owen, he didn't know what to think. "You don't know what we've had to do..."

"No. But then you're all standing around. You don't have a plan, you don't even agree with yourself!" Owen waved his hand. "Now this wanker has Natalie, and you're all talking about her being made back into whatever she is. How do you know he isn't just going to kill her?"

"He won't kill her..." All Doctor's said at the same moment.

Jack smirked, he felt his eyes turn to Ten. "So this isn't the best time..."

"Spoilers." Eleven turned from his part of the room, "And I have an idea..."He was starting to smile, "because I got a feeling of déjå vu."

* * *

Ianto was sitting watching both Gwen and Tosh talking, he knew that he was the only one who really trusted Jack. While he felt his eyes following both of them, he kept quiet.

"Are you not even the slightest bit curious to what is going on?" Gwen's attention on Ianto finally.

He just rocked on the chair, "I know that what ever is going on, Jack can handle it." He exhaled getting to his feet, "Anyone fancy coffee?"

Tosh and Gwen both staring at Ianto with mouth open shock. "Jack and Owen could be in serious danger and you're thinking of coffee!" Tosh snapped finally.

"I'll put the coffee on..." Ianto walked away, he wasn't going to be pulled into the conversation.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I think we should help." She went for her keys, she turned to see Tosh. "What?"

"I..." Tosh felt her hand was playing with a long necklace she was wearing that day. "I mean Jack would be mad if we ignored a direct order..."

There was a long silence that hung in the air, the only sound was Ianto in the kitchen making coffee. Gwen picked her keys up, "I can't believe you two." She went for the exit seeing Ianto in her way. "You can't stop me."

Ianto exhaled, "Jack's just sent a text." He held his phone up, "He and Owen are fine, and they have three Doctors with them." He reached taking the keys from Gwen throwing them across the hub.

"What the hell!" Gwen watched her keys flying away. "What is wrong with you?"

Tosh went back to the computer, she didn't want to get involved, but part of her was still slightly worried about Owen.

Ianto nodded, "Jack doesn't want us getting involved, and he told me to stop you at any cost."

"By throwing my bloody keys away?" Gwen turned to trying and find where they landed, "What is wrong with you?" She started to walk in the direction they went in.

Ianto shrugged, "It was that or drug you." He went back to the kitchen for the coffee. "Anyone still up for that coffee?"

* * *

Jack stood beside Ten, they had gone over the plan. It seemed like it would work, but Jack didn't speak up. He was watching Ten while noticing a look in his eyes. "So how bad does it end?" He asked now watching Owen helping Twelve.

Ten didn't look to Jack, he knew he wasn't going to remember this interaction, but he wasn't stupid. "I don't know Jake..." he's eyes going over to Eleven working on something by his own TARDIS, "And it's best you don't know what is coming. It won't stop it." He finally looked into Jack's blue eyes, and part of him just couldn't speak.

"Guess I have to wait and see..." Jack gave his best smile, and he placed a hand on Ten's shoulder. "But I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yea..., should be." Ten exhaled, "So how is this going to work?" He turned to Eleven, then seeing Owen was watching the conversation carefully.

"Well, Twelve is modifying Jake's ability to track TARDIS activity, to find The Master's one." He goes to Jack, it seemed they both were starting to get along. "Owen will act as a diversion, while me and Jack sneak by to save Natalie." He sighed. "Just hope he's not got her to..." He pointed at Twelve.

Twelve rolled his eyes, "We're hoping she's not opened the biodata module." He turned to Ten, "I think when we save her, we all give our reason to what we believe."

Jake with his hands in his pocket rocked on the balls of his feet. "Still on the fence?"

"Jake," Ten's voice was curious, "You didn't?"

Jake held a hand to his chest, "I don't know how to feel about that Doctor?" He tried his best to look offended.

Owen snorted, he knew what Ten was talking about, "Doctor, he hasn't got around since he seems pretty serious with Ianto." He smiled to Ten.

"Ianto Jones?" Ten's attention snapped to Jake, "No!" He smiled, but then couldn't help it. "Jack Harkness settling down?"

Jack let out a chuckle, "Don't be too shocked Doctor, I can be monogamous." He folded his arms across his chest.

Ten turned to Owen, but Owen shrugged. "I am as shocked as you are." He pointed to Jack, "But right now we should be hoping this cock and bull plan works." He finished his part of the plan.

Eleven stepped away from his TARDIS, "If I didn't know any better, I think you had feelings for her..." He spoke softly as he approached Owen.

Jack now watching Owen, he couldn't really believe it. "Owen Harper, I would never of thought..."

"Oh sod off!" He snapped, he folded his arms, "I am just concerned for her safety, as we was on this stupid mission."

Ten raised his eyebrow, his attention to Jack. "You know you can tell."

"Yes," Jack smirked, "But Owen doesn't have much luck with love." He turned to see Owen's glare. "What, I think it's adorable."

"I am not adorable, and I am not in love with someone I've not known two minutes!" He waved his hands in the air. "You're all nuts."

Jack and Ten both watching him, "Should I say it?" Jack whispered.

"No, better he works it out for himself." Ten nodded while seeing Twelve was heading their way.

Twelve nodded, "All I know is our TARDIS's brought us here and now." He straightened out his coat. "So we better start now."

* * *

Natalie kept quiet now, with The Master sitting a few feet away from her. She could feel her mind going over everything he told her, but it couldn't really feel real. She tried to think, but everything would always feel wrong.

The Master kept quiet for a reason, he wanted her to dig, dig deep into her memories and know that what he was saying was true. He can wait, he knew he had time. He knew The Doctor too well.

The feeling in the air wasn't tense, but it could be put as sad. Natalie knew she wasn't tied down to the chair, but she couldn't bring herself to move. The Master had given her the locket, and as she played in in her hands she felt a hard lump in her throat.

Trying to remember was the worst part, a broken limb, a heart break. Natalie kept going through her memories, but it wasn't feeling right, and as she kept the locket in her hand the dreams of war would always be more real to her than anything she could think of from her history.

The Master could see her mind working, he knew the same revelation was going to hit her like it did him, he wanted her to open the locket, he wanted her to be mad.

Natalie knew he was watching her, and she knew that he was expecting her to open it. As much as she wanted to open it, it made her fear of what could change.

"I would say I don't have all day..." The Master felt impatient, but he wasn't famous for having patience. "But I would like to remind you."

Natalie stopped staring at the locket, she felt herself smiling and glancing up to The Master. "Why does it matter?" She placed the locket on the console.

"Don't you want to get them memories back?" He tried to not be angry, he knew that he couldn't force her to open it, The Doctor made it clear that she could only open it when she really wanted to open it.

Natalie shrugged, "I really don't want to..." Her eyes now going over his face, and while she knew she should be smarter. "Why should I believe that I am a...?"

"You are a time lord!" The Master snapped.

Natalie raised her eyebrow, "A time lord, or you mean lady..." She raised her eyebrow. "I think this is a joke."

The Master bit his fist, he didn't want to give into the rage that was burning in his chest. "You can't be that dim!"

"But I am." Natalie now tilted her head. "I am human after all." She gave him a small smile to know she was getting under his skin.

The Master felt himself close to snapping, he picked himself up getting closer to her. "You are not human!" He growled. His hand grabbing her face, the other snatching the locket from the console.

Natalie's eyes pulled towards his, and while his hand was tightly gripping her attention, she felt his fingers sharp in her cheeks. "I am human." Her voice was trying hard to push passed the fear in her eyes. "I will no open that things."

The Master squeezed harder on her face, he knew this wasn't going to help. "How about if you don't open it. I'll open you up to show you how human you really are!"

Natalie tried to hide her fear, but it wasn't working.

The Master kept staring dead into Natalie's eyes, and while she could feel his grip on her face loosen, "I won't." Her voice trailed off.

"I," The Master dropped her face finally. "If only you knew..." His words a whisper, but he knew he had to try and convince her.

The moment seemed to stand still, and while Natalie kept perfectly still she still felt him close to her face. He was trying to work a way out, and he's eyes kept focused. Neither of them spoke, and Natalie didn't know how she was going to get out of this in one piece.

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes, she didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks, or if she really saw him. Natalie knew the best she could do was to not focus her attention onto it.

The Master made himself cautious, he caught Natalie's attention shifting ever so slightly to one side. He wasn't going to let Natalie know that he had noticed her attention drifting to the left.

Owen tried his best to be quiet, he knew the Doctor's had faith in him, but he knew that he needed to keep to his part. He felt Natalie's eyes catching on him, he didn't know what to do to keep quiet and get her attention.

"Now who can be..." The Master turned quickly, but just as he turned around Owen ducked. "I'm not that thick!" The Master called out.

Natalie's eyes going to The Master, she couldn't give Owen away. "No," Natalie shouted to gain his attention. "I mean to say is..." Natalie felt The Master watching her now. "If I open this locket, and if." She tried to keep both her eyes on The Mater as she could shift her eyes slightly to see Owen moving more. "Will you hurt anyone?"

The Master smirked, "I won't kill the stupid boy in my TARDIS." He took a knife out of his pocket, swiftly turning to throw the knife now hitting Owen in the shoulder. "You really think you can sneak past me?" His attention now on Owen.

Owen felt the pain shooting through his shoulder, down his arm. "It was worth a try..." He smirked. "But then I'm not the rescue..." He could hear the sound of The Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS.

The Master gritted his teeth, "This is taking too long!" he walked away from Natalie and the console. It wasn't long until he was holding Owen by his injured shoulder, and he took the knife out making Owen hiss in pain. "I have a great motivation." He knew it wouldn't be long until The Doctor would be here. "You open the locket." The knife now at Owen's throat. "Or I open him up!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ello all, just a quick note I will be having a steady updating of this story, as I am currently start chapter fifteen, and as I complete a new chapter I will post another here. Hope you're enjoying this tale.


	6. The choices we make define us

**Chapter six**

_The choices we make define us. _

Two months ago...

The War Doctor was setting the location, he knew the path he was to take, and while he glanced to the young girl. Part of him was feeling bad for what he was doing. She trusted him, and helped him, but he couldn't bring himself to let her help him end it all.

She was young, she never knew a life that wasn't war, that wasn't a constant fight. He had to give her something that wasn't pain.

Nisnoierungurlumimid lay unconscious by the console, she was completely unaware of what would become of her. The fact The War Doctor had already hid her TARDIS in earth time, and now as he already altered her mind, he body was human.

As he knew where to put her The War Doctor felt himself crouch by her side, his fingers brushed some hair from her face, and he could feel the TARDIS coming to a stop.

Lifting her up and took her into the world she would only know, and he didn't know if he'd ever come back for her. The small flat he'd set up, everything in the memory he had created for her.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, but he knew he couldn't stay long, the feeling of regret was already starting to sink in, and he knew when she woke she'd not remember all the things she had seen and done.

Present day...

Jack knew his gut, and he couldn't explain why he felt bad, but he knew to trust it. While Jack understood The Doctor well, he also knew to listen to his instincts. The sensation was washing through him, and Jack's attention to Eleven. "Why do I have a feeling?"

Eleven couldn't understand the complexities of Jack's mind, but he couldn't even begin to explain to this man of all the pain that awaited him. He just couldn't tell him for the repercussions of it on the time line. "Jack," Eleven felt himself being pulled into Jack's eyes. He didn't know how to act now. "What is wrong?"

"I know Owen," He felt himself in the TARDIS, but he couldn't bring himself to really say what he thought of his second in command. "He should of..."

"He has done what he's meant to do," Eleven felt himself watching Jack. "But you can't be involved with this."

Jack shifted his attention, he moved to the door of the TARDIS to exit, and as he pushed and pulled on the door, he knew it wasn't going to open. He snapped back to Eleven. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Jack," Eleven felt his fingers straighten his bow tie, "We believe it's best that what ever happened." He kept himself serious now, "She can't be involved with Torchwood."

Jack felt taken back, it was the worst kind of betrayal. "I thought I earned your trust Doctor." He couldn't help but feel hurt. "Have I done something so bad, so horrifying that you lose faith in me?"

Eleven kept still, he knew the best way to keep things to himself, and he knew it was for the best for him to do this. "Jack, you know I can't share."

"So I haven't done it, and I." Jack felt himself close the gap between himself and Eleven. "Tell me what I do, tell me and I can change it!" His eyes pleading with him.

It hurt Eleven, he could feel it in both his hearts, but with Jack's eyes searching his, and he knew what he was trying to do. "Jack..." Eleven took hold of Jack's hands. "You know more than anything that I will no tell you, and you know I won't ever risk the time line." He let him go. "But you need to understand we made this choice for the benefit of her."

"And Natalie can't make that for herself." Jack wasn't going to just take this.

Eleven shook his head, "Nisnoierungurlumimid," He started, "Is who she really is, and what she's capable of."

"Wow," Jack was taken back, "No wonder you lot give yourself titles and don't say names..." He stopped himself, "I don't get it." He pointed out, "I just..."

"Like I said Jack, it's for the best." Eleven now went over the console, he was pressing buttons as it started up, and he couldn't help but know he had to take Jack back to the Hub.

* * *

Owen wasn't one to want to show fear, he didn't like people to see how venerable he really was. He could only see Natalie's face, her grey iris that seemed big in fear. He knew she was sweating, but he could see the locket now in her hands. "Don't!" Was all Owen could get out as the knife was pushed carefully not to cut, but stop him speaking.

Natalie felt the metal in her hand, somehow it felt like it was humming, a vibration that wasn't audible. It felt like it was singing to her, and while she kept it in her closed fist her eyes never left Owen's dark eyes pleading to her. "Why would you kill him?" Her voice was shaky, she didn't stop watching Owen.

The Master was watching Natalie, he could tell she was scared, he could see her eyes shifting from him, to Owen and back to the locket. "Feels like a drum beat." He whispered, "A drumming to your head, a beat that makes your heart run wild." The Master's voice was alluring, it was speaking through to Natalie in a way that was seductive.

Natalie felt her hand getting tighter around the locket, "How do I make it stop?" Natalie's voice gaining confidence, "How do I get my normal life back?"

Owen couldn't stop himself staring, "Natalie it may seem like the best plan, and god I wish I could go back to normal, but it's not right..." His voice strained under the blade.

"But you should know, understand that..." The Master stopped talking, he could hear him. "Doctor." He smirked.

Ten was standing at the entrance, He was staring down The Master. "You won't be harming anyone." He stood to his fall height.

It was a moment, but enough for The Master's grip on Owen loosen and him to rush over to Natalie. "And there goes my leverage." The Master's attention shifting. "But I guess..."

"You talk too much," Ten stepped closer to The Master, but then he was used to it. "But trying to get her to open the locket by force." He laughed sarcastically. "I mean you should know me well enough."

"I know you've made it clear you don't want her to know." The Master kept his attention on Ten now, he could tell he was older, but then how old was he in this time line. "And war does make us do strange things." The Master kept moving closer to Ten, each step more careful than the other. "As that locket is hers, each of us having a biodata module isn't something you share, each one is made for the Time Lord, each one." His eyes going to Natalie. "Nisnoierungurlumimid," He spoke softly, "Born from war, born to fight." He turned to Ten, "The academy training fighters, training them by the bulk."

Ten felt his eyes focused, he knew what The Master was doing, and he knew it too well. "And what do you expect?" Ten kept his cool, he was never going to give into the anger that The Master pushed into him.

"I expect the truth, I expect you to explain why you made me believe we were the only two!" The Master's eyes stared down Ten, he wasn't going to be swayed by The Doctor.

Ten felt it, he knew it was going to be harder to keep calm, but he stopped as he hear the doors. As now Twelve stood in view, he appeared more confident than Ten gave him credit for.

Owen on the other hand was trying to get a way out, he's eyes shifted to Natalie's. With her focus on the scene, he could see the locket in her hand, the chair was only thing seen. "I think I can see a way out."

"Owen," Natalie's wanted to look to Owen, she wanted to feel like he was going to save them, but her mind kept going to the two men, the two Time Lords, and her mind would focus on the locket. "I can't ignore what my," She stop speaking seeing the confusion on his face.

"Natalie," He felt his hand brush her cheek, with the motion pushing her hair behind her ear. "Is this what you want?" His hand holding hers, the locket still in her grasp. "It's all here."

Twelve's attention shifted to Owen speaking to Natalie, he's eyes focused. "This is the moment." He spoke up, and he could tell everyone was focused on him. "You get to make the choice, not out of fear, not our of obligation."

"I want to speak to Jack." Natalie finally spoke up, "I need to know what he has to say on all of this." Her voice was sounded calm, she now stood with purpose, her locket around her neck.

Ten and Twelve both snapped eyes on her, they didn't know what to think. "Why?" Ten stepped forward.

"What has Jack told you?" Twelve pointed out.

The Master laughed, "Oh, oh this is fun." He clapped his hands. "Why isn't old Jackie boy here?" He turned to Ten, then to Twelve. "Not so keen to have the man who is meant to be so fixed in time."

"I am talking!" Natalie felt her voice, she knew that this was her time to be heard. "I started my week with a man, a man who seemed to seek me out." Her hand pushed her hair from her face. "And I am not one to believe in fate, and I haven't known my mind as clear as I have from the day he walked into my life." Natalie finished with her arms crossing over her chest. "I want Jack, and I want him here. Now!" Her eyes dead set on the two Doctors and The Master.

* * *

Jack straightened himself out, he walked through the space, and he took the moment in seeing all The Doctors watching him. Then again he could see The Master standing away from The Doctors.

"So I guess you can't keep me out of this." Jack felt smug, he didn't like to feel this, but he wanted to get his point across. "Natalie." He could see her sitting at the console of the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS.

She sat with her face blank, he eyes were a dull grey as he could feel her anger. He couldn't explain what he was going to say, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Natalie kept still, "You didn't want my computer skills?" Her voice soft, it wasn't hard to tell she wanted to know.

"No," Jack found himself pulling a chair to be able to sit opposite her. Part of him liked that now he could be honest with her. "I found you, when I thought I was finding something else."

With her eyes Natalie kept her face natural, she kept still. "So Jack, what did you think I was?" She felt scared of the answer, but she knew something had to give. "And I don't want the story, just the facts."

"I guess the time for pleasantries are over," Jack laughed, but stopped seeing Owen glaring at him. "I got traces of TARDIS energy, but then again it was weak, and all I knew was that it could of been anything." He shifted his attention to the Doctors. "When I found you, I wanted to know you wasn't a threat, we currently had to deal with a sleeper agent."

"Sleeper agent?" The Master chimed in, "Oh, that is..." He stopped talking as he knew The Doctors glare. "As you were."

Natalie felt her head tilt to one side, her attention taking in Jack's face, the ticks of his smile, and the look in his eyes. "Part of you was scared of me." He voice drawn out, she couldn't explain it, but something in her was feeling it. "And you had me join your team, to figure out me like a puzzle." Her hand held up to stop Jack from speaking. "I was a game."

"No!" Jack got in, he couldn't stop himself. "I wanted to make sure, I needed..." He felt his voice strain. "I protect the earth."

Owen's hand touched Jack's shoulder, "At what point was I gonna know about this?"

"Not the time Owen!" Jack snapped.

Owen nodded, "Second in command used to mean something, and I am not even..." He could see Natalie's attention on him now. "I'm sorry Nat, it's just hard to see you as a danger."

"Oh she's no danger now," Ten spoke up.

Eleven nodded, "But inside her is a soldier from the time war." He spoke to Owen rather Jack.

"A Soldier I took from the Time War, to give her a new life away from the fighting." Twelve spoke up. He couldn't look away from Natalie. "I did it because a part of me wanted to save just one..." He felt himself going over Ten and Eleven. "We did this as a way of trying to deny what was going to happen."

Jack felt speechless, but now looking at Natalie's face, her fingers brushed the metal of the locket. "You're saying I am a fighter?" She asked feeling strangely stronger.

"Yes," Ten stepped forward now, "You was born, taken from your family, made to do what we all did."

The Master smirked, "Looked into the Time Vortex, and meet your destiny." He knew this was a moment to keep close to. "But right now, you are just a human."

"Just a human!" Owen snorted out, "I am a human, and I don't see me as just that. I studied medicine, I learn things." He pointed to his own face. "I carry on leaning, and I grow, but I am not limited by my mortality."

"No, you are not!" Eleven pointed out, "But this is why I know that for Natalie to know this, she would have to open the locket."

"And once Pandora's box is open, it can never be put back!" Twelve spoke, "As we've hidden her TARDIS well, and only her biodata module can re write her." He kept close to Natalie.

"What you're saying is, if I do open this." Her voice smaller now. "I'll stop being me?"

Ten nodded, "If you open that, Natalie will be no more, and you will remember who you are. What you did."

"But I don't know if that person is someone who is..." Natalie bit her lip, she felt hurt by this point of time she couldn't make up her mind. "Am a good person, have I got a heart of love, compassion."

Jack nodded, "You do..."

"But what if who I really am is cold, and heartless, what if I am..." Natalie trailed off as a tear trickled down her face, she turned to Twelve. "What kind of person was I?"

Twelve inhaled, and exhaled, "You was a strong woman, you fought hard, and you saved as many lives as you could."

"But did you know her?" Owen stepped in, he couldn't believe this. "Could she sing, did she have a favourite food?" He looked over Natalie's face. "Do you have a favourite song?"

Natalie felt lost, "I..." She stopped, it was like the lines were bleeding, she was getting lost in the horror of her dreams, the fantasy of her life on earth. "I don't remember."

"I bet you don't, because the Doctor must of made your memories in a rush." The Master spoke up.

Ten's head turned to watch The Master, "I didn't make her memories, her TARDIS did the best it could with the time it had."

"And it made the worlds most boring life!" Owen pointed out, "I mean did it even give her a memory of a love life, a thought of her passion?" He waved his hand. "I think this is getting stupid."

Natalie laughed, "I had a boyfriend..." She stopped, "But I can't." She stopped getting to her feet. "Okay I think I have an idea." She felt her hands going to her pocket. "I am going to go..." She took a step, "I am going to live as Natalie, and I am going to live this life." She took the locket off handing it to Jack. "I know you have the means of protecting this, and I can trust you." She then looked to the three Doctors. "You will return to your own time lines, and I am assuming one of you can return my TARDIS."

Ten went to open his mouth, but Eleven pushed him, and Twelve caught Ten.

Natalie smiled, "Master." She was getting more confident. "I know why you want me to open it, and I can understand your hate for The Doctor, but right now isn't the time." She nodded, "I am going to live my life, and one day I might get my memories, but until then I am Natalie Fisher, computer programmer for Torchwood." Her head nodded.


	7. I want to live here

**Chapter seven**

_I want to live here_

Natalie kept her focus on the windscreen, she didn't even think she could be in this moment. Her hands on her lap, it was a long weekend, but she felt him sitting in the driver seat. Natalie knew he was watching her.

"You ready?" Owen reached over the gap, his hand touched her shoulder seeing her staring forward.

Natalie swallowed a dry lump in her throat, "They all know." She spoke quietly, her eyes kept forward. "I think I might be the dumbest person ever."

"You're not dumb." Owen tried to get her attention.

She felt his hand moving away from her, and she couldn't stop studying his face from the reflecting on the windscreen. "Owen, I could be something better." Her face turning to search deeper into his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes," he felt himself watching her. "And we talked about this." He pointed out with a very careful tone. "You want this life."

"I know," Natalie finally relaxed in the chair. "They know what I could be, and I know what I can be."

"Nat!" Owen cut her off, "I didn't spend my whole weekend changing your flat, throwing away things." He tried to not roll his eyes. "Remember what we talked about."

"Today is a new day, I start to live now." She reached into the foot well and picked up her bag. "And I am not going to focus too much on what people think." She stopped seeing Owen. "But..."

"No but!" Owen took his seatbelt off, and he pointed at her. "We are going to work." He thought about everything that had gone on.

Natalie opened the door getting out of the car finally, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had to try. "You know you can be so bossy."

"Well. second in command, kinda like a boss." Owen playfully pushed Natalie forward towards the hub. "So I order you to stop worrying about the others."

Natalie did a fake salute as she walked backwards to the entrance, "Okay second in command." She laughed before tripping up.

Owen rolled his eyes helping her to her feet, "I swear you are an idiot." He laughed at the lost expression on her face. "But you're a nice one."

"Thanks," Natalie brushed her jeans, "Guess it's time to face the music." She pushed through to see that Tosh was already in deep on her computer, then Ianto was in the kitchen.

Ianto tried to be subtle as he watched Natalie and Owen entering the hub, both of them seemed in a good mood. Part of Ianto didn't know what he was going to do, he felt his eyes following Natalie.

"I thought I remembered saying act normal..." Jack's voice blunt.

Ianto dropped a mug as he jumped to face Jack. "I'm acting normal."

"You're lurking," Jack pointed out, but stood closer to Ianto. "She's going to be nervous."

Ianto picked the mug up, "I'm not acting any different." His voice dropped, but he didn't know why. "Just she's come here with Owen and..." He stopped feeling nervous. "He's behind me..."

"Yea I am," Owen cleared his throat, "I thought you guys were going to be cool." He pointed to Jack, "You told me you talked to them."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest, "I have spoke to them." For a moment Jack straightened himself up. "I was just talking to Ianto." He glanced behind Owen to see that Natalie was at her desk, she was getting on with her work, but Jack could see Tosh's eyes staring. "I'm guessing no one listens."

Owen turned to see Tosh, "I'm guessing that I'm going to be." He stopped turning to look at Ianto. "Why the face?"

"It's just, you really like her." Ianto didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself from letting the chuckles out.

"Fucker!" Owen punched Ianto's arm, "I can be a nice bloke." For a moment Ianto was staring at Owen with Jack. He could feel both of them watching his expression. "You know, fuck the both of you."

Jack broke into a grin as Owen stormed away, his attention back on Ianto. "Just try not to make it obvious." He tapped his arm with a smile, "Date night." He pointed before grabbing his coffee mug pouring out his coffee.

"Yes," Ianto felt himself starting to look over to Natalie's computer again. "And she's a Time Lady?" He asked feeling lost.

"She's Natalie," Jack pointed out, he nudged Ianto with his shoulder. "And she's going through something." He added while thinking back to the pervious week.

Ianto stopped looking out to the computers, "Jack," He took a mug to pour himself a coffee. "I'm just a little confused on what is going on."

Jack stood in front of the window blocking Ianto's view of the computers. "She's not ready," He took a sip of his coffee. "And I told the Doctor that we are going to make sure that she's going to be..." He stopped talking.

Natalie was standing in the doorway, "Coffee." She said glancing from Jack to Ianto. "Or do you two need more time to talk about me?" She asked calmly.

Ianto felt himself open, then close his mouth. "I was just asking, I mean..." He felt himself getting caught up in his words. "It's just."

Natalie tilted her head to one side watching as Ianto dug himself into a hole, but she couldn't help but keep a serious face. "I could open the locket and be a Time Lady." She pointed out, "Or I can be who I am, and I am happy with my choice." She pointed to Ianto now. "But then if I told you that you are not who you've thought for all your life?"

"But you've not been this your whole life." Gwen stepped in, and Natalie turned to face her.

Jack knew this was getting tense, "Gwen." He spoke, but stopped seeing Natalie stepping forward towards Gwen.

Natalie was now toe to toe with Gwen, both women stood around the same height, but some reason it felt as if Natalie was taller. "In my mind, I have always been human, this has been my whole life, and now I know that everything I know is something that was made up by a machine that was made by Time Lords. That a Time Lord who has informed me that my race was in a giant war that spread over hundreds of years." Her eyes kept locked on Gwen's. "I am sorry if it's so easy for you to think I can simply open a locket, and change everything I know." She bit her lip before trying to push her feelings aside. "For all I know the person in that locket is a cruel broken shell of a person."

Gwen felt herself taking a step back, she knew that she was trying to understand, but she could only think of Beth, and that Beth's memories slowly returned no matter what. "All we know is that you're not human, and I don't know what to expect."

Natalie nodded, "I've read about the sleeper agent, and I can assure you that I am not that." Her voice was soft, she didn't want Gwen to be scared of her. "But from what I've gotten from The Doctor, and what I can remember from my dreams." She took a deep breathe. "I'm not dangerous, but I don't know who that person is."

Owen stepped in watching the scene, "Fuck sack..." He muttered walking in to take a hold of Natalie's arm. "Nat, I think." He stopped seeing her face. "Do you want to get back to the firewall program?"

Natalie took a step back, "Yea," She walked to get her coffee before walking back to the computers leaving Gwen, Ianto and Jack with Owen.

Owen's face was dark, he couldn't believe it, "Really Gwen, we said be cool!" He turned to Jack. "Cool!" He waved his hands in the air.

"I am sorry Owen, but it is my place to worry about the well being of my team mates, and I don't understand what is going on." She took a deep breathe. "I just want to understand if we have a time bomb on our hands."

Jack felt himself going from Gwen to Owen, he knew both sides of the argument, but then he knew he'd have to pick a side.

Owen took a swift step towards Gwen, "Right now she is a woman, she believes she is twenty seven, she also believes her life has been a mediocre, on the verge of boring." He pinched his forehead. "She was scared to come back here, and I convinced her that we are decent people." He waved his hand in the air, "And I honestly thought I was the arse of this team." He turned on his heels walking out of the kitchen.

Gwen felt her eyes drifting to her hands, she couldn't believe it. She promised herself she would never be heartless, she wanted to keep her compassion. Gwen blinked a tear feeling herself watching Natalie at her computer, and Owen heading over to her. Gwen felt the guild building. "What have I done?"

"Gwen," Jack started to speak, he stood beside her watching where her gaze was. "You are human, and you do whatever humans do."

Gwen shook her head, "I did everything I could to save Beth, and I thought I could help." Her face turned to watch Jack. "But now I am standing here and fearing Natalie." Her hand brushed the tears from her face.

Jack placed a hand to Gwen's shoulder. "I know why you are afraid," He caught her face in his hand. "But you have nothing to fear."

All Ianto could do was watch, and he wasn't afraid of Natalie, "The Doctor, did he give us anything?"

Jack shook his head, "As much as he likes me, he would never share anything with Torchwood." He rocked on his feet. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, and then Gwen. "You two have to understand that we have nothing to fear."

Ianto turned his attention to the window, and he knew that Gwen was also looking out.

* * *

Natalie kept on her work, she didn't want to ignore the team, but it was hard when she knew that they were all thinking the same thing. Her eyes would shift behind her to glance at Tosh, it took her a while to stop staring, but Natalie didn't mind.

The fact she heard what Gwen said, and now whenever Gwen would glance in her direction she would only feel sick. She never did anything to hurt Gwen, and she never would, but Gwen had already made her mind up.

"Hey, you hungry?" Owen placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder making her jump, her eyes fixed on him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Natalie smiled, "No, I was just deep in," She stopped for a second. "I'm Hank Marvin." She finally replied getting to her feet picking up her bag, she didn't even realise time had gotten away from her.

Placing a hand on her back Owen could tell he was trying his hardest to make something feel normal for her. "So pub lunch?" He asked, then turned to look at Tosh. "Fancy it?"

"Yea," Tosh broke into a genuine smile, "I am starting to think I need a break from the screen." Her attention catching Ianto. "We're going for a pub lunch."

"Sounds like a good idea." He turned to Owen, "Are you offering to pay?" He laughed at his own attempt at humour.

"Sod that!" Owen turned his attention to Owen, "Have your boyfriend pay for you." He pointed out.

Jack's laugh boomed, "Maybe I'll do my charity for today and pay for everyone." He put his hands into his pockets.

Gwen stepped up from the cells, she could see Natalie standing among the team. "Did I hear something about lunch?" She asked giving a big grin, "Cos I could murder a burger." She felt herself trying her best to push the morning events away.

Owen nodded to Gwen, "Going to the pub." He said, he didn't know how to feel about Gwen, but he just felt his attention to Natalie. "So what are we waiting for?" He kept his hand on her back.

"I am ready," Natalie now nodded, "Lets get something to eat." She walked towards the exit, she knew what Owen as trying to do, but she knew she had to get passed the fact that it wasn't going to be easy for them as well as for her.

* * *

The Monday lunch hour was oddly busy, and while the team picked a quiet corner to sit in, Jack and Owen went up to order the first round of drinks, as well as everyone's food order.

Ianto felt odd among the women of the team, they were all just sitting one side of the table. He didn't really know what to make of how they all seemed to be sat not knowing what to say. So he gave an awkward smile, "I heard this place has really good mozzarella sticks." He had to say something.

Gwen and Tosh both looked to each other, then to Ianto. "Rhys said they are addictive." Gwen spoke, but then her attention to Natalie. "But then he said the tomato puree isn't that great." Her voice was trying to seem normal.

"I've never eaten in here before," Natalie played with the placemat, "But then I..." She stopped talking feeling stupid to think of fake memories.

Gwen placed a hand on Natalie's, "But what?" She asked softly, "You can tell us." She felt better about herself. "If you remember it, then it's real to you."

Natalie smiled, "I was going to say me and Owen was going to come here for Sunday dinner." Her face lit up for a second. "But time got away from us, and ended up just watching a movie and ordering Pizza."

Tosh stopped for a second looking over to Natalie, "You spent the weekend with Owen?" She tried to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"I needed to change my place," She felt like she could be honest. "Jack helped me with a deposit on a new place, and Owen helped me move." Her hand went to her hair. "Involved buying a lot of new things." She added while trying to ignore the two women staring at her. "Why do I feel like I am saying something weird?"

"Owen offered to help you?" Ianto asked, but didn't believe it. "Are you two?"

Natalie's eyes got big for a second, "No!" She held her hands up, "I mean," Her voice calmed down. "He just helped me move."

"Guess Owen really is maturing as a person." Tosh felt surprised. Her eyes going to see the same expression on Gwen's face. "But then..."

"Surprised I can be a decent bloke?" Owen placed a drink down in front of Tosh and Natalie. "I think it's cos I have a reputation." He added to Natalie.

"Oh I remember..." Natalie took a sip of her drink before seeing Jack sitting down placing drinks in front of himself and then Ianto. "Something about a slut..." She laughed.

Owen sat opposite her, "Oh, you promised to never call me that." He put on an offensive tone to his voice. "Plus that is only cos you are strangely good at Pool."

"Basic maths," Natalie laughed, "But anyway we was talking about you helping me move."

"Oh," Owen drank some of his drink looking to Tosh, "She wanted to have a fresh start." He glanced to Natalie to see if it was okay if he talked about it. He could see she wasn't objecting. "We went out for a quiet drink Saturday night, and this one hustled me." He pointed to Natalie's face. "And we did a pot and questions."

Gwen laughed now, "Oh Owen." She shook her head. "You two seemed to have had an eventful weekend."

"Well, I guess after what happened, I guess I knew Owen was kinda..." She stopped for a second, "We kinda have a lot in common."

Jack nodded, "Plus I think I would have liked to be invited to this night out." He played hurt, "But..." He stopped as his phone went off. "Oh looks like we've got to cancel on this lunch for some of us." He brought his phone to his eyes. "We've got an incident."


	8. Aftershock

**Chapter eight**

_Aftershock_

Tosh was sitting in her living room, the lights were off as she looked over the TV. She didn't really care what was on, but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. The thought that she couldn't save him, couldn't change anything. Her hand played with a blanket wrapped around herself, and she knew some point she had to try and sleep listening to the front door knocking.

Getting to her feet Tosh moved to the door to see who would come here, she looked through the peephole to see that it was Natalie. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you needed a distraction." Natalie held up a bottle of wine, "And some friendly ears..." She moved to show that Gwen was with her.

Tosh felt herself smile, she opening the door them in starting to remember that she may not have had the most of her free time, but she did have people who cared for her.

"I suggested the wine," Gwen gave Tosh a kiss on the cheek as she entered the flat.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I was going to suggest a video game." She felt herself studying over Tosh's flat, her attention going to a cabinet. "A kick arse CD collection." She chuckled more to herself than anyone.

"I'll get some glasses," Tosh headed to the kitchen as she see Gwen turn the living room light on, she sat down on the sofa also studying over the place. "So you live all alone?"

"Yea," Tosh brought three odd wine glasses into the living room placing them on the coffee table. "I don't even spend enough time here." Her eyes going around to her home, and then started to open the wine bottle.

Natalie sat on the floor by the coffee table, her eyes going over the wine glass. "I know the feeling..." She took a glass that Tosh pushed towards her, "Never thought I'd ever be," She tried to think of the right words. "I'd work so much..."

Gwen laughed, "I know, but then for me it's just hard enough keeping Rhys in the dark." Her drink in hand taking a sip. "I get all this money, and can barely think what to spend it on."

"We earn the money, then struggle to have a life to spend it." Tosh laughed, "We don't have much of a life, or my case a love life that would last..." She drank a large portion of her wine. "I sometimes think I am doomed to fall in love with men that are unattainable, or damaged, or alien woman..." She finished her glass off. "So I have come to the conclusion that I will end up dying alone, possibly with cats."

Gwen topped up Tosh's glass, "You won't die a cat lady..."

"You have to have free time to look after cats," Natalie laughed feeling Tosh playfully push her with her foot.

Tosh pulled a face, "That's not funny..." She tried to keep a straight face, "Stop laughing..."She tried to keep herself from letting her own giggle slip.

"It's a little bit funny." Gwen drank more of her wine watching Tosh breaking into a smile. "See, I knew we could cheer you up."

"I just can't help it, I wish we could of saved him, but he had to..." Her hand came to her mouth trying to ignore the pain in her heart. "He died, and he died because of a stupid reason." Her eyes going to Natalie. "It's not fair."

"Time isn't fair, and sometimes we have to think of the good." Natalie played with her wine glass. "He saved the time line, and as much as we all wished we can change his fate, we just can't."

"You know, I think we need something fun..." Gwen got to her feet, "I think a slumber party, I think of music." She went over to Tosh's CD collection.

Tosh was sat polishing off her second glass of wine, "Do you think about it?" Her question to Natalie.

"Think of what?" Natalie felt nervous, she could hear Gwen going through CDs, but she didn't know what to say as Tosh kept her focus on her.

Tosh poured more wine into her own glass, topping up Gwen's as well as Natalie's. She kept her focus on Natalie's face to try and get an honest answer. "About Owen?"

Natalie was taken back, her hands played over the mouth of the wine glass, she knew of Tosh's crush on Owen, but she didn't really know what to say in this moment. "Owen." Her voice was dazed, her fingers still running around the lip of the glass. "He's kind to me, and we do talk a lot..." Her eyes going over to Gwen to find she was too busy putting music on. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"I see how he looks at you." Tosh smiled, and she really meant the smile, as it was hard to admit it to herself, but her feelings for Owen were changing. "I think he likes you more than friendly."

Gwen re-joined them, "More than friendly?" she picked her glass back up taking a drink, she had put on music playing in the background. "Office gossip without me?"

"Not gossip," Tosh spoke swiftly. "Just that I think that Owen might be falling for Natalie..." She waved her wine glass playfully before drinking some of the wine.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "And would you say you are falling too?"

"No!" Natalie felt shocked, "I mean, I can't. It's complicated..."

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "If you are falling for him, why don't you tell him?" She asked drinking more.

Natalie shook her head side to side, "It's complicated, because I am complicated, and I can't."

"You are saying that you are scared to be in love?" Tosh lent forward, "In our line of work, we can't run and hide from our emotions, we need to embrace every moment we can." She nodded, "And what Tommy taught me, is that I can't waste any of it."

* * *

Owen rubbed a hand against his shoulder, he'd been typing out this report for Tommy, he didn't really see the point, but Jack was serious when it came to keeping a record of everything they did.

He'd always make sure everything was done by the book, but a part of him would still feel bad for what had to happen. He felt his hand wasn't helping the tension in his shoulder. "You know if you're going to watch over me, you could at least help me out." Owen turned his head to see Natalie standing at the top of the stairs.

"I can say I am not that stealthy." She walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "What's got you so busy?" She asked stopping behind his chair.

Owen's eyes went back to his computer, "Jack likes everything on record, from big to tiny, he likes to be able to know everything we've done." He placed his hands over the keyboard. "I know it's important, but sometimes I don't think we need to know every detail..." He stopped talking turning his head to see Natalie reading over his report.

Natalie snapped out of her train of thoughts, "Sorry..." She could see how he sat on the chair, "You really that tense?" She asked moving so she could start to rub his shoulders.

Owen felt the pressure pushed onto his sore muscles, he closed his eyes feeling relief within minutes starting to feel the tension leaving his body. "It comes with the job description." He whispered feeling better. "So what brings you to my cubby hole?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Natalie kept rubbing his shoulders. Her eyes kept forward before seeing he was watching her, "But I might have a reason."

Owen placed his hands on hers to stop, "You look like you've got something on your mind."

Natalie found a seat sitting beside Owen, "Well you said about helping Tosh." She spoke, but stopped seeing Owen paying close attention to her, and she couldn't help but know that he was giving her his full attention. "It's nothing..." She went to stand up and leave, but froze feeling Owen's hand touching her arm to stop her.

"If you've come down here to just start something and leave," Owen's eyes locked on hers. "I might have to pull rank."

Natalie rolled her eyes before sitting down again, "She and I were talking, and the subject of you came up."

Owen turned to where the computer station was, a part of him didn't want to go straight to negative thoughts. "And what did you and Tosh talk about?" He felt his voice strained to keep neutral.

"Owen," Natalie placed a hand on the top of his arm, "Nothing you need to worry about." She started, but could feel his eyes were still glaring towards the computer station. "Owen!" Her voice stressed on his name to get his attention back. "She made me think of something, and I..." She stopped hearing something going on. Getting to her feet she rushed to see Tosh was typing crazy at the computer.

"I have a spike in rift activity." Tosh shouted to Jack, "It's covering a ground of twenty feet around Llandaff cathedral." Her voice was serious. "I can't pick up what is happening, but it's big." Her eyes going up to see Jack rushing over to the computer to see what it could be.

"Right, we need to go check this out." Jack turned to see Natalie and Owen standing by the medical bay. "Owen, I want you with me." He turned to Tosh, "Grab what you can. We're leaving." He rushed away to grab supplies before leaving.

Natalie turned to Owen, she couldn't stop feeling nervous. "Be safe," She whispered, her hand brushed over his for a second before trying to figure what she could do to help.

Tosh watched, she could see Owen's normal snarl, but stopped feeling scared as Natalie joined her. "Nat, I need you to start a record from this end." She was grabbing her field kit. "Anything that seems important, I need you to transfer it to me." Her voice was holding authority and it felt good. Her hand placed on Natalie's shoulder. "Make sure these figures don't change too erratic, that means that the rift is destabilising." Tosh could see Natalie taking in what she was saying. "You remember what I told you?"

Natalie nodded, "Yes, I remember." She watched Jack return, and she knew they were going to have to see what was coming into Cardiff from the rift, and she knew with readings this big, and that it wasn't going to be easy to ignore.

* * *

Natalie wasn't used to sitting at this computer, and while part of her wasn't sure how she was handling herself, she felt a piece of achievement in keeping the rift stable.

"Coffee," Ianto placed the mug down on the desk, "You're pretty good at this." He glanced over what Natalie had been doing.

Natalie smiled, "Tosh is a good teacher." She replied taking the coffee and drinking some. "I guess I'm good with computers."

Ianto stood by watching her, "Maybe you're more aware of your abilities, a lot more confident." He didn't stand too close. "Not many people are like you."

"No, I guess not." Natalie's eyes shifted from the computer screen to Ianto, "But I have been keeping a journal of my dreams, my thoughts." Her hand went to her neck to remember her locket was no longer with her. "The memories were stronger when I had my locket, but as I told Jack to keep it safe." She shook the thoughts away. "I guess they are like echoes."

"But you are smart," Ianto placed a hand to her shoulder, "And that's nothing to do with anything but you, and you know your mind." He tapped before hearing the cogs rolling open.

Natalie felt herself smiling, she watched Ianto walking away from her towards the kitchen, and she giggled to herself.

Owen entered the hub, "For once I am grateful for not dealing with an alien." He headed towards the medical bay. "Anyone needs me, I'll be going through my reports."

Tosh laughed, but it was a nervous kind, and she headed towards the computer station seeing Natalie still at the computer. "It's tech..." She gave an exciting grin. "I know it's going to be a lot of work for us, but it's beautiful tech." She glanced from the computer to Natalie. "you mind?"

Natalie got off the desk chair, but then stopped to look over what Tosh had in her hand, and then felt something. "This isn't good..." Her hand went to her head, she felt something, but she couldn't figure what was happening.

"Nat!" Tosh turned to the sound of Natalie hitting the ground, she felt lost. "Owen!" She called watching Owen was already out of the medical bay rushing to Natalie on the ground. "I don't know what happened, she took a look at the tech, and then she fainted."

"Something must of happened!" Owen was checking her vitals, he could tell she was just passed out. "People don't just faint for no reason." He hissed at Tosh, but his eyes going to the Tech in her hand.

Tosh placed the tech on the desk, "We checked it, and we knew it wasn't harmful to us..."

"It isn't harmful to us, but to her." Owen pointed out, "Tosh how can you be so stupid!"

Tosh felt her eyes shifting from Natalie, but then stuck on Owen. "She's human Owen, she is not alien, and last I checked our database doesn't hold anything on Time Lords or their technology." She pushed herself away from the desk, she took the tech with her feeling annoyed.

Jack couldn't understand, but he could see Owen with Natalie. "What is going on?" He watched Owen lifting Natalie up. "Can someone explain to me?"

Owen didn't mean to ignore Jack, but he was already on his way to the medical bay, he placed Natalie on the examining table. He could tell Jack was behind him. He spun around to see the look on Jack's face. "I can't explain, because I don't know what the fuck is going on."

Taking a deep breath Jack stood beside Natalie, he couldn't understand. "What can you tell me?" He felt nervous about this, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of his team.

Owen felt her pulse, he kept trying to find something. "Medically speaking she is human, blood, tissue samples. Even down to reproduction," Owen sighed, "But we don't know the full extent of how the biodata module works..." He was flashing a light to check Natalie's pupils.

Jack didn't move, "How do you know all this?"

"Me and Natalie ran tests," Owen could see the look on Jack's face. "We've been trying to see how she is human, and like Tosh said, we don't have anything on how this is, so medically speaking I don't know a sodding thing to help." He placed the flash light down trying to understand what to do.

Jack placed a hand to his mouth, "I think I might have an idea..." He turned to see Tosh standing at the top of the stairs. "I've taken the tech to the vaults," Her eyes going to Owen, "And I managed to figure out how to turn it off." Her attention going to Natalie. "I don't know if that would of helped." Her eyes kept on Natalie lying as if sleeping.

Jack nodded, "We can only wait..." He brushed a piece of hair from Natalie's face. "But for now we need to find out what that tech is, and why it's dangerous to Natalie." He moved away from Natalie feeling like he was letting The Doctor down.

* * *

Owen didn't want to keep track of time, but he was trying to get himself to find a way to wake Natalie up. Making sure her vital signs stayed normal, he was debating on attaching an IV drip to keep her fluids up, but he wasn't sure if it would make her condition better, or worse.

Jumping to his feet Owen see Natalie's eyes flutter, it didn't take him long to be at her side holding her hand. "Hey..." Owen whispered seeing the look of confusion on her face. "Easy now..." He was soothing to try and stop her from panicking.

"What happened?" Natalie slowly sat up, her head felt light, and her stomach hurt, but she knew she wasn't too badly hurt. "I just remember seeing that thing." She stopped trying to think of the fear. "Then I am here." She felt a hand into her hair feeling as if her head had been smashed with a hammer.

Owen picked up his flash light, "Do you mind?" He asked first.

"Go ahead Doc..." Natalie felt his hand holding onto her face, he moved in closer to her, Owen flashed the light in her eyes.

Owen could feel his heart beating, he knew the emotions, he wished for everything he could turn it off, but he exhaled. "Just follow my finger." He let go of her face, moving his hand holding up his index finger. "How you feeling?"

"Worse than the time we did all them tequila shots." Natalie followed Owen's finger. "But I'll live." She added swinging her legs around to be sitting on the edge of the table.

Owen place the Flash light down, "Do you have any idea what could of happened?" He asked watching her getting off the table.

Natalie felt woozy on her feet, her hands reached out to take hold of Owen to stop herself falling. For a heartbeat her eyes connected onto Owen's. "I'm as lost as you are..." Her voice dropped feeling his hands holding her upright. "All I know is that device must be something made by someone who doesn't like Time Lords." Natalie kept still in Owen's arms, her eyes couldn't look away from his.

"You're finally awake!" Jack broke the tension apart, he walked down watching Owen and Natalie stepping away from each other. "I'm lucky enough to know an insider for UNIT." He nodded, "And I've found that the tech that came through the rift is very interesting tech..." He stopped seeing the look on Owen and Natalie's.

"A thing that knocks me out..." Natalie kept a poker face. "I guess there is something every girl needs."

Jack rocked on his feet, "That's the thing, we have to hand it over to UNIT." He knew he didn't want to, but he had to do it. "According to them, it's a weapon against Time Lords." He said quickly.

Owen took a step forward, "You're saying that there is a weapon that can harm Time Lords, that someone made something designed to."

"It was made to seek Time Lords, while they were hidden by a chameleon arch," Jack started, he knew as he'd been speaking to Martha Jones on the phone. "The device is designed to pick up on the altered DNA, and kill it." His tone serious, as he didn't even know how to take it.

"Someone made a thing to kill a Time Lord?" Natalie bit her lip, her eyes going to the ceiling trying to stop herself from feeling scared. "And you think these Time people are good, when weapons were made to kill them!"

"How do you know that it's design to kill, Natalie is fine." Owen asked trying to understand this.

Jack took a step forward, "It was damaged in the rift, but my source wouldn't reveal too much, but enough to say that the reason they knew it was made to kill Time Lords, as a full working one, wouldn't just kill, it would stop any chance of regeneration."

Natalie didn't know what to think, she was thinking how Jack could admire the Doctor, if there was races of other aliens trying to kill them. She needed to get away, she didn't look back walking up the stairs. Ignoring as Gwen called her name, she couldn't even start to think where she was going, but she knew she had to get out.


	9. Try to wake up

**Chapter nine**

_Try to wake up_

It was dark, and maybe Natalie thought that no one would follow her. She couldn't control the pain that would spread through her, the fear of what she really was. She could pretend she is Natalie Fisher, but it didn't stop the dreams, it never put an end to her thoughts going to every detail.

She was human, but only because a Chameleon arch altered her DNA and memory, she was a walking lie. Natalie knew the only thing she was holding onto, and she didn't want to let him go.

She was walking along the bay, she never walked this far before, but she couldn't stop her mind going over everything.

Stopping to look at the water Natalie ran her hands into her hair, she screamed as loud as she could until her throat was sore, but it didn't help the pain in her heart. The emotions were making her mad, the confliction was enough to drive the most logical person to insanity.

A few moments in time, Natalie was moving over the railing of the bay, she sat on it feeling herself studying the water rippling in the darkness. The little things would drift in and out of her mind, but in the end it would always come down to feeling like a person on a tightrope, but whatever side she fell, she would hurt someone.

She wasn't meant to fall in love, she didn't want to be in love. Her focus on the water was trying to work the parts out in whatever state of mind she was in. The feeling of Owen's hand, the thought of him looking in her direction.

Shaking her head she tried to push the thoughts away, she couldn't keep doing this to herself.

Leaning forward, "What the fuck do you want from me?" She shouted towards the water. Her voice was horse, "Out of all the people, why me?" Her voice trying to vent out her frustrations.

While she held onto the railings, her eyes went to the water below. If she died, she would just be dead. There would be no record of her ever really being alive, all her files were fake. Closing her eyes she felt herself leaning forward, her grip loosing on the railings she sat on.

"Nat!" Owen's voice broke into Natalie's train of thought, her head shot up to see he was a good fifteen feet away from her. "What are you doing?" He broke into a sprint to get to her.

For a moment Owen stood beside Natalie, but her face looked pale under the lights of the pier. He didn't know what to do seeing her sitting both her hands holding her to the railing. "You shouldn't of come Owen." Her voice was harsh.

"Why?" Owen kept close, he was getting ready to catch her. "Nat, I need you to..."

"Need me to what?" Natalie's focus was on the water, "To carry on, to keep pretending that I can live with a lie." Her eyes closed trying to calm herself, but she couldn't. "I looked up my parents, they aren't even real!" She laughed, "I mean think about it, if I disappear, no one would even notice I'd gone."

"I'd miss you!" Owen snapped, he couldn't do it again. He couldn't believe he was falling for another impossible woman, and now he knew he was truly cursed. "You are not a lie. Not to me." Owen reached out placing a hand to her shoulder. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

Natalie closed her eyes, she felt his hand on her, and while she wanted to look at him, she couldn't bring herself to. "I can't." The feeling of tears starting to roll down her cheek. "Because I tried to be okay, but I'm not okay." Natalie tried to keep it together. "There is a weapon made to kill Time Lords Owen," Her eyes finally looking at him. "No one designs a weapon to kill the good guys."

Owen ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm, "People make weapons to just kill, it doesn't mean that you're bad." He stopped his hand to cover her hand. "You know if you chose to open the locket."

"No Owen," Natalie couldn't stop her heart aching, for a moment she was looking at Owen's face. "Because I can't leave you."

Without hesitation Owen used the moment to get Natalie off the railing, "Why would you say that?" He held her face in his hands, his eyes locked onto hers.

Natalie couldn't look away, she could feel the full power of his dark eyes. "I know the truth, but it doesn't change that I'm scared." Her voice was small, she couldn't hold it in.

Owen didn't know what to say, his words couldn't come close to changing anything, but he wanted to understand how she was feeling. "I, you. I don't understand."

"If I become who I really am, I..." Natalie bit her lip, she couldn't believe it. "I am falling for you, and I don't want to lose that feeling."

It was like a slap, a fact that Owen didn't want to think about, it hurt to think about it. He knew he was falling for Natalie, but he couldn't stop looking at her. "You can be whatever you want to be, don't let me change what you want." He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "Don't hold back on my behalf." He tried not to laugh.

Natalie reached over to touch his face, she couldn't stop her heart jumping into her throat, that all she wanted was to be happy. "I don't even know," She stepped closer towards him, she could feel his hand on her waist. "Because I can't stop how I feel..."

"Then why are we trying to stop it..." Owen said feeling her getting closer to him.

Natalie felt the pull of his eyes, and his hand against her waist sent shivers through her as her heart was beating faster with every movement. "Owen, this could end terribly" Her head titled to one side feeling his fingers caressing her cheek.

"Then fuck it!" Owen pulled her in, his lips crashing onto hers finally giving into his desire, to feel her body on his. His hand running up her back, he couldn't stop himself now he was giving into what he wanted.

Natalie pulled away from the kiss, her eyes going over Owen's. "Wow..." She dry swallowed feeling her cheeks were flushed. "I..."

Owen placed a finger to her lips, "Don't say it." He spoke in a gentle whisper. "I don't want to think of that." He hugged onto her, feeling her head rest neatly into his shoulder. "I can't." He rested his face against her hair trying to forget that he was falling in love with someone, who could leave at anytime.

Natalie wrapped her arms around Owen, her eyes closed trying to enjoy the moment, she didn't want to think of it, and she would have to hold onto this moment to push away how bad she was feeling.

* * *

The morning light shined through the curtains, and Natalie felt herself rolling to look to the small gap letting the light through. She came home alone, and she knew she had a lot to think about.

Brushing her hands over the bedding, the feeling of Owen's kiss was still replaying in her memory. It was hard for her to know what to do, she couldn't believe this was her conflict in life.

Listening to her phone ringing Natalie rolled to see Jack's number flashing up, she pressed the ignore button, but only have it ring two seconds later. "Jack..." Natalie felt bad for ignoring him, but she didn't want to think of work, she couldn't go into the hub and not think of her feelings for Owen. "Can I have this one day?"

"Feeling regret from kissing Owen?" Jack spoke smooth, but he was listening to Natalie rolling over in her bed.

Natalie forced her face into her pillow. "God, did he tell you?" She tried to control her breathing, she didn't want everyone to know.

Jack laughed, "My cameras told me," Jack answered. He walked to Natalie's bedroom door knocking loudly.

With a jolt Natalie stared at the door, hearing the knock in echo. "Are you in my flat?" She pulled the blanket up to cover herself. She couldn't believe this.

Jack tapped again, "I was worried." He then lightly opened the door to hang the phone up, then took in Natalie's face. "You're always at work before seven, and it's..." He glanced to his watch, "Twenty past eleven." He added.

Natalie grunted pulling the blanket over her head, she wanted to hide, but Jack moved across the room sitting on the bed. "I feel like a complete idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Jack lifted the blanket to see her face, she was staring at him looking nervous. "Owen's a..." He paused, "Well you make him a nicer person." He saved the sentence.

Natalie pushed the blanket from her face, she sat up to rub her face. "I still feel like I shouldn't be doing this." Her hands rested on her lap trying to think of what to say, but all she felt was horrible for having these feelings. "I shouldn't be getting feelings like this for anyone..."

Jack reached over, he lifted her chin with his index and middle finger. Making her eyes meet his. "You need to figure out what you want, do you really want to carry on this human life?"

"I thought I did, And I really want to, but a big part of me knows too much. I am living a lie." Her eyes glanced away, but felt Jack pull her attention back to him. "Jack it's not easy."

Jack nodded, "It wouldn't be easy, but then in your human form, you'll grow old. You'll get sick, could have a family, be happy, but you will die." He took a deep breathe, "But then if you wish to go back, you don't have to do it right away." He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "But I need to know what you plan, because I know where your locket is, and The Doctor said you'd know where your TARDIS is once you get the memories back."

"I know!" Natalie slapped her hands on her thighs, "But I don't want to break Owen's heart." She turned to Jack, "Because it's breaking mine just thinking..." Her hands covered her face feeling helpless.

Jack felt bad, he wrapped his arm around her, he lightly kissed her forehead. "I wish I could make this easier for you." He pulled her in tighter, "But the choice is yours, and yours alone." He felt Natalie wrapping her arms around him.

Natalie pulled away finally seeing Jack was serious. "You'll still have me as part of the team, even if I am just human?"

Jack laughed pulling her into a hug again, "You are always welcome on the team." He glanced over her face. "You're actually good at what you do." He then got off the bed, he walked over to her wardrobe pulling out a dress, then some leggings. "But you need to get up, washed and dressed." He pointed to her face. "You need to keep your work load up." He walked out the room closing the door behind himself.

Natalie sighed getting off the bed, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to figure something out soon.

* * *

Owen didn't want to talk to anyone, he couldn't stop over thinking that night. He didn't sleep as he kept thinking what Natalie was planning on doing. For the first time ever he was the first to turn up for work, but he felt disappointed when Gwen was the last one in, showing up late as always.

"What's got you looking grumpy," Gwen poked her head into the medical bay. "Well more grumpy than normal." She said trying to get some gossip.

Owen grunted walking around to pick up his medical kit, he was making sure everything was in date. "Fuck off." He tried to not look at Gwen.

"What's wrong?" Gwen moved into the medical bay, she knew when to be playful, but she could tell that something was bugging him.

He didn't want to talk about it, he couldn't stop the look on his face as he emptied the medical bag onto the examining table. He didn't speak keeping his attention on the medical supplies.

It didn't stop Gwen, she found herself trying to get Owen's attention. "Owen you can talk to me." Her voice was kind, she reached over to touch his arm. "Please..."

"What do you want to know?" Owen's eyes finally snapped up to Gwen. "You want to know how I feel, you want to tell me that it's going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Puppy eyes and flowers." Owen grunted, "That's not how it's gonna end for me Gwen, and I'm not going to be needing the advice from the bird I was shagging."

She felt taken back, but not surprised. "Owen, I know how you feel about Natalie." She tried to get passed the fact that Owen was still glaring.

He dropped what he was holding, but he was now fully pissed at Gwen, "You need to think carefully." Owen pointed to her, "Because you have no clue what I am feeling."

"Owen," Gwen started, but stopped hearing the cog door rolling open. "You should know that whatever you are feeling," She started to walk towards the stairs. "I think she feels it too..."

Owen watched her walking away, he wanted to say something, maybe a horrible remark, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Walking away Gwen could see it was Jack coming back, she then see Natalie walking behind. Her face mirrored Owen's, "Hey..." Gwen watched as Natalie walked to the computer station ignoring her friendly wave. "okay..."

Tosh glanced up from her computer to watch Natalie, "You alright?" She asked studying over her face. "You look under the weather." She got up heading over to Natalie.

"Didn't sleep well," Natalie tried to smile, but it didn't quite stick. "Jack said we've got a big work load." She didn't want to share anything with Tosh at work.

Tosh shifted her eyes from Natalie, then to the medical bay. "Yea," She placed files down on Natalie's desk. "you've got to get through these," She then put a flash drive on the files, "And then you need to reprogram this." Tosh then picked up a piece of Tech, "And then you can figure out how to work this into our system." She placed that also on Natalie's desk. "So you've got a lot."

"I've got a lot?" Natalie glanced down to her desk, then back to Tosh, "And what would you be doing?" She asked trying to wrap her head around the day.

Tosh picked up her coat, "Sadly I have to see my family..." She pointed out, her eyes going over to Jack, she knew he wanted to keep Natalie busy, and she really did need to catch up with her parents.

"Guess you're lucky I don't really have family..." Natalie now pulled her chair out sitting at her desk, her eyes going over the big work load.

Tosh looked over to Jack again, she could tell he really needed her to leave, and she wasn't going to complain. "I know you can do it." She tapped Natalie's shoulder before rushing away.

"Jesus take the wheel..." Natalie muttered to herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to do this on her computer picking all the stuff up moving over to the main computer. She placed the things down, and for a second she glanced up to see Owen looking at her. "fuck."

"Nice greeting..." Owen said watching her regain herself. "Guess you slept as well as I did." He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't stop feeling she was ignoring him.

"Sleep," Natalie tried to stifle a yawn, "Not much, I have way too much work to think of anything other than..." She started to move files around the desk, she didn't have time to fall down the rabbit hole of her emotions.

Owen placed his hand down on a file she was studying over, "You know we have to talk about it." He tried to catch her eyes. "Natalie..."

"Owen!" Natalie's face snapped up, she could see his eyes had dark circles around them, hers did too, his frown spoke volumes. She relaxed the tension in her expression. "I have too much to do." She moved his hand from the file. She felt her hand trying to give his a squeeze before watching him pull it away from her.

For a second Owen took a step back watching Natalie, He went to speak, but stopped walking away from her. He just didn't know how to act feeling rejected.

* * *

"Road accident Jack!" Gwen called, and Natalie glanced up from her work. She didn't know how Tosh took all this on her own. "I think it's our kinda thing." She pointed out, her attention going to Natalie. "Think we should bring Owen."

Owen popped out of the medical bay, "Where am I going now?" He asked trying to find a distraction.

Ianto placed a coffee next to Natalie, "Thought you need it." He placed a hand to her shoulder, he glanced over her work load. "You want to talk about it?" He asked watching everyone getting ready to go.

"Maybe later," Natalie could see Jack watching them. "I really got to get myself busy."

Jack watched Ianto with Natalie, he joined them looking to Ianto. "You're with us." He turned to Natalie. "I need you to find out all you can about the lorry." He placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"Sure," Natalie could see Owen was already with Gwen heading for the exit, he did look back to her before pulling his jacket on heading out the door. "Just keep me updated." She could see everyone else going out.

The hubs door closing was a relief for Natalie to finally be alone, she placed her hands behind her head holding it tight. She placed her forehead onto the desk trying to take a moment to feel her pain. She didn't even know if she really felt a pain like this before now, if she did it wasn't as real as it was in this moment.

She didn't want to cry, but she had to let it happen, it hurt too much to hold it in trying to figure this out wasn't helping her, but she knew she would have to talk to Owen at some point, but she didn't know what she was going to say.

The tears streaming down her face turned into a sob, and the sobbing made the aching in her heart worse.

Natalie felt her eyes going to Jack's office, she didn't know what she was thinking getting to her feet. She walked to distance towards the stairs, she could feel her heart beating as she placed a hand to the office as it swung open. The office was cluttered, and it dawned on her that she never came in here. Natalie didn't know what she was looking for, but as she brushed a hand against his desk, she looked over to a photo of them all, he wanted the photo to remind him of happiness. Her fingers traced the basic silver frame, her focus on herself in Owen's arms, he was smiling, and her fingertip brushed his face, and it was hard to not use her other hand to brush the tears away.

Sitting on Jack's desk chair, she spun to look over the whole of the hub, she saw the few feet that separated the computer station from the medical bay. Holding her hand at arms length she closed one of her eyes to measure the gap between the two stations. It was easy for her to flip her shoes off, putting her feet on the chair to rest her chin on her knees. She kept looking down onto the whole of the hub, her eyes going over everything.

She couldn't stop staring, she knew she was meant to be doing work, but in the moment all she wanted to do was be still. Her hands held onto each other keeping her body close to her knees, her eyes kept a blank stare to the hub.

Natalie reached for her phone, she knew the number she was going to call, "I know this isn't fair..." She closed her eyes.

"It's okay," Tosh knew the tone, she wasn't that far away from the hub. "I'm on my way back, so you can go home." Tosh's voice was soothing. "I'll tell Jack you was sick."

"Thank you Tosh." Natalie closed the phone, her eyes still focused forward. She don't know how long they were going to be, but she lightly opened a draw, inside was the locket. She picked it up placing it back around her next before leaving the office.


	10. Falling isn't the easiest thing

**Chapter ten**

_Falling isn't the easiest thing_

Natalie didn't hear much from anyone, she didn't go back to her flat when Tosh showed up. She didn't even hang around to have a conversation with her, Natalie just wanted to leave.

A hand held onto her locket, she had walked towards the church. She couldn't say she ever believed in god, but with everything going on she needed to come here.

Natalie sat in the pew bowing her head, she couldn't think of anything.

"Is this seat taken?" A Scottish accent caught her off guard.

Natalie turned her head to the right to see The Twelfth Doctor sitting with her. "Doctor..." Natalie felt her eyes drawn to his.

The Doctor smiled, "I'd thought I'd pop in and check on you..." He glanced over her. "Still Natalie."

"How can you tell?" Natalie asked, but her face kept studying over him, trying to work out the secrets behind his eyes.

The Doctor looked forward to the alter, "I know..." He glanced to her, "Because if you was her, you would be very mad at me." He now could see a confusion on her face. "I had to do something, and now I am trying to find a way to..." He stopped talking.

Natalie didn't know what to say to him, "Do you need help?" She asked trying to welcome a distraction.

"Not right now," The Doctor quickly looked to her face, "I have a feeling you need to be here." He turned on the pew to study over Natalie. "Why didn't you open the biodata module?"

"First I wanted to live the human life, and now..." Natalie stopped talking, she couldn't think of how to explain herself to him. "Have you ever done this?"

The Doctor was quiet for a while, he thought back to when he was hiding from the family of blood, "Yes," He watched her face, but he knew Natalie was listening to him. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you still remember being..." Natalie started.

"John Smith," The Doctor laughed.

Natalie raised her eyebrow, "John Smith?" She laughed with him.

"I don't judge your name," The Doctor stopped, "I do remember him," He said while watching her. "Natalie would never be forgotten."

"But do you?" Natalie started, but she didn't know how to finish her question.

The Doctor was studying over Natalie, "Does it have to do with Owen Harper?" He asked her. "Because I think I know what you want to know."

Natalie started to look forward, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, "Am I that transparent?"

"I brought you here to be safe," The Doctor muttered, "Not to fraternize with the locals..." He felt her gaze on him. "You are so young." He reached over to touch her shoulder. "And I need to fix my bloody TARDIS."

"What!" Natalie felt taken back, "Fraternizing?"

The Doctor took a deep breathe in, "With opening the biodata module, you will release the essence of... Well you." He found it hard to explain to her simple mind right now. "Natalie would be a memory, but you'll know once you regenerate for the first time..." He turned to see her face had fallen. "Simply saying that the things you are feeling now will pass."

"So I wouldn't love Owen anymore?" Natalie asked, she sighed, "But it would break his heart."

The Doctor sighed, "Human hearts are complex things, but fragile they are not." He tapped her knee standing up. "Now if you don't mind me, I have a roman civilisation to help colonize." He laughed, "Also my TARDIS mistaken your heart ache for cardiac arrest." He grunted, "I get a feeling while you are human, my TARDIS is going to worry about you." He walked away leaving Natalie in the church alone.

* * *

Pain was starting to become to frequent to Owen, he couldn't bring himself to believe the things he did that day, but Gwen and Rhys had left, and he was cleaning up the medical bay after fixing up Rhys gun shot wound.

The sound of the entrance made Owen jump, he turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. "Busy day?"

"You missed it," Owen watched her walking down the stairs towards him, "Alien being used as a source of meat." He could feel Natalie was watching him. "I did what I thought was best for the poor thing." He stopped talking, watching Natalie standing still. "Nat..."

"What did you do?" She finally joined the conversation.

Owen studied her face as he took a step towards her, "It was suffering, and in pain." He took a deep breathe, "I did what I had to do to end that suffering."

Natalie kept still in front of him, "You killed it." She said bluntly, "Because it was the humane thing to do."

Both of them stood still staring at each other, Owen didn't know what to think. "Why did you leave?" He asked feeling nervous about how she was watching him.

"I needed to think and I can't think when all I can." Natalie closed her eyes, she couldn't understand her own mind. "I want you, I do..."

"Then why are you pulling away from me?" Owen took this moment to take her hand, he knew what Tosh said was plaguing his mind. "We both know what we do here, there is no secrets."

"Owen," Natalie placed the palm of her hand to his cheek, she could see his eyes closing to try and stop himself from feeling anything bad, if he couldn't see her face. "This will never end well." Her voice trying so hard to keep together, "I don't know how long I will be like this. I might get hurt, and I could end up dying."

"You won't die!" Owen's opened his eyes, he took her hand from his face holding it close to him. "I'd never let anything hurt, or kill you."

Natalie tried to not smile, but could feel Owen pulling her closer. "If anything happened to you." She shook her head, "I would open this thing in a heartbeat." Natalie pulled the locket out.

Owen's eyes snapped from her face to the locket. "You took it?" He felt lost in her eyes. "Did you take it, to open it?"

"I can't open it..." Natalie stated while dropping it back to her chest. "The Doctor said it would only open when I wanted to." She could see Owen's face lighting up.

"You don't want to open it..." He felt himself getting excited, but stopped himself. "You're still scared?"

Natalie took her hand back from Owen, "I am warning you, this with us will end very bad." She was cautious.

"It would be fucking amazing!" Owen felt himself pulling her closer to him. "Have you not thought of that?" He asked trying to hide that he couldn't stop his feelings, and he was done with trying.

Natalie knew the look in his eyes, she could tell that her own face was falling, she didn't want to hurt him, but with that she was hurting herself. "You really are jump in without thinking what's at the bottom?"

"Sometimes it's better to not look, but say fuck it and go..." Owen pulled her into his arms, he knew she wasn't fighting it, but he felt a hand over her face. "We enjoy the now, we live now." He ran a hand into her hair. "Because I won't stop."

Natalie felt herself giving into her smile, leaning up into him, her lips touching his softly, but feeling his arms now holding her tight. The simple kiss turning into more than that.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Rhys..." Ianto stepped into Jack's office seeing him standing by the window. He stopped glancing to where Jack was looking. "That's why you like this office..." Ianto could see Natalie and Owen kissing passionately.

Jack stopped watching, his attention on Ianto. "For now, we let it be." He knew it was a mistake, but he didn't want to lose Gwen in the process. "It's been a hell of a day Ianto..." He gave him a flirtatious wink.

Ianto felt himself blush subtly, but then he knew Jack would always have that affect on him. "You know Tosh is leaving, Owen and Natalie should be going..." He gave him a grin. "We'd be alone..."

Jack gave a bigger grin, "Why wait." He pulled Ianto into him, his hand holding onto his face before kissing him deeply.

Ianto's eyes closed feeling Jack on him, he felt better about the day already.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes, the sun was shining through her curtains, but today wasn't the same as yesterday. She focused on the brightness coming into the room, the beam of light making it easier to see the dust particles floating in the air. She held her hand out to swish her fingers through them, she felt relaxed. She didn't know she could feel this calm, but she stopped moving her fingers feeling Owen's hand running up her arm to hold onto her hand. Natalie couldn't help but break into a smile feeling him hugging onto her back. "Someone is way too happy for six in the morning..." Owen whispered into her ear pulling her in closer, he lightly kissed the side of her neck feeling her relaxing into him.

"I," Natalie muttered feeling Owen's other hand wrapped around her waist. "Don't think I've ever had that kind of feeling..." She felt flustered.

Owen smirked, "You mean orgasm?" He asked feeling himself getting hard, and it wasn't unusual for him.

"No!" Natalie let go of his hand, she rolled on the bed to be face to face with him. "Waking up and feeling as if I have a purpose..." He fingers brushed against his face. "But the sex was good..." Her eyes locked onto his. "So I call that a plus."

Owen laughed with a smile, it was strange for him to feel genuinely happy for once, but Natalie did that to him, she made him feel like he was alive again. "We can go for round two." He push himself on top of her, his hands brushed down her waist to her hip.

Natalie felt her heart race, her eyes never left Owen's face, but both of them stopped hearing the ringing of Owen's phone. "Rain check?" She said feeling Owen getting off her, he knew the only person ringing him, and he knew that the person wouldn't stop.

"Bloody hell," Owen rolled getting out of the bed, he knew his phone was in his jeans pocket somewhere in the hallway.

Natalie rolled to her side watching Owen walking away, she titled her head admiring his arse. "Someone likes to clench." She joked watching him bend over to pick his phone up.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Owen joked taking the phone out of his pocket and pressing the answer button. "Jack, this better be serious!"

Jack laughed, "Good morning Owen..." He spoke quickly, "Just checking in." He then glanced around the hub, it seemed Gwen took an impov trip to France, and Ianto and Tosh were going through rift activity.

"Checking in," Owen grunted, "And now you've checked in..." His words drifted off seeing Natalie was out of bed wrapping a dressing gown around herself. He placed his hand over the phone. "Please," He pleaded with her, "Back to bed..."

Natalie walked up to him, she placed a light kiss on his lips, "I have too much work," Her voice was gentle, "And a lot to think through."

Owen didn't know how to take the comment. "please don't think..." He pouted.

"I'm gonna go shower, and smell reasonable for work." Natalie brushed a hand against his stomach catching his eye, "My head will always overthink this, and I'm not saying I don't care. I just want to be cautious." She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind herself.

"Fuck!" Owen then remembered the phone in his hand. "Sorry Jack."

Jack was trying to think how to act, he heard the whole conversation. "Just get into work when you can, we've got a lot of backlogs to get through."

Owen glanced to the door of the bathroom, he was listening the sound of running water. "Yea, will see you when I get in." He hung the phone up, he placed his hand onto the door handle, but let it go picking up his clothes and heading to the bedroom to change.

* * *

Owen walked into the hub, he had gone home to shower and shave, he walked passed the Computer station to see that Natalie and Tosh were deep in conversation. He didn't even stop going right into the medical bay to start his work.

Natalie glanced up from the conversation to see Owen, she didn't know what to think as when she got out the shower he'd already left the flat without even a note. Part of her wasn't surprised with how hot and cold she was, but it didn't change the fact that it still hurt.

"Are you listening?" Tosh was watching how Natalie had turned her head away from her to watch Owen coming into the hub with the sour expression on his face, and Tosh could see a flash of pain on Natalie's. "Are you alright?" She placed a hand to Natalie's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Natalie swiftly turned back to Tosh, "Data translation to be done manually to stop mistakes." She repeated what Tosh told her. "I've been here long enough to know." She pointed out trying to shake the feeling off. "Just thought today was going to be..."

Tosh felt her eyes going to the medical bay, she didn't know what was going on, but she could tell that it wasn't a simple problem. "I feel like you've got a lot on your mind."

"I don't want to be rude Tosh, but I don't think you'd understand what I am feeling..." Natalie tried to not look towards the medical bay, she didn't want to get into it, she just wanted to get her work done.

Tosh could see Natalie starting to head over to her computer, "I've been broken hearted before." She said a little too loudly making Natalie stop and turn on her heels. "So you can talk to me about it." Her voice shrunk.

"This has nothing to do with heart ache, and I doubt your problem involved you being an alien that can live for thousands of years in the body of a simple human, that I have the potential to be a goddess among men!" Natalie calmed herself, "And I am keeping this human form because I am falling in love, and I know it's wrong because I can't bare to lose him, but I am sacrificing everything, but can't accept anything." She waved her hands to feel worse about knowing that Ianto and Jack were watching her, so she knew Owen could hear. "I'm going to get myself a fucking coffee!" She turned away from Tosh walking towards the kitchen with a feeling that she'd messed up badly.

"You need to have something stronger than coffee..." Jack stood in the doorway, and he could see Natalie standing by the coffee machine, her body tense.

It didn't take Natalie long to turn to face Jack, "What do you have in mind?" She asked placing the coffee pot back into the machine.

"Come with me to my office dear," Jack held a hand out feeling Natalie's gaze. "I think you'll need to talk about this, or drink yourself into not being so worried." He took her head walking out and dragging her with him.

Natalie had no choice but to follow, and while she could tell this was going to be one of them awkward conversations, she just wished for anything to happen to distract her from Owen.

Jack closed the door to his office, he reached into his desk taking out a bottle of brown liquid, he poured it into two small glasses handing one to Natalie. "Cheers..." He watched her tap her glass to his, but then quickly shot the drink. "That is a fifty year old scotch." Jack's stared at her, "From a planet three light-years from our solar system."

"And I am pretty sure it tasted like an old penny." Natalie placed the glass on the table, "Hit me again!" She pointed out looking to Jack pouring another drink, and she shot that one back quick too. "Keep it coming..."

"I am guessing you are having a hard time with your feelings." He said watching her knock the third drink back.

Natalie felt the warmth of the alcohol, she finally sat down on the chair on the other side of Jack's desk. "Life's so simple, why do I think that is the biggest pile of shit..." Her finger pointed to Jack, "I have been going over memories of Nisnoierungurlumimid," Natalie pushed her glass towards Jack, "And she is a bitch." She added while pointed towards Jack.

"So you know more about it than you let on?" Jack asked pouring her another drink. "And that is why you don't want to be her."

Natalie nodded, then shook her head. "I think she's pissed..." She now laughed, "Because it's not like I can ignore the drumming." She placed the locket down. "But when it's away from me I feel empty." Natalie picked up the glass playing it over with her hand. "You know, I know about you and Ianto..." Her finger pointed taking a small sip of her drink. "I saw you in the green house once." She laughed, "Looked like you was having a good time."

Jack took a sip of his drink, he was watching Natalie's face. "So I'm guessing you're not as prudish as I..."

"You thought I was a prude?" Natalie laughed, "I don't know if I should be offended, but that wasn't my point. I was thinking how you can love someone, and know that they will grow old and die, and you'll just..." She made a puffing noise with her mouth while stretching her arms out.

Jack placed the glass down, "You know you will age like a human right?" Jack pointed, but stopped himself. "So you will wait until Owen dies, open the locket."

"I think at this rate, I am pushing him away because it's like she is bleeding into my mind." Natalie placed the glass down, her elbows on the desk holding her chin in her hands. "It's like I can feel her in my mind..." She laughed, "But it's her mind, and I am the mask."

"I knew The Master as The Professor," Jack started, he took a sip of his drink, "And The Professor was a caring old man, the Master..." He pointed to Natalie, "Well you know about him..."

Natalie drank more, "Nisnoierungurlumimid, I see flashes of her life, and I feel emotions of that memory." Her hands rolling the glass between them, she focused on Jack. "She saw things, things that have corrupted her so much." Her eyes going to the glass draining it again.

"You know what Post traumatic stress disorder is?" Jack asked filling her glass again.

Natalie nodded, "Mostly, but why do you bring that up?" She felt him watching her, but she could only feel the alcohol working on her.

Jack filled his own glass up, "Maybe the fact that the persecution filter is broken on the locket,"

Natalie shook her head, "I saw the dreams long before Torchwood, before you saw me in that elevator." She felt her finger running around the rim of her glass. "Funny how meeting you soften the nightmares, but doesn't change the fact that I sleep and see horrific thing." Natalie drank more, "Have you ever been in a war?"

"A war..." Jack laughed, "Not just a war." He stopped seeing her face fall, "If I don't laugh about it, I..." He stopped to try and not dwell. "But you never forget what you had to do."

"The Time war, it's not like other wars, but then kinda is." Natalie tilted her head as to recall her dreams. "I mean, on the scale of thinking of two powerful forces. The Daleks, just wanting to end everything." Natalie bit her lip feeling a tear. "So many deaths, too many caught in the cross fire. So much suffering and pain on both parts." Natalie drank, "It's like the universe crying in pain for no one to hear it."

Jack lent forward, "And you saw all of that?"

"I don't think you know, but..." Her eyes went behind Jack to her reflection in the glass. "Every time I sleep, it's like I am opening myself to the feelings, and I brushed them off as just nightmares, but they're not just nightmares."

"No, they're not..." Jack reached over the table to take her hands. "You need to understand that it's okay to be scared, but if you keep pushing Owen away..." He squeezed her hands in his. "You need to let yourself be open, you have to." He let her hands go.


	11. Remember

**Chapter eleven**

_Remember..._

Natalie felt like her head was on fire, she knew she shouldn't of drank as much as she did, but Jack must have put her here. Some reason she was on a bathroom floor.

"I didn't think your stomach was that weak, but then I remember human biology..." Jack placed a glass of water and painkillers by her side. "You're lucky I am an excellent care giver." He brushed some of her hair from her face.

"How long have I been out?" Natalie asked trying to move, but felt as if she was going to throw up with the slightest movement. "And where am I?"

Jack crouched beside her, "You've been out for about three hours, and currently you're on my bathroom floor." Jack tilted her chin up to examine her. "Not many people can handle Tharil scotch." He put the water in her hand. "Then again it kills most humans."

"I'm not most humans..." Natalie then glanced to Jack, "I thought I was," She then waved her hand handing him back the water to be sick again.

"Well yes, you are human, but then also underneath you're Time Lady." He placed the water down keeping her hair out of the toilet as she threw up. "It's something fascinating, I've read Owen's reports." He avoided to look at her while she was sick. "You've got the one heart, but then a fast moving metabolism, plus you have the best immune system..." He let her hair go as she moved her head away from the toilet.

"Nice to know I give you so much amusement..." Natalie the rubbed her mouth on the back of her hand. "Was the drink a test?" She flushed the toilet getting to her feet down feeling woozy.

Jack felt shocked, "I would never..." He stopped seeing the expression on her face. "I might of been seeing how close to human."

"Thanks," Natalie now picked the pills up chasing them with the water, "So anything interesting happened?"

Jack shrugged, "A box," He then smiled watching Natalie regaining her balance. "Also them pills are no ordinary aspirin." He chuckled, "Best pain killer in the galaxy..."

Natalie drank the rest of the water, "Let me guess, I am cured." She did in fact feel a lot better.

"Yes, and don't tell anyone, I have only a few left..." He tapped his nose watching Natalie leaving the bathroom.

Jack laughed looking into the mirror, he had a good feeling about today.

Walking into someone Natalie felt taken back, she couldn't help but feel someone holding her shoulders. "Woah..." Natalie stopped to take in the person who was in front of her. "Can I help..." She felt lost.

Adam held Natalie still, "Jack didn't get you that drunk?" He spoke as if he knew her. "Remember..." His voice was like an echo in Natalie's mind. He felt himself trying to plant himself, but some reason it wasn't like the others. "This has never..." He squeezed onto her shoulder.

Natalie's eyes were staring deep into his, but for some reason she couldn't stop but feeling like he was trying to get into her head. "What are you?" Natalie tried to get out of his grip, his fingers digging in deeper. "Get off me!" Natalie tried to scream, but the man pulled her into his arms covering her mouth.

Adam held on tight, he felt Natalie fighting under his arms, "Just maybe a little rusty, like riding a bike..." Adam focused harder, and it was like breaking through a barrier, seeing memories that were incredible, but he couldn't touch them, he grunted. "Bloody Time lords!" He snapped, "Guess I'll have to be creative" He stopped for a second before gripping Natalie's neck, and she collapsed in his arm unconscious.

* * *

Opening her eyes Natalie felt like she was not having the best of days, she got to her feet, and placed her hands on the glass staring out. "Hello!" She banged, she knew she was in the vaults, but she didn't understand why. Her hands knocking, but jumped hearing the Weevil in the next cell snarling. "Fuck!" She felt her hands down herself, she knew that she wasn't meant to be here, but she had to warn the others.

"Natalie..." Adam walked into view, "Don't bother, they won't respond to you." He smirked, "Your team have helped me gain physical form, well..." He waved his hand over himself, "You can't be effected by me, But I now have Torchwood Three believing I am a long time member..." He folded his arms across his chest.

"And what about me?" Natalie stood close to the glass, she wanted to figure out what was going on.

Adam sighed, "chameleon arch..." He played his fingers on the glass, "That is memory alteration, and with your brain all protected by Time Lord science, you are not easy to change..."

"But I can see you?" Natalie spoke, "How can I see you?" She felt she was missing pieces to a puzzle.

Adam nodded, "Well, I manifested from memories, and well it takes a while to build a good story." He pointed to Natalie through the glass. "Lets say, you're down here, and I am up there..." He pointed to the ceiling, "They all believe you're a deranged woman from the rift, you stabbed and killed five people."

Natalie started to pace, "But I'm not, they know me, Owen..." She turned to face Adam. "He loves me!"

"No, he loves Tosh...He laughed, "Jack and Ianto and I are best friends, and Tosh is my lover..." He smirked.

Natalie pointed at him through the glass, "Gwen!" She then laughed again, "She'll come back and she'll know me." Natalie nodded, "And someone is going to have to come down here!"

Adam placed a hand on his chin, "Gwen Cooper..." he rubbed his chin now, "I'll altar her memory." He stepped closer to the glass, "But then you should know, no one will ever come down here." He ran a finger on the glass, "Because in their memory you've been down here for three years..." he took an inhale of breath. "They all think you are evil."

Natalie threw herself against the glass, her eyes glaring at him, "Oh you messed with the wrong..." Her hand went to her neck, "What have you done with my locket?"

Adam held it up, "Insurance..." He put it back into his pocket, "Play nice, and I won't destroy it, play nice and I might let you free."

"I will never play nice with you, the second I can. I will tell them all!" Natalie felt her eyes on his pocket. "You can't destroy my locket..."

Adam nodded, "No, but then I can kill Gwen when she gets back, and make them all believe you did it, and without your locket to save you from execution..." He smirked. "I'll be back when you've calmed down." He walked away leaving Natalie in the cage.

Moving to the bench Natalie sat down, she studied over her hands, her eyes looking up to see the small cell she was in. "Mother fucker!" Natalie knew she couldn't get out of this, she kept focused on trying to think how she was going to get out, but then as she dwelled on the thought, she couldn't risk Gwen's life, she just had to hope someone would come down here, she needed to see someone.

* * *

Natalie had lost all track of time, she didn't know what to do as she felt her hands going around the glass, but she knew she wasn't going to find a weak spot. Her mind was trying to hold onto the thought that someone would come and see her. She only needed a few minute to explain what was going on.

She sat with her legs crossed, her eyes were focused on the camera lens that was watching her, she felt something tick. Her eyes going to her arm, she then tried to think about this carefully.

Putting her arm to her mouth she bit down, she felt the sharp pain of her teeth breaking the skin, Natalie had to get passed it, she knew that Ianto would check the cameras, Adam could change his memory, but some habits are deeper than that.

Natalie pushed passed the pain, she knew she needed to make herself bleed, her eyes closed pushing her teeth in harder, but stopped feeling the taste of copper entering her mouth.

She heaved at the taste, but she could see the blood was starting to flow from her arm, and she tried to keep herself together. She dipped her finger into the blood, but stopped looking to the camera, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she had to do something.

Placing her finger covered in blood to the glass, she knew she had to write backwards for them to read, but part of her didn't know what to write, she had to let them know she was safe, and that they couldn't trust Adam.

The words were very simple, and Natalie would hope that Ianto would see, anyone to see before Adam had a chance to see it.

Taking a step back Natalie glanced over her message, "Ianto's journal..." She felt pleased with herself, she didn't know what else to think as she sat back down, she didn't even know where she was in the vaults, there were so many levels, but maybe she will be noticed.

* * *

Ianto sat at the computer, for he was sure today was going to be slow, he felt himself looking over the vaults CCTV, he then froze on one, he could see the blood on the glass, but knew that the woman in there was deranged, but he had to stop and read the writing. "My journal..." He felt lost, but he knew Jack and Adam were hunting a weevil, Gwen was trying to remember Rhys, and Owen was with Tosh working out the box. So he got to his feet walking to head into the vaults, he never saw the woman in years, and he then kept trying to think about it, but he never knew what to do as he kept walking quickly.

Natalie glanced up hearing the door open, she turned to see Ianto standing in front of the glass. "What have you done?" He reached for a sedative, "I have to clean this up."

"Ianto please..." Natalie got up standing in front of the Glass, she had ripped her shirt up to stop the bleeding on her arm, she didn't know how long it was going to take, but she caught Ianto's eyes. "You've got to listen to me..."

Ianto shook his head, "You're playing up again." He went for the door, but froze. "Why my journal?" He asked holding the door to the cell, he couldn't quiet figure it out. "How do you know?"

"Because you convinced me to start one!" Natalie stepped closer, "Ianto, I know you, I am not a killer..." Her eyes staring into his, "Ianto please..." She placed a hand on the glass, "I know you, I know that when you think no one is listening, you like to sing Abba songs." She felt his eyes on her now. "You love dancing queen."

Ianto took a step back, "How?" He asked stepping closer now. "Who are you?"

Natalie took a deep breathe, "Look, let me clean this up before Adam gets back, and you go read your journal." Natalie bit her lip feeling nervous, "Ianto you need to trust me, I'd never hurt you, or anyone." She felt her heart was starting to race faster. "Please... It must have something to do with the box that came through the rift."

Ianto took a leap of faith, he opened the door, and froze. He stopped to see that Natalie hadn't moved, the door was wide open and she kept on her side. "Here..." He handed her the cleaning materials. "I guess I don't need the sedative..." He watched Natalie cleaning up. "How do you know me?" He felt confused. "I was here after you was taken in." He said stepping close to the glass. "Why did you do it?"

"I never killed anyone, and you was here before me." She was cleaning the best she could. "You make the best coffee, you put it in a mug with a rainbow on it." She glanced to see he was watching her. "I wish you would remember..."

Ianto stepped into the cage with her, he couldn't help himself, "Are we..." He went to touch her.

Natalie shook her head, "We've no time Ianto, just go back before they've notice you've been gone too long." She threw the cleaning stuff back to him before closing the door. "Just please be careful, and give Owen my love." She went back to sitting down, she didn't want to get Ianto hurt, but she needed them to know the truth.

* * *

"I bet you're so pleased with yourself!" Adam stormed in front of Natalie's cell. "You just couldn't help yourself!" He was pacing. He didn't want to do what he did, but then he loved every second of it.

Natalie titled her head, "I have the worlds smallest cell, I had to pee in the corner like an animal, and I am fucking starving, and you think I am going to just sit here and wait to die..." Natalie got to her feet standing in front of the glass, "But I found a way."

"No. No you didn't." Adam grunted, "Because of your little trick, Ianto now believes he is a serial killer..." He waved his hands, "His memories tell him he raped and murdered three women." He pointed to the glass, "You try anything stupid again..." He glared, "I will make them kill you." He was turning to leave, "And to think I was going to give you a cell with a toilet." He walked away leaving Natalie alone again.

"Son of a bitch!" Natalie screamed, but she couldn't stop but feel guilty, what did Adam do to Ianto, she needed to get out, she needed to speak to him, she felt her hands going along the glass, she didn't know why she was trying, but she couldn't let Ianto do anything stupid.

"Okay Natalie!" She took a step or two back from the glass door. "Time to get badass!" She put all her weight into a kick at the door, the loud bang echoed around the vaults, and a few Weevils howled with the sound.

Natalie had fallen to the ground, "Mother fucker that hurt!" She cried holding onto her foot, she glanced to the door to see that nothing had happened, and she was sitting down looking to the outside. "Why did I think that would work?" She tried to stand up, but felt the pain. "I'm fucked..." She stopped talking to see someone standing outside the cage.

Jack walked in front of the glass, he could see the woman, he did remember bringing her in, but he then felt like something was off. "You spoke to Ianto." He stated to her.

"Yes Jack I did." Natalie stayed on the floor, "And that prick hurt him!"

Jack didn't know why, but he felt his eyes going over her, "Today is a day where I have been questioning a lot, but one thing I have to ask..." He stopped seeing that she hadn't moved. "What is your name?"

She glanced up, "I am Natalie Fisher, I was a basic computer programmer, until you found me." She used the glass to help pull herself to her feet, the pain in her foot was making her feel sick, but she held her ground. "I was left here by The Doctor, I am a Time Lady trapped in a human body..." She kept strong eye contact. "And I chose to stay human, and part of Torchwood."

Jack placed a hand to the glass, he could see the smeared blood on the other side, "How am I meant to believe that? The Doctor is the last of his kind." Jack pointed to her.

Natalie grunted, "I am, just Adam has my locket, and you should listen to me. You currently have a near empty bottle of Tharil scotch in your office, and also missing a very strong painkiller." Natalie got closer to Jack, "You are strong Jack, you have to understand Adam can't change my memory because of the Time Lord technology protecting my brain." She felt herself trying to keep it together. "So he made you all believe I was a bad person." Her hands on the glass, she was leaning forward. "Please Jack."

Jack felt himself watching her, he then opened the door. He stood there for a while, "You know you can't kill me..."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "No, but doesn't change the fact I've been trapped down here forever!" Natalie stepped forward, "So while you figure out what Adam is, I am going to shower and eat something."

Jack took a quick sniff, then held his nose looking into the cell, "What did you do?" He asked following her out of the vaults.

Natalie was walking careful on her injured foot, "I don't wish to speak of it, and we shall never talk of it ever." She headed towards the shower, and she knew that Adam was going to pay for this.

* * *

Ianto watched as Natalie walked back into the main hub, he saw her hair was still wet. "So are we sure we can trust her?" Ianto spoke carefully as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You had someone make you believe you're a murderer, and you're having doubts about me?" She sat down looking to Jack going over CCTV footage, "You found something?"

Jack nodded, for some reason he knew he could trust Natalie, "Ianto look at this." He got Ianto's attention.

Ianto watched the screen, he could feel both Jack and Natalie behind him, he was watching what Adam did to him, he could still feel his hands on him, it was like a flash of memory for a second.

"Ianto, you are a good man," Natalie placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to push passed the memory of me, but trust my voice." She ignored Jack rushing to Owen's medical space.

"Where's Adam's blood sample," Jack called.

Getting to her feet Natalie rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you guys he isn't real!" She got to her feet walking over to see Jack hunting, then turned to see Ianto looking into the personnel files. "I guess you two are seriously..."

"Everything in order here..." Ianto called and Jack came back to look at the computer.

Jack stood again with Ianto and Natalie, "When was it last updated?" Jack felt focused, but something bugging him.

"Twenty four hours ago," Ianto froze to the sound of the doors opening. "Natalie, I think you better..." He knew if Adam saw her, he'd know they were on to him. "Please."

Natalie grunted, "Keep Owen out of the medical bay, keep everyone out." She started to head into the medical bay, she felt like she was going to scream, a part of her wanted to rip off Adam's head. She kept quiet, only hearing little bits of conversation, but she knew Jack revealed himself, "Fuck sake Jack!" Natalie walked to see Jack with a gun on Adam. "What happened to the plan Jack?"

Owen's eyes went wide, "Who... Who let the crazy lady out?" He pointed to Natalie scared.

Natalie did a double take to Owen, then back to Adam. "What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" She pointed to Owen's face, he was terrified of her. "He's a complete dork!"

Owen opened and closed his mouth, "What?"

Adam was now being taken to the cells as Tosh could only watch from Ianto holding her still. Jack was gone, and now Natalie and Ianto were facing the puzzled look on the teams face.

"Okay, I know you all think I am a crazy killer, but I am not..." Natalie turned to Ianto, "Tell them." She turned her attention to Ianto still holding Tosh still. "Ianto Jones!"

Ianto let Tosh go, "I read my journal, and Natalie is mentioned..." He turned to face Owen, "And I know you won't believe me, but she knows things."

Gwen stepped forward, she didn't know much on Natalie, only that when she had her first day Adam said she was deranged. "What stuff do you know?"

"You like to tell people you have your coffee no sugar, but secretly you put a teaspoon in," Natalie bit her lip, "You told me that, when I caught you." Natalie stopped, "Tosh, you have a lucky pair of socks." She could see her face, "You said that when you're nervous, they make you feel brave." Her eyes finally looking over Owen. He was wearing the ugliest vest, his hair jelled down, not his normal spikes. Even wearing glasses, "I love you," She could see the confusion on his face. "And you, I could write a book on you."

"But there is nothing about me that I don't share with my team..." Owen felt himself watching Natalie, she was beautiful, he grey eyes were big compared to others. Blonde hair framed her heart shaped face in a innocent expression.

Natalie kept careful, but she stood in front of Owen, her hand was gentle to his arm, she could feel her heart racing, but in his eyes she didn't see love, but fear. "I would never hurt you Owen..." Her voice a whisper, She placed her chin on his shoulder, her mouth close to his ear. "I know you have a birthmark on your inner thigh," She whispered closely to him, so low that only Owen could hear. "You told me about your mother." She then caught his eyes, "Owen, you do love me, and I am sorry I pulled back, but this is so much worse..." She touched his face giving him a gentle kiss.

Owen opened his eyes seeing her face, "I'm..." He stopped talking feeling his hand touch her arm. "I don't remember you..." He turned to see Jack standing behind Natalie. "I don't understand."

Jack exhaled, "Everyone conference room." He pointed out, then turned to Natalie. "That includes you." He smiled watching her following the others.

* * *

Jack stood at the head of the conference table, He looked over his team and knew what he had to do. "Our memories define us. Adam changed those memories. Changed who we are. Now I have to help you all go back, find a memory that defines you. Rediscover who you are. If I'm wrong, he'll still be here when we've done this. Let me take you back to before we all met." He spoke walking around the table, Jack plays a hypnotic image on the screen so Adam was no longer visible, and darkens the room. "Feel around for anything that makes you what you are. The hidden and the forgotten. Tell me where you are." He spoke carefully, he knew this was going to work.

"The college canteen. Rhys is sitting opposite me, telling stupid jokes." Gwen smiled remembering Rhys telling a joke about a tortoise.

Owen with his eyes closed felt nervous, "It's my birthday. I'm ten. Mum spends the whole day screaming." He remembered her words as if they were only just spoke. 'But I love you because you're my son, but that doesn't mean I have to like you.' He felt the same sadness

"Maths club. Something so reliable about maths. Always the right answer." Tosh remembering being at school.

Ianto sighed, "Meeting Lisa. Falling in love. Never felt so alive." He thought back to the woman he loved, but it ended so bitter.

"I turn 16. She packs my bags." Owen felt sick, "That is the nicest thing you've done for me in years, Mother." He felt revolted, but he knew it was something that made him stronger.

"Kissing him in the supermarket." Gwen remembering her first kiss with Rhys, "The look on his face."

"My first flat." Tosh spoke softly, but so sad. "I don't have a flat warming. There's no one I want to invite."

Natalie could only listen to each of them telling their story, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she was the only one beside Jack not sitting. She watch Jack giving each of them a retcon pill, and each of them took it.

Jack watched them all falling into a deep sleep, he stood in front of Natalie. "I'm guessing you don't have much to say."

"No, because my memories were all lies before here," Natalie felt herself wanting to cry, but held it in. "You're all my family, and for a whole two days, you were taken away from me and that hurt more than I thought it possibly could."

Jack took her hand, "And I can't wait to remember you." He smiled, "Badass door kicking you." He brushed a hand against her cheek, but placed a pill in the palm of her hand. "You need to forget too."

"But Adam couldn't affect me?" Natalie glanced to the pill, then back to Jack, "We don't even know if this will work on me?"

Jack nodded, "Well, I need you to try," Jack went to leave, "Is there anything you want me to say to him?"

"Yes!" Natalie put the pill in her mouth dry swallowing it, "Get my Locket off of him, the pattern will jog your memory of me." She yawned before sitting next to Owen closing her eyes.

* * *

Natalie felt weird coming to work, she felt odd, like something was missing. She could see flowers on Tosh desk, then seeing Gwen and Tosh looking surprised. "What's wrong?" She asked getting to her desk.

Gwen turned, "We've lost two days memory..." She laughed, "And some reason Owen got Tosh flowers."

Doing a double take Natalie sat down, then stood up. "Did we?" She felt lost, but then seeing Ianto coming out of the kitchen. "I am," She stopped herself, "I'm going to go talk to Owen." She got up heading into the medical bay seeing Owen at his computer.

"I can't believe it," He was trying to find anything to help him understand what happened. "Nat..." He turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. "Do you remember the last two days?" He asked.

"Not really..." She moved down the stairs getting to Owen's computer, "Thought you'd be a little more pissed at me." She felt nervous now, she couldn't think of anything else.

Owen spun on his chair to now face her, "Look," He spoke carefully, "I know it's not simple, and you've got a lot to work through..." Owen stopped talking as he felt Natalie had started kissing him. "Where did that come from?"

"I can't keep pushing," Natalie said quickly, she didn't know why, but she felt bad about something. "And I know this will be like a plane crash, but I wouldn't want to crash with anyone else." Her hand brushed into Owen's hair, she sat on his lap looking deeply into his eyes. "I need to be honest with you Owen..." She took a deep breath before starting her story.


	12. The start of the end

**Chapter twelve**

_The start of the end_

Owen sat in the lounge, a coffee mug in his hands. Last night he listened to everything Natalie had to say, and it scared him to take all the information in. For the first time he was thinking of something other than himself, and he didn't know how he was going to start to fix the broken girlfriend he loved. He just knew he couldn't sit idly by as she suffered.

He kept looking out as the sky changed from dull grey to orange as the sun was rising in the sky, he drank some of the coffee seeing Natalie walking into the lounge. "Why are you awake?" She was wearing one of his old shirts, rubbing her face.

Owen turned to look at her, "Couldn't sleep," He felt his eyes going from her exposed legs up her body to see her expression, her hair was a mess of waves and tangles.

Natalie could see Owen in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, his shirtless body showing scars that Torchwood had given him over the years, and she sighed. "I guess I gave you a lot to think about..." Her hands playing with each other, her eyes not quite meeting Owen's.

"I never thought of what was going on in your head," He placed the coffee mug on the table. "But yea it's a lot to take in." He watched her taking a step back. "I want to help." He took a step towards her.

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek, her hands playing on the shirt she wore, she didn't know what to say, but the sinking was hard to ignore. "Swings and roundabouts," Her voice was sweet, but Owen couldn't quiet catch her attention. "I wanted to be honest with you, because you deserve that much." Her hands moved to hug onto herself, she didn't know what was going on, but her whole body was going numb. "Now a part of me is regretting it."

For a moment Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing, he rushed from his side of the room to pull her in his arms. He didn't want her to think he was now pulling away, but he wanted her even more. Kissing her, his fingers went into the mess of her hair, feeling her hands run up his back holding herself onto him tightly.

Natalie could feel her breath caught in her chest, her heart racing so fast she thought it was going to burst. Her fingernails working into Owen's hair lightly pulling it, she felt him gasp in her mouth.

Grabbing hold of her, Owen moved his kiss to Natalie's throat, he bit carefully trying not to leave marks, but enough for her to feel his teeth on her skin. He knew the right buttons to press, his hands working from her waist to her hips, digging his fingertips under the bottom of the shirt she was wearing.

She knew where this was heading, Natalie pulled back to catch his eyes, pupils dilated in excitement, it was if his whole eye had gone black, but he didn't shy away from her expression. In her mind Natalie always knew what was going to happen, and she knew it was real. "I..." She started to speak.

Owen stopped for a moment, his hand between her thighs.

"Don't stop!" Natalie didn't mean to snap, but both of them were staring at each other at this point.

"Sorry," He carried on, his fingers working to her core, and he loved seeing the look of pleasure on her face, he brought her closer to him, knowing how quick it took for her knees to get weak.

Natalie felt it building, Owen was really good with his hands, but she couldn't stop the gasps and sighs, her body tensing with the feeling, she knew it was coming, but she wanted to savour the emotions she was feeling in that moment.

* * *

Jack glanced to Natalie's screen, she was going over translations. His eyes drifted over her neck, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the side of her neck were red marks. "Owen and you gotten pretty close..." He whispered into her ear making her jump.

"Fuck Jack," Natalie turned to face him, "Yes, we have." She was giving him a puzzled expression. "It's not a problem?"

"No," Jack laughed, "I'll have to remind him to be more careful..." Jack placed a hand to her shoulder, he could tell she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Your neck." He pointed out.

Natalie's hand went up to her neck, then her cheeks went pink. "Oh god..." Her eyes going over Jack face. "Also, Owen and Tosh have just told me they found a DB on the weevil hunt." She could see his interest off her sex life. "They are on the way back with the body." She added getting to her feet taking her coffee mug to the kitchen.

Jack followed Natalie seeing her going to the coffee machine, "You finally opened up to him." He stood in the door frame watching her make herself a coffee.

"Yea..." Natalie held her mug close to her chest, "I shouldn't of let it out in one big crazy burst." She stepped forward, but she knew Jack was beside her as she sat back down at her desk.

Jack laughed, "Little bits at a time," Jack glanced to her computer, "Guess UNIT has reached out." He pointed the incoming email.

Natalie nodded, "Sending a Martha Jones to investigate the DB that Owen and Tosh found." Her head turned seeing it was just Gwen entering. "I better," She quickly got to her feet heading to the bathroom with her make up bag, she didn't want people to judge her.

* * *

Natalie stood on the stairs, she could see Owen with Gwen. The body on the table, and Natalie couldn't see anything wrong with it, "So..."

Jack stood beside her, "Documents on the body identify the victim as Meredith Roberts." He walked towards Owen and Gwen now, he could see Owen studying over the body.

He felt like he was going to like this puzzle, "No obvious signs of violence." He kept close to the body, with a quick glance up to Natalie watching him, he gave her a quick wink.

Gwen stood close, she sighed, "Are we saying it wasn't the Weevil?"

"Give me a chance, Miss Cooper. I've only just started." He smirked trying to remember that he was trying to be better. "Would you care to help?" His attention to Natalie now.

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here." Ianto's voice could be heard all around, and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing.

Gwen stopped turning to Jack, "I didn't know we were having a visitor..." She watched as Jack rushed up the stairs and out of the medical bay.

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." Jack spoke poetically, "Miss Martha Jones."

Martha stepped into view, she never been inside before. "Oh, it's good to see you, Jack." She smiled looking down to the people all staring up at her.

Jack smiled back up to her, "Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, and Natalie. Meet Martha." He felt good about today now.

Natalie felt herself drifting, she could see Martha was coming down to the medical bay as she slipped away, something about the woman made her feel nervous, so she rushed back to her computer to focus on her work that she'd been slipping behind on.

The conversation seemed focused on the body, and while Natalie would feel her attention drift, she came back to the her work seeing that Martha had walked off to have a conversation alone with Jack.

Ianto was slow to walk to Natalie's desk, "You okay?" He asked sitting beside her, for some reason he could tell something was off.

"Good," Her eyes turned to him, for a split second she couldn't bring herself to smile. "Works a lot," She finally smiled. "I mean, Martha Jones..." She got to her feet picking up her coffee mug.

Ianto took it from her, "Let me."

"Ianto," Natalie watched him walking away with her coffee mug, so she found herself going towards the group, she could see Owen holding the damn device again. "I'm gonna go..."

"Don't you dare!" Owen caught Natalie's attention, "I've improved it." He smiled to Natalie now. "I'm showing Martha."

Martha finally got a better look at Natalie, "Hi, I guess we've not spoken..." Her voice was kind, but her eyes were staring at Natalie like she was trying to figure something out.

Taking a few steps behind Owen, Natalie was stood with Martha now, "Last time he used that I nearly lost an arm," Natalie whispered to Martha.

"I can hear you Nat!" Owen turned to see his girlfriend standing next to Martha, and part of him was trying to be impressive. "Yes. Right. Now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporise this paper without even scorching the cup." Owen puts a screwed up piece of paper into a takeaway coffee cup.

"This is going to end in tears." Jack tried to keep away from the cup, even if he couldn't stay dead, he didn't want to get hurt.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Okay." using the 'live view' screen on the device to focus through the cup to the paper and fires.

Ianto was joining the group, unaware of what Owen was doing holding a tray of drinks. Something behind Ianto explodes, "Argh!" the tray went into the air, and everything feel to the ground. He held the tray now glaring at Owen.

Placing the singularity scalpel down on the table. "Er, I haven't quite got the calibration right yet." He glanced to Natalie with her eyebrows raised.

"Jack. There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman aged twenty seven. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others." He placed the tray down walking away.

"You know, at least you didn't blow Jack up this time..." Natalie glanced to see Martha still watching her.

"I've got some minutes to kill before heading off," Martha was alone with Natalie, she couldn't help but feel fascinated by her. "Jack has told me all about you."

Feeling taken back Natalie kept still, she didn't know Martha, and her guard was up. "Did he..." He eyes shifted to see if anyone was going to be coming back, but they were all busy. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry, I'm just curious," Martha smiled, and she didn't know what to think of Natalie. "Time Lady," She said as more to herself. "Do you mind?" Her hand going towards Natalie's locket.

Not having much of a choice at this point Natalie watched Martha, the other woman was holding the locket in her hand studying it. "The Doctor and Master had fob watches," Her voice was in wonder, "I guess a woman would have a more feminine item to store her essence in."

"I guess so," Natalie's voice dropped, her hand taking the locket from Martha, "Guess Jack isn't the only benefit of coming here..." Natalie started to walk towards the kitchen, but turned seeing Martha was following her.

Martha didn't know why, but she could feel like Natalie was uncomfortable, "I don't mean to intrude."

"Then don't." Natalie stepped closer to her, "I'm not The Doctor, and I don't know your Doctor." She folded her arms across her chest. "I can't help you."

"But I can help you." Martha had to change the dialogue, "I was with The Doctor when he was John Smith." With a quick smile to try and make Natalie less confrontational.

For a heartbeat Natalie was still, she felt her hand going to her throat, she held it there a few seconds before putting her attention back on the conversation. "And what was he like?" stepping closer to Martha, "Did he want to open the biodata module?"

"No," Martha was honest with Natalie. "He fell in love." Her eyes averted away from Natalie. "But the Family of Blood would of destroyed the world." Martha felt bad. Looking towards the medical bay Martha felt herself smiling again. "Owen's smart, quite charming in his own way."

"He's amazing," Natalie let herself grin, "I..." Natalie stopped talking seeing Owen joining them.

Stopping behind Natalie, Owen wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder looking over to Martha, "Am I missing something?" His hands running over Natalie's stomach.

Martha laughed, "Just girl talk," She didn't know why she didn't see it. "While I am with Jack and Gwen, you can start getting ready for working out this puzzle."

"Yea..." Owen's face fell a little.

Natalie turned her face a little, but had to step out of Owen's arms to get a better look of his face. "Don't worry," Natalie touched his cheek, "I can give you a hand." She leant in kissing him.

Martha felt awkward watching Natalie kissing Owen, but glanced away trying to figure out what to do. When Owen finished the kiss walking away Martha felt Natalie watching her again. "Do they know?"

"Yes," Natalie bit her lip, "Why do you think I am still human..." She glanced back to the medical bay. "Jack and Gwen are waiting for you..." She pointed away from them.

* * *

Tosh walked to Natalie's computer, the fact while everything was going on, one of the thing including Martha heading to Pharm, it seemed that Natalie was more focused on doing old background translations. "Are you not curious?" She asked softly.

"I just have a bad feeling," Natalie was in the meeting, she knew that something called reset wasn't a miracle drug just yet. "Do you ever feel like." Natalie placed her hand on the locket. "I guess I'm being silly."

"Well Owen is watching Martha, it's going to be a long night..." Tosh walked away.

Natalie side glanced to Owen at the computer, she got up heading over to him. "Care if I join you?"

Owen tapped his hand on his lap, and Natalie sat down. He placed his hand on her thigh. "What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to spend time with you?" Natalie's hand brushed Owen's cheek, "Guess you've been really busy today." She rested her forehead to his, she closed her eyes feeling Owen holding her close to him.

Owen closed his eyes taking in the small moment, his hand brushed up her back, he lightly kissed her nose. "It's our life now..." He was whispering feeling her fingers playing with his shirt. "And we are working." He couldn't believe he was saying it out loud.

Natalie giggled, "Owen Harper, are you saying you're turning me down?" She joked feeling his hand squeezing her thigh, his other hand lightly on her neck.

"You are tempting..." he kissed her again, "But this is important." He pulled away watching her eyes. "One day..." He held her face close to his, "One day." He exhaled trying to think if they'd ever had a day to themselves, but it seemed with Torchwood it was hard to really have a day off with Natalie.

"I think when that day comes, I'll wear a dress." Her eyes going over to the monitor.

Breaking into a grin Owen couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I will happily buy that dress for you." He could see Jack was making his way over.

"I know I have a relax policy on interoffice relationships," He could see Martha was in a bedroom. "But save somethings for the bedroom." He winked to Natalie as she got off Owen's lap. "I'll go see if Ianto needs any help with..." She pointed away from the computer. "Ianto stuff."

* * *

"Stay behind Natalie..." She muttered in the hub, "Too risky for you to be at Pharm..." She was cleaning up the medical bay feeling annoyed, she wanted to help, but Jack didn't want to risk her being exposed.

She couldn't shake the bad feeling in her chest, but as her eyes went up to the sound of the cogs moving, something in her stomach felt hollow. Her eyes going up, and while she rushed from the medical bay to see Jack, her eyes searched them all. Ianto and Tosh, Gwen and Martha. "Where's Owen?" Natalie's voice dropped.

Martha stepped forward, she felt guilty, her eyes focused on Natalie. She went to open her mouth, but seeing Natalie shaking her head. "I'm sorry..."

"No!" Natalie pointed at her, "Shut up!"

Jack tried to touch Natalie, but she pushed him away, "I said no!" She pushed him hard. "Don't you dare!" She felt herself crying, the silent tears were rolling down her cheek.

The others were still in a state of shock, but no one wanted to have to do what Jack and Martha were trying to do, and it wasn't easy.

She didn't want to see their faces, and with that she rushed back to the medical bay, Natalie didn't want to face what was going to happen soon, she didn't want to know anything at this point.

He had to give her a few minutes, Jack asked the others to get Owen's body, he had to get Natalie out of the medical bay. "Natalie..." He placed a hand to her shoulder.

Not looking up Natalie kept still, "I..." She tried to look at him, but couldn't. "I..." Her voice was horse.

"Come on," Jack was careful to lift her from Owen's chair. Her hands held onto him, her head nuzzled into his shoulder as he walked passed the others to his office closing the door.

Jack placed her on a chair, "How did it happen?" She asked him, Natalie couldn't tell what she was feeling, but Jack was taking a drink from a draw, then placing a glass in front of her.

Jack sat down, he wasn't sure if he could have it sink in. "Copley was going to shot Martha, and Owen intervened." He poured a drink for her. "Owen was shot, and he died." He spoke blunt, but it was only to try and stop the pain of losing his friend.

Picking up the drink Natalie drank it carefully. "Trust Owen to die a hero..." She swallowed the pain, but her eyes couldn't bare to look up. "You could of took that bullet Jack." Her eyes finally snapping up, "And lived."

It was worse than a slap in the face, "It happened so fast Natalie, you have to understand..."

"I have to understand!" Natalie put the glass down with enough force to break it in her hand. "Owen is dead, and I." She winched at the pain in her hand.

Jack rushed to her side, he went to take Natalie's hand, but she pulled it back from him. Jack knew she was grieving, but her eyes wouldn't quite meet his. "Why did he have to be so stupid!" Natalie finally let Jack take her hand, he opened her palm to the cut.

"I'm sorry," Jack found himself cleaning up Natalie's hand, "If they're is anything I can do?" He felt worse, but he knew something was going to change, and for now he could only do small comforts for her.

Natalie shook her head, in the back of her mind she couldn't focus. The pain was making her feel hollow inside, and she didn't want to feel pain.


	13. Cure heartbreak the fast way

**Chapter thirteen**_  
Cure heartbreak the fast way_

Pain, like raw emotion hurting every single inch of her body. Natalie sat on Owen's bed, the bed not so long ago she laid with him in. She would never lay with him, never feel his fingers caress her cheek. Never have him hold her close, and push her buttons.

Pain was painful, and while she couldn't stop the ever flow of tears, Natalie didn't want to feel it anymore, she didn't want to be anything anymore. The definition of heartbreak, overwhelming distress. Natalie's eyes kept forward to the bedroom door, she could see a few missed calls.

"Where are you?" A voice came from the phone, "Natalie call me back!" It was a voicemail from Jack, and Natalie placed the phone on speaker, and then closed her eyes.

"Nat... Nat please call me, I can help you." Gwen was caring, she couldn't know what Natalie was going through, she wouldn't ever know it.

"Natalie, I know you don't want to answer, just know we care." Ianto's soft welsh tones were smooth, and now Natalie opened her eyes, she glanced over the phone.

"Nat I am going to order a curry, thought I'd let you know I am going to get your favourite, so don't be on that computer all night." Owen's voice was annoyed, but not in a mean way. "I'll even run you a bath." She could hear the cheeky tone of his voice. "Love you babe."

The phone went through the air hitting the wall in a loud crash, and as it broke into pieces Natalie fell back into the bed. It still smelt of Owen, and with fresh pain coming to focus she couldn't think of anything else.

Why did she come here? What could being here change? Natalie couldn't answer the questions, she didn't know what was going to change in her. She wanted to be human for him, and now he was dead she didn't know what to.

Natalie opened her eyes, it was the drumming again, it was beating louder, and her hand held on the locket. In a flash she sat up, her fingers were light on the locket, and for a second she felt no resistance.

It was a simple as a snap, closing her eyes it was only a second. Eyes opening again and a smile appeared on a clean face. "Finally!" Nisnoierungurlumimid sat up, her hands going to her face. "Where the..." She couldn't figure out, it was taking a while to come to terms with where she was.

Getting to her feet she went wide eyed, "Bloody," She turned to run her hands over the sheets, "Where are you?" She spoke more to the sheets, her eyes kept scanning. "Found ya!" She picked up a small key. She brought it to her lips kissing it softly.

* * *

Nisnoierungurlumimid felt driven, she walked through the shopping centre of Cardiff, the night sky was dulled by lights, and she could only go by her key. The warmth of knowing she would be in her TARDIS soon, she can fly away from this place, and as she found herself by a post box, she laughed. "Well that was the hard part." The key fit in the lock as it opened to let her inside. The place was a mess, and she walked to the console touching the buttons. "I've missed you too." She then glanced to remember her fallen comrades, "Sadly we didn't win the war together." She placed the locket in the centre, catching her reflection on the screen, "I'm not sticking around here!" She didn't know who she was talking to, but her hands went down catching what she was wearing. "Change!" She rushed away from the main control room.

"Okay, I am free from war, I am free from rules." Nisnoierungurlumimid stopped, "Well not all rules." She took a deep breathe, "I can't go around say, hi I am Nisnoierungurlumimid. No that's a mouthful." She walked into a room with nothing but clothes. "Nissy..." She pulled the shirt she was wearing off. "No..." She exhaled removing the jeans throwing them away. "Nyx!" She nodded, "That..." She stopped talking. "I am alone." She turned to see a mirror, her eyes scanning over herself. "Biodata module," She ran a hand across her stomach, a scar, then from her bicep to her elbow, another one. "Wish I could of kept the scar free part." Her eyes fell. "Clothes." She clicked walking over the railings of different fabrics. Coming across a red and black plaid long shirt, she smiled, quickly putting it on, the long green skirt jumped out at her, before finding a pair of neon red socks, she finally found a pair of army style boots.

Nyx turned to the mirror, her hands going to her hair, she titled her head to one side, she exhaled. "Change is good." Grabbing a pair of scissors she started to chop random lengths into the long blonde hair, stopping for a second to see what she did. "Now to find the Doctor!" She turned to leave the room behind her, she stopped for a second to think of what she was leaving behind. "Not yet..." She whispered before heading back to the main control room.

* * *

Stepping out Nyx glanced over the beach hut that was her TARDIS, she laughed seeing the beach was amazing. She walked over the sand, she didn't know why she was here. Then again she couldn't figure out how she was going to find The Doctor, and she went towards the water before seeing the man. "You knew?"

The Twelfth Doctor smiled pulling his sunglasses down, "So, you found me..." He then glanced out to the sea, "And you're not mad?"

"Mad!" Nyx snapped, "I am furious," He hands went to her hips, "You, you was selfish, inconsiderate, and rude!" She stopped, "And also very stupid." Finally she turned to face The Doctor, "I go by Nyx now."

"Goddess of darkness, and daughter of Chaos." The Doctor pushed his sunglasses up now. "Very creative."

Nyx nodded, "I have to ask, are they all gone?" Her hands moved to relax, she couldn't focus on anger, her body was still feeling it all, but the war seemed to have long finished.

"It's a long story Nyx, can I just let you know that everything is going to be fine," The Doctor turned to face her, he could see the pain behind her eyes, but she was a good soldier, and she hide everything well.

With a light flick of a hand Nyx nodded, "Fine, but I have to ask why Cardiff?"

"Rift in time, it's the best place to refuel the TADRIS," He started, but then stopped. "I didn't know of Torchwood when I left you there." He pointed out. "I'm sorry about Owen."

A quietness fell upon them, and it was as if the sun couldn't hide the chill that hung in the air. Nyx's eyes glazed over for only a second. "He's life is a fixed point." Her face blank and void of emotion. "And it was my way back."

"You know Natalie was a nice girl," The Doctor tried to bring emotion back to the conversation, but he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't going to change.

She blinked, Nyx wasn't sure how to take it, "I guess so," She didn't want to dwell on Natalie Fisher, and while she focused on the waves, she could still feel the echo of pain still held in the body. "But then she wasn't real."

"You can't push that away," The Doctor got Nyx's attention, "She'll live inside you." The Doctor wanted her to understand, but then he couldn't force her into being okay.

While the waves crashed against the shore, the sky was clear, and Nyx knew that earth was a simple place. It was remembering being in that simple mind, and as she was focused on the smell of the sea, people with idol conversation as a clock ticked down their very limited lifespan. "A simple girl, and she loved greatly." Nyx blinked a tear, "But like all humans, they attach themselves to the mediocre, and..."

"You've not been here two minutes and you are quick to pass judgement on them." The Doctor laughed, "They are more than just blips on the time line." He held a hand out for her. "You need to see it all." He gave a smile at the adventure.

"I have a few to spare." Nyx grinned with him, her eyes turning around. "My TARDIS or yours?" She asked feeling confident once again.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, he couldn't get passed the events that unfolded. He could see himself trying hard to hold onto his team, and it was proving to be the hardest thing. The week wasn't meant to go like this, he ran his hand into his hair trying to think of the positive of a negative time.

"Coffee," Ianto placed the mug down, he felt himself trying to get over the events himself. "I made it extra strong." He pointed out before going to leave, "Do you think..."

"I don't know," Jack brought the coffee to his lips drinking, he glanced to Ianto, "She's gone." He knew Ianto was going to bring up Natalie, and Jack knew that she wasn't answering her phone, and everything was now going to voice mail.

Ianto stepped back into the office, "Would she come back?" he wasn't sure what to do, it seemed with everything going on, the team felt lighter. "I mean..."

Jack shrugged, "I'm guessing Natalie is gone," He knew she was gone, "A Time Lady with all of time and space to explore." He felt sad for a second.

"And I come back to Cardiff!" Nyx made Ianto jump out of his skin, she laughed at his reaction to her presence. "Oh, I see why people have cameras!" Her voice was light hearted.

Jack stood up, he took in the appearance, a short blonde bob cut, she wore a black vest with a long plaid shirt and a skirt. "You came back?"

"Jack..." Her head turned around, "Ianto Jones," Her finger pointed to herself now. "Nyx." She kept grinning, "And you two look like crap!" She clapped her hands rushing around the office.

Ianto felt lost, "Nyx..." He mouthed to Jack.

"I love it," Jack followed her out of the office, "But where did you go?" He asked following her towards the computer station.

Ianto kept behind Jack, he watched as Nyx stopped at a computer, "Why are you so cheerful?" He couldn't understand it, "Owen he's..." He went to say still around.

"Dead I know," Nyx was on the computer now, "Not why I am here." She added while typing something.

Jack stepped up now, he moved her from the computer, "Then why are you here?" He was serious now.

"Fuel," She laughed, "And also coordinates." She stopped moving seeing the expression Jack and Ianto had on there faces matched. "I mean you're free to join me." She gave a wink to Ianto.

"How?" Ianto wasn't sure how to take it, he could see the face of Natalie, but the voice, the way she was holding herself was not the same as before. "I mean do you not care?"

Jack felt himself move close to Ianto, he placed a hand to his shoulder, but then he couldn't say to Ianto what he could think was true. "It's..."

"Ianto I," Nyx stopped as she spoke over Jack. "I mean I know humans take a while to grieve."

"How long have you been gone?" Jack finally asked.

Nyx felt puzzled, "I've been away, me and the Doctor went to ancient Egypt, oh it was being invaded, and I was a queen for a week..." She stopped speaking, "I went to see the Bildoriana nebula." Her voice was getting excited, but it dropped seeing Ianto's face still confused. "It's been six months for me, but I set my date to be back in twenty oh nine..." She spoke carefully, "I mean it's been a year since..."

Jack shook his head, "It's still twenty oh eight," He couldn't help but laugh. "You messed up."

"I didn't mess up!" Nyx pointed, "And you should know that..." Her eyes going to Ianto now, "I just thought I'd come and see." She stopped talking feeling lost. "I guess I am meant to be here now." She nodded, "Now." She opened and closed her mouth, "That is a very odd word, the more I say it, the less it feels real."

"I'm going to need more coffee for this," Ianto headed to the kitchen.

Nyx now was playing her boot along the floor, her hands behind her back watching him leave, she kept quiet. Jack was studying over her expression, he couldn't believe it himself. "So the Bildoriana nebula," He exhaled sitting down on a chair. "Guess you went to see the blooming of the Felisha lights." Jack relaxed into the chair, "I hear it's beautiful to watch."

"It really was, when I saw it. It opened up my mind." Nyx moved towards the computer again. "But you would know since you went there once," She turned her face to see Jack's expression, "I mean it's a happening place for most Time agents." Her eyes going to his vortex manipulator. "I was high in my class..." She finally added while looking through the computer. "Fifty first century," She gave a smirk to the thought, but then again she seemed to hold a inside joke with herself.

Jack straighten himself up, "Guess since you know so much," He stopped seeing she was typing, "And can I ask what you are doing?" He was on his feet moving towards her.

"I am helping," She stopped typing to face Jack, "That I'm not going to hurt anything." Her eyes lighting up. Nyx felt herself getting closer to Jack, "I mean you are so..." She stopped for a second placing a hand to his heart, "Bad." She dropped the last word.

"Bad?" Jack smirked, "I mean I do my best to save people..."

Nyx shook her head, "You was meant to be dead, and from what I am guessing someone made an oops, and you now are a fixed point in time and space." She bit her bottom lip, "Most Time Lords would stay far away from you."

"I've been told," Jack kept his eye on her, "I'm guessing you don't really mind." He raised an eyebrow. "Not like the others..."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, but then I tend to walk off the beaten path." Her eyes locked onto Jack's, and her face lit up. "I guess you fascinate me." Her hand lightly played up his shirt before letting him go.

"Never expected that," Ianto interrupted, "So how long are you hanging around?" He turned to see Jack's expression, Ianto didn't do jealousy, but he knew what kind of man Jack was.

Nyx rocked on her feet, "Didn't give it much thought," Her eyes looking around herself, she knew the place through Natalie's eyes, but her own were taking in everything. "I can help with the rift manipulator, I can update your security, I could even take us all to prehistoric time and get your girl a boyfriend..." She pointed up.

"Ones enough," Ianto pointed up, "And Jack, wouldn't it be awkward with..." He pointed out.

Jack turned away from Nyx, "Awkward with what?" He asked Ianto, he was too caught in the moment. "Oh!" He stopped hearing the sound of the cogs showing the team turning up.

"Jack I have thought about it, and I am happy enough doing the work alone..." Tosh froze. "Natalie..."

"No," Nyx waved, "Call me Nyx," She held a hand out, then stopped, "Not traditional with your Japanese heritage." Nyx could see the confusion on Tosh's face. "I guess I am currently confusing you, but then again." She clapped, "Where is Gwen, oh if I could tell her the story of her ancestry." She stopped speaking seeing the team all looking lost. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No," Tosh spoke up, "It's just you don't know..." Her attention to Jack, and then to Ianto. "Did any of you care to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Nyx then froze for a second, he was walking into the hub, and for a heartbeat her eyes locked on his. "Oh gods!" Nyx felt frozen.

Owen was now frozen to the spot seeing her face, it was staring right at him, but everything was different. "Bugger!" He snapped.

Everyone in the hub were silent, and all attention was on Nyx and Owen. While no one spoke, it was getting tense, and it was hard to know who was going to speak first.

"You're dead!" Nyx pointed to Owen.

Owen pointed back, "And you're back." He turned to Jack, "You said she wouldn't..."

"I said might not," Jack corrected, then turned to Nyx, "And I should mention I said might..." His nodded.

"I think he is referring to Natalie," Nyx watched Owen's face, "And yes, she isn't coming back."

Owen nodded, "Right, well I am going to go..." He pointed to the medical bay.

Nyx could see Tosh and Ianto now walking away, and it was just Nyx and Jack standing together now. "Guess that kinda slipped your mind."

"It's a long story." Jack started to go back to his office, but knew she was behind him. "I won't bore you with the details..."

Nyx rushed to step in front of him, "Details do not bore me, but walking corpse do make me think what did you do?" Jack was surprised to hear authority in her tone.

"Well I used a glove, that kinda reanimates the dead for a period of time, and with that Owen kinda stuck in his body..." He nodded, "So, we're not sure how long." He took his phone out. "I got pictures of him in the harbour." He held it out to her.

"Was it metal, silver, and like a medieval?" Nyx asked carefully.

Jack nodded, "Ianto called it the risen mitten."

"Resurrection gauntlet was a power tool in the time war, it gave Time Lord's the ability to come back for enough time to start a regeneration cycle in the TARDIS, but then it wasn't used on Gallifrey as home is where we can regenerate freely."

"So the effects on humans..." Jack was curious, but then for once he was getting questions answered.

Nyx closed Jack's office door, "Not meant to be used on little brains." Her voice snapped, and Jack felt taken back. "I mean a mortal on another mortal, but you." She laughed, "I know what you did Jack and now he's trapped." She sat down. "I might find a way to fix it." Her fingers went to her mouth as she chewed her nails. "But seriously Jack." Her eyes were going up to him.

"I'm not that great with the thinking," Jack held his hands up, "I just wanted to." He stopped talking seeing her face. "It's hard to explain."

"You felt bad, because you can run head first, fuck the consequences, but they are mortal, and fragile to boot." Nyx got to her feet, she brushed a hand to his face, "But you have a hundred or so years on them..."

"You know I thought I was the flirt," Jack took her hand, "But I have to ask why did you come here?" He kept her hand in his.

Nyx shrugged, "I was with the Doctor, and while I know he is trying to save home, a part of me couldn't do it." She let Jack's hand drop. "Part of me felt like this was home."

"Not many of you stay human that long," Jack could see her heading to his desk draw, she opened it putting a full bottle on the table. "Now that wasn't there before."

Nyx shrugged, "Most Time Lords, they use the biodata module to be another species for a few hours, days." She sighed, "The Doctor was human for a few months..." Nyx closed her eyes. "I was human for nearly half a year, or over half a year." She licked her bottom lip watching Jack now. "And I know because she took the pain of my war."

"She had dreams of your war, and it scared her. She was scared of you..." Jack picked the bottle up, "A good vintage."

Nyx laughed, "She might of saved me," Her hand played with the desk, "Most of us went mad near the end, I saw my friends die. Well not really friends, as we didn't have many good memories to share over a pint."

"How about a scotch with a new friend?" Jack poured a drink into a glass and passing it to her.

Nyx picked it up, "Thank you," She took a sip before looking over Jack, "Guess I'm welcome as part of the team?"

"A Time Lady working for Torchwood Three," He clinked his glass to hers. "I'm guessing you'll be coming and going a lot."

"But then you should know you can't stop the need for adventure," Nyx drank more, "Plus I guess I can always help make this place stronger..."


	14. Something blue

**Chapter fourteen**

_Something Blue_

Tosh was typing on her computer, for a second she felt herself staring at Nyx sitting at what used to be Natalie's computer. She didn't know what to think, but found that she had stopped typing.

"You can ask me." Nyx was aware of Tosh's staring, "I don't bite, well I do bite if you ask..." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear seeing Tosh blush.

Tosh got up from her computer walking over, "Sorry it's just I have to ask," She got closer. "How much do you know?"

"I know..." Nyx bit her lip for a second, "It's all you're asking me," She got to her feet, she went over to Tosh's computer. She knew that Tosh was on her tail, "I have the ability to take in everything, I mean if you put in the..." She waved her hand typing something more.

"What are you doing?" Tosh tried to move Nyx away from the computer, "You can't just type random mathematics into the rift manipulator." She found it hard to move the other woman.

Nyx placed a hand to Tosh's shoulder pushing her away, "I think you better think before you speak." She used her other hand to finish what she started. "You are trying to stabilise a crack in time and space, and you're only protecting your side." She rolled her eyes, "I am not randomly doing anything."

Jack walked towards the computer station, "Are we doing this again?"

"Jack, I can't do my job if she keep undermining me every chance she gets!" Tosh was stepping away from Nyx's grip, "She takes over every fucking time!"

"I am doing what you are too stupid to not see." Nyx stepped away from the computer, "You want to protect your planet, but do you realise how small earth is compared to what is out there!" Nyx pointed to the sky, "I am helping you, and you treat me like I am a child."

"I treat you like a what?" She pointed her finger at Nyx's face. "And you act like you know everything!" Tosh took a step forward towards Nyx, she knew now that she was not Natalie, and she was tired of hearing her talk.

Nyx felt the aggression from Tosh, stepping quickly forward she grabbed Tosh's wrist then she twisted it making Tosh drop to her knee. "You do not talk to me like that!"

"Okay, okay we are done here!" Jack stepped in taking Nyx's hand off of Tosh's arm, "I am thinking you two need a time out." He watched Tosh getting to her feet rubbing her wrist that was sore. "I told you two that you need to work together."

"She can't work with me, she is always talking down to me, I am the computer specialist and she is a..."

"A what?" Nyx's voice was rough, her eyes staring at Tosh with a need to slap her. "An alien." Her eyes narrowed.

Tosh straightened herself up, "I'm sorry," She spoke more to Jack now, "If she told me what she was doing, I could help her."

"You can't help me, it's like asking a toddler help build the pyramids," Nyx took her arm from Jack, "I don't see how you can help me." She stormed off towards the kitchen.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry," He placed a hand to Tosh's arm, "She means well, but she doesn't understand much on how we are a team here." He went over to see Nyx was standing by the coffee machine. "You know that is good coffee..."

"I know," She poured her mug, then turned to face Jack, "They don't like me." She took a deep breathe, "I've been here a few weeks, and I mean Gwen is nice, and Ianto." She inhaled, "But Toshiko isn't liking how I..."

Jack moved closer to Nyx placing his hands to her shoulders, "You have to understand, it's not that she doesn't like you, it's your attitude towards her." He caught her eye, "You could try and explain what you are doing, and she can learn from you."

"I can't explain myself, she won't understand the complexity of..." Nyx sighed, "I am doing it again?"

Ianto walked in seeing Jack and Nyx, "Another fight?" He asked heading to coffee machine. "Nyx, you have to understand Tosh was the smart computer geek before you was here." He turned to Jack, "Tosh needs to learn that she's not the biggest nerd here."

"Nerd!" Nyx laughed turning to Ianto, "I am a sophisticated genius." She placed her hands to the belt of her skirt, "Well compared to you lot." She laughed seeing that Ianto was staring.

getting himself a coffee, "I guess I realise why we get on so well," Ianto placed a hand to Nyx's shoulder, his eyes over to Jack. "Don't worry me and Nyx can work on the manipulator today." He tapped her shoulder keeping eye contact with Jack.

"Yes, might be best." Jack took the mug of coffee off Ianto leaving the kitchen.

Nyx sat down at a table placing her forehead onto the surface, "I'm losing it." She spoke feeling Ianto's hand on her back, "I can't explain anything to her."

"You can try," Ianto kept rubbing his hand on her back, "I know you are a nice person, and Jack knows you're a big asset to the team."

"But I am a giant pain in the arse," Nyx sat up seeing Ianto's kind eyes, she admired how kind he was, but then she could see that he had suffered greatly. "I never had to explain myself before now."

Ianto sat on the table watching her, "Just think of it as passing your wisdom onto Tosh, and then when you rush off on an adventure, you can feel safe knowing the rift is being maintained."

"I'm not good at sharing," Nyx smiled finally, "I know your superpower." She touched Ianto's hand. "You know how to calm people down." She stopped seeing Owen standing at the doorway. "I better get myself ready." She got up walking towards

The door.

Owen kept still, he had spent a lot of time avoiding Nyx, he couldn't look at her without seeing Natalie. "Another fight with Tosh," He kept his tone calm. "You nearly broke her wrist."

"Well she shouldn't point in my face," Nyx exhaled, she knew that she couldn't explain to Owen, but it was hard to see passed the memories. "I'll try not to be so aggressive." She swiftly walked away from the area, she didn't look back trying to ignore the lingering feelings from Natalie.

Ianto kept his attention on Owen, "It's strange," He went to the coffee machine then stopped. "I Keep forgetting." He made himself a coffee.

"I don't have a digestive system," Owen shrugged, "I've gotten used to it now." He couldn't stop watching Ianto. "You're quiet friendly with her."

"I was talking about the fact she's not Natalie," Ianto glanced to the coffee, "She's really nice, once you get passed the superiority complex," he laughed, "Kinda like you." He stopped seeing the look on Owen's face. "You'd know that when you talk to her."

Owen shrugged, he was turning to see Nyx was already at the rift manipulator. He didn't really feel anything, but then a little bit of him wanted to give her a chance. "I can't get by the fact she looks the same, but completely different."

"Yea," Ianto drank more coffee, "But it's not easy to get passed the fact that she's still here."

"Why is she here?" Owen relaxed against the frame of the door, he was trying to get his own head around it. "I mean I understand that Nat," He stopped talking, it was then he knew why Natalie was gone. "Is she just trying to be a bitch to me?"

"Owen," Ianto started, "She's here because she has no where else." He walked close to Owen touching his shoulder, and he caught the other man's eyes. "Just try and talk to her." He tapped walking towards the rift manipulator to start helping Nyx, even if she didn't really need it.

* * *

Nyx felt awkward in Gwen's flat, she knew Natalie had been here, but this was different now. "You said it was an emergency." She glanced around the picture frames, she stopped at one picking it up to see Gwen, also Tosh, but even if it was her face, she knew it was Natalie, and not her smiling at the camera.

"Well not a work thing," Gwen spoke she glanced to the photo in Nyx's hand. "Girls holiday..."

"I know," Nyx smiled placing the photo down, "Natalie got a sunburn, and you helped." She shook the feeling off.

Gwen nodded, "I know you're not her, and I think I like you more." She joked trying to ease the mood. "I know that you're having trouble with Tosh, so I thought I'd invite you both to my Hen do." She put a happy face on.

"You want me to come to your..." Nyx felt lost, "But that means."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You think I wasn't going to invite you to my wedding?" She placed her hands to her hips. "I invited the whole team, even Owen." She paused, "Gonna be hard to explain why the man won't eat or drink." He bit her lip in thought.

Nyx kept still, she didn't understand what was going on, she went to open her mouth hearing the front door. "I..."

"Oh it's..." Rhys stepped in, he glanced over Gwen, but stopped talking. "Nyx, not Nat." He pointed to show he remembered.

"Yes Rhys," Gwen turned to her soon to be husband, "I was inviting her to my hen do." She pointed out.

"Hen do," Rhys laughed, "Do they do that kind of thing where you're from?" He asked, he didn't really know how to act around Nyx, unlike Natalie, she wasn't very quick to share information about herself.

"I can't say much," Nyx kept still, she knew that Gwen had told Rhys about her work, but then she felt strange. "I only know the war, not many weddings happened." She placed her hands in her jacket pockets.

Rhys shrugged, "Well, I'll make sure our wedding it the best experience to earth traditions." He tapped Nyx's arm. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Oh Rhys..." Gwen made a face, "I was going to go out," She pointed to Nyx, "Cos I thought I'd try and get Nyx and Tosh friendly."

"I nearly broke her wrist today." Nyx pointed in, she didn't know why she was acting weird around Rhys, but then she knew too much to say anything.

Rhys couldn't help but laugh, "Well if you did that, she must of done something wrong too." He shrugged, "Guess I am having a kebab for dinner." He chuckled.

Gwen shook her head, "No fast food!" She sighed, "Your suit is not being let out anymore than it already has." She joked tapping his belly.

Nyx laughed, "I have a pill that can help lose some excess weight..." She gave a friendly grin.

"No," Gwen pointed, "You gave me one, and I felt sick for day after." She stopped looking to Rhys, "I was curious." She laughed trying to stop herself falling over she placed her hand to Nyx's arm.

Rhys sighed, "I honestly don't get you lot," He then pulled Gwen into a hug, "You must think we're all daft."

"No," Nyx felt happy, some reason Rhys was a good man, "You make me feel hope." Her eyes going to the clock, "And I would love to enjoy your wedding day with you." She paused for a few seconds, "Gifts are traditional?"

"Yes!" Rhys pointed, "And feel free to get us anything." He nodded, "By anything, I mean nothing too alien."

Gwen slapped his chest, "Rhys!"

"Damn, and I was going to get you something very boring," Nyx couldn't help but giggle for a second, "I know what I am going to buy you, and thank you again." Her eyes went back to the clock, "Well you said I can pick the place to eat." She nodded to Rhys, "I'm taking the girls to a lovely little place just the other side of the galaxy."

Gwen turned to give Nyx a warning face, "She's joking..."

"I'm not joking, it's really nice, have to make reservation at least three hundred years in advance, but that is the benefits of having my TARDIS." Nyx kept smiling.

"I'll explain later," Gwen turned to Nyx as they were walking out the door, "Little steps with Rhys, he's still coming round to the fact my boss can't die, and my co-worker is an alien from a planet not in our solar system."

"I try not to hurt his primitive brain." Nyx whispered to Gwen, "Enjoy the kebab Rhys." She waved as they walked out the door.

Gwen stepped out of the flat, she glanced back, "So where are we going?" She asked feeling safe to talk.

"It's where I said," She turned to see Tosh getting out of a cab, "Little place called, Giuliani pu," She smiled to Tosh. "Let the cab free, I have a better ride." She smiled bright.

Tosh paid up the cab stepping towards Gwen. "So what's going on?"

"I am taking us out for dinner," Nyx nodded, "To say sorry." She walked over to Tosh linking her arm with hers. "I think we've got off on the wrong feet."

Feeling nervous Tosh side glanced to Gwen, "So this place, I'm over or under dressed?"

Gwen looked to herself too, "Nyx..."

"I have a whole closet full of things to wear," Nyx walked them over to a broken phone box. "This way."

Tosh felt confused, and so did Gwen, "Why are we going into a..." She stepped talking as they walked into the main control room. "Oh," She poked her head outside, then come back in. "Bigger." She laughed walking up to the console. "And this is where you live now?"

Tosh was studying over the controls, "In my whole life, I never thought." Tosh stopped, she felt nervous. "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Nyx stepped close to Tosh, she moved her hair off her shoulder. "I should be sorry." Her hand took Tosh's, "I just need you to keep this stable." Her hand placed Tosh's hand on a lever.

Tosh exhaled, "Okay..." Her head turned to look at Nyx, "I'm going to help fly a space craft."

Gwen stepped forward, "Am I interrupting something?" She was watching Tosh's face. "Cos I am bloody starving." She glanced over the console, "Do you need my help?"

Nyx stepped away from Tosh, "Yes, we can get to our destination, change and eat." She was feeling good, "Time and relative dimension in space." She walked to Gwen, her hands on hers. "Just keep these still, cos I am assuming you've not been in this kind of travel."

"No," Gwen felt herself turning to Nyx, "I am hoping this doesn't crash."

Tosh side glanced to Gwen and Nyx, "Crash!"

"We won't crash." Nyx started to type something into the console, "I have never crashed." She rubbed her hand against where her scar was on her stomach. "We'll not recently." She added while moving to her part of the console. "Okay, lets get going."

* * *

"Jack, I can't find it..." Nyx said over the head piece, "And we need to hurry or Gwen is going to miss her Hen do." She kept looking around herself, she felt like she was finally feeling the thrill of Torchwood.

Gwen scoffed, "You're not pulling out missy," She was heading towards a men's public loo.

"Gwen be careful, this thing eats people..." Owen spoke in, he rolled his eyes for a moment. "Nyx, you too." He felt stupid, he had to get over himself by now.

Nyx was listening carefully, "I'm not dropping out." She paused hearing a scream, then the gun shots. "Gwen!" She rushed to where Gwen was.

"Jack, Nyx, it's a shape shifter. He could look like anyone now, but he's leaving a trail of black blood." Gwen jumped feeling Nyx was right by her side. "Fuck you scared me..." both of them now heading to follow the blood. A man who was different from what Gwen first shot, he started to run from them. "He's changed but it's definitely him. He's heading towards Trinity Street."

Nyx started to run behind Gwen, they knew where they were heading, getting to a small park area, "I'll check this way." Her head tilted to one side, "Keep eyes on the ground."

Gwen watched Nyx climbing up a tree, and turned to see the alien all snarling bearing it teeth before biting into her arm as she struggled with it.

Jack caught up in time to shot the alien on Gwen, then turned to see Nyx had also shot the alien from her view point. "What are you doing up there?" He turned to Gwen's arm. "Owen should take a look at that." He pointed out. "And I'll take this guy back."

Nyx jumped back down, she placed her hand on Gwen's arm, "I think we should do that in the morning, Gwen is very late for her hen do." She nodded, "Come on, I can sort this." Her eyes to Jack, "See you tomorrow." She lightly kissed his cheek before dragging Gwen away.

Gwen felt herself being pulled away from Jack, she turned to see Nyx pulling her into a cab, "What is going on?" She watch Nyx sitting beside her, she leaned over talking to the driver. "Owen really should look at my arm."

"It's okay, I have first aid training," She relaxed watching Gwen's face, "I know we're going to be late, but then I can at least make you look fabulous." She closed her eyes for a second feeling the need to plan everything out. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Gwen felt the cab stopping outside her flat, her eyes going to the broken phone box, well she knew it wasn't a broken phone box, "Long day?" She asked feeling confused, but could only see Nyx paying the driver. "Why do you do this to me Nyx." She muttered getting out of the cab, she followed Nyx to the TARDIS.

"Because I have made myself your best friend," She joked pushing Gwen towards the clothes room, "And you need to look amazing." She left Gwen alone a few seconds, she rushed to the first aid box, turned and walked back to see Gwen looking at clothes. "Anything you want, you can have." She opened the box.

"Nyx, bring Gwen here, I need to examine that bite!" Owen hissed into her headpiece.

Nyx sighed, "It's fine Owen, let her enjoy her last night as a free woman..." She could see Gwen watching her, "You know Owen, always the worry wart." She took Gwen's arm starting to clean it up, "Could of been worse, it could of taken the whole arm off." She wrapped a bandage around it.

"Yea," Gwen glanced to her bite mark, "Thanks." She felt her free hand touching Nyx. "You really want me to have a good night?"

Nyx nodded, "Humans and love," She grinned, "You have one life, and you find that one person to mate with the rest of your existence..." She shrugged, "Most Time Lords have a least twelve weddings." She laughed, "All the regenerations, and life is so long it's not so common to stick to one mate."

"Have you ever been in love?" Gwen finding a pink cowboy hat putting it on.

Nyx let out a sigh, she picked her own hat up, "No," Her words were simple, but it didn't seem too sad coming from the look in her eyes. "Not much time to love someone when you have to watch them die." She brushed a hand into Gwen's hair, she didn't know why, but she trusted her. "Natalie feel in love with Owen, and when I feel them memories..." She shrugged. "I feel stupid."

"Owen did love her too," Gwen rubbed Nyx's arm, "And it's hard for him, because he misses her."

"He doesn't like me," Nyx stepped back from Gwen, "I mean it doesn't both me, being he's dead." She stopped seeing Gwen's face. "I am trying to find a way to fix that." She pointed out quickly, "It's not as easy as I thought."

"Does Owen know you are doing this for him?" Gwen started to follow Nyx back to the main control room, she was only knew the few places in the TARDIS, but it felt safe to her now to walk freely.

Nyx stopped, she knew where they needed to be, but kept focused. "No he doesn't." Her hands moved around the console, and she didn't look back to Gwen. "I don't want him to have his expectations up." She finally added starting up the TARDIS to get to Gwen's hen party.

* * *

Nyx opened her eyes, she sat up hearing a scream from Gwen's bedroom. Quickly to her feet she rushed picking up a wooden spoon from the kitchen, she kicked Gwen's bedroom door down. "What is it?" Nyx started to wave the spoon around. "Where?" She stopped moving to stare at Gwen's stomach. "Oh..." She saw Gwen's stomach looked pregnant. "I didn't do that?" She pointed to Gwen, "I mean we got drunk, but I don't think we..." She pointed the spoon from herself to Gwen.

"What is going on?" Gwen felt her stomach, "Call Jack." She pointed to Nyx, "Fucking call someone!" She sat on the edge of her bed feeling sick, "Oh god it's my wedding day..."

Nyx placed the spoon down, "Jack..."She nodded, "And maybe a," She see Gwen's face. "I'll go now." She rushed out the room picking up a phone dialling Jack's number. "Jack!" She snapped hearing the other end being picked up, "You need to get to Gwen's place..." She tried to remember the night, she didn't know what to think. "It's a Torchwood kind of emergency." She added, "Might as well bring Owen too." She added while rubbing her own stomach feeling safe that this was only happening to Gwen.

"Nyx, you're going to need to slow down, and explain to me what is going on." Jack was moving about the hub, he knew he was going to need to get ready for this wedding, but froze. "Torchwood kind of," He glanced to see Owen was already with the Alien in the medical bay since he didn't need to sleep. "Owen, you and me are going on a field trip." He spoke away from the phone, then placed the phone back to his ear. "We're on our way." He hung up feeling nervous.

Gwen walked into the living room, she rubbed the side of her head, "I am getting married in less than eight hours, and I look like something from a horror film." She sat on the sofa seeing Nyx standing in her kitchen. "What do you think this is?" She asked trying to get a response from her.

"I have an idea," Nyx was in thought, "Jack and Owen shouldn't be too long." She turned to the kettle turning it on, "How about a nice cup of tea..."

"A cup of tea, I am not sure where you come from, but this is not a cup of tea situation!" Gwen waved her hands.

Nyx nodded, "Right," She went to the fridge taking out a bottle, "Vodka it is..." She opened it up taking a big mouthful.

"Fuck sake!" Gwen heard the front door going to open it, "Help yourself." She muttered opening the door for Jack and Owen.

Jack felt his eyes staring at Gwen, "Nyx did say a Torchwood kind of thing," he stepped into the flat he walked into the living room seeing Nyx with the vodka bottle. "It's eight in the morning!"

"Yes, and your point?" She placed the bottle back into the fridge seeing Owen, "Well start your examination."

Owen placed a medical kit down, he then started to run a scan over Gwen, "Gwen, you're pregnant. Almost full term." He glanced to Nyx, "Did you two get some kind of freaky?"

"Pregnant? That's not possible." Her eyes going over to Nyx, "I mean can you?" She shook her head, "No, we didn't do anything." Her eyes snapped to Jack.

Jack was trying to wrap his head around this, "How are you doing, Gwen?" He tried to be supportive.

It wasn't sinking in, her eyes going to the three people in her flat, "Jack, will you tell me what's going on? Owen says I'm pregnant." She felt lost.

"What, you think?" Jack rocked on his feet, he looked to Nyx, "And I would of liked this information on the phone..."

Nyx shrugged, "I thought it would be a laugh." She turned to Gwen seeing her face, "Just me then?"

"Jesus Christ." She wanted to cry, her hands to her stomach, then turned to Owen, then back to Jack. "What with?"

Owen sighed, "Exo-biological insemination." He turned to Nyx, "But your face is saying you know this."

"That alien last night." He added, he was now turning to Nyx, "And if you didn't rush Gwen away, we might of been able to stop this."

"Blame me, but I think you two would of made the same mistake." Her finger pointed to Owen, "So stop looking at me with that sour expression.

Gwen was feeling more lost, "Oh, get off. It bit me, Jack, that's all." She watched them heading into her living room, but Nyx kept by her side.

"It passed the eggs on in the bite. Some species do that. A kind of sneaky way of keeping the bloodline going. Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it to space." Jack rocked on his feet.

It was strange for Gwen to take it all in, but she was trying to wrap her head around it all. "Mmm. Yeah, great." She tried to make herself not freak, "Wish it bit Nyx now." Her eyes going to the other woman.

"Listen, Gwen, you are going to be fine, I promise, okay? If there was any biological incompatibility you would be dead. Now, according to this scan, you are carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass." Owen felt he was avoiding Nyx, he felt annoyed that she ignored him last night.

"A what?" Gwen opened a jar of pickled gherkins, she took one out eating it.

"It's a kind of alien egg." Nyx placed a hand to Gwen's shoulder.

"But don't worry, I'm going to look after you, I promise. We've got procedures in place for this situation." Owen added in.

Gwen took a deep breathe before taking another pickle out. "You mean this has happened before?" Her eyes going big.

Jack laughed, "You've heard of immaculate conception, haven't you?" He wanted to be funny in this bad situation. "Well..."

"Right, we take you back to the Hub. You lie back, I run a bio-xenic microtron, a couple of days off your feet and you'll be right as rain." Owen clapped his hands together.

Nyx nodded, "and I will be with you the whole way..." She smiled, but felt a little bad about it all.

Gwen held her hands up again, "Whoa, a couple of days? In five hours I'm walking down the aisle, Owen." She turned to Nyx, "Five hours!" Her voice strained to make her point.

Jack shook his head, "No, you're not." He wanted to put his foot down on this.

"Gwen, I hate to say this, but you're going to have to postpone the wedding." Owen didn't like the sound of his own voice, but he was trying to make Gwen see sense.

It was not happening, and this couldn't be happening. "No! No way. Have you any idea how much a wedding costs?" Her voice jumped, and she was now seeing three sets of eyes watching her puzzled.

"Listen, Gwen, you are not carrying the baby Jesus in there." Jack pointed to her stomach.

Nyx couldn't help but laugh, "That would just be a real..." She took a step back from the conversation.

"I don't care, all right? I can't put Rhys through this. He's had to put up with enough as it is, okay? So I'm not postponing the wedding."

Nyx took this moment to slip away from the conversation, she knew that Gwen needed to get the mass out of her, but at the same time she knew how excited Gwen was to be getting married.

"You know this is all your fault," Owen snapped to Nyx stepping into the hallway seeing that she was lost in her own thoughts.

Nyx couldn't believe it, but she kept her cool. "And how would of you known that this was going to happen if she came to you?" Her hand held up, "Tell me of great Doctor Harper, how you would of predicted this?" She held her second hand up now. "Well..."

Owen clenched his jaw, "I would of..." He felt stumped, because he knew he would just cleaned and dressed the wound too. "I." He stopped, "Well you're going to be smug, just be smug."

"I am not smug over the fact that Gwen is carrying an alien egg, and she is meant to be getting married." Her hands to her hips, "But then again I was looking forward to eating cake."

Jack joined them, "I think we better make a move." He felt himself walking into something. "Nyx, you with us?"

"Yea, I better help Owen," She headed out of the door, she didn't really know why she was getting upset, but she needed to do something.

* * *

Nyx was happy that Gwen had Tosh to be with her, she was happy enough to be with Owen to figure out about the Alien. "I'm glade you're coming to the wedding too." She tried to ignore the conversation that Owen had with Tosh, she brushed some of her hair behind her ear keeping an eye on everything.

"She wouldn't let off if I didn't agree," Owen inhaled out of habit, "Pass the bone saw." He held his hand out.

Nyx picked it up passing it to him, "Well I will be wearing something pretty." She could hear the saw going off. "If you want me to find you something to wear..." She tried to get a pleasant conversation for once.

Owen froze for a second, "You know you don't have to..." He stopped seeing her eyes, the bigger than world grey staring at him. "Just stop acting like you have to be nice."

"I'm not acting," Nyx bit her lip, her hand pushing her hair back again, "I want to be friends with you Owen, but you don't make it easy." She swallowed her feelings down.

"Sorry," Owen placed the bone saw down, "You don't know what it's like to look at someone, and know they are not who you want them to be."

Nyx nodded, "I'm not Natalie, I know that. You know that," Her voice dropped, "And Tosh is more than happy to know that." She pointed out, "Kinda weird she still fancies you."

"Why is that weird?" Owen asked trying to keep up, but also study the dead alien man at the same time.

Nyx stood up putting on some gloves, "You're dead, so you've got no means of repudiation, you can't go eat a fancy dinner, drink at a bar..." She pointed inside the body, "Do you mind if I?"

"No," Owen moved over to give her room, "Can't get a stiffy, for a stiff." He laughed at his own joke, "I know I'm dead..." He then watched her moving things inside the body about. "But I have a feeling that isn't what is bothering you..."

Nyx's eyes shot up to Owen's, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Are you jealous?" Owen laughed, he didn't know why he found it amusing, but he did.

Nyx playfully pushed him a little, "I am not jealous, this body had you." Nyx sighed, because she remembered it all. "Oh fuck!" She knew Owen saw it too. "Jack!" She shouted very loudly. "Owen you go," She waved pulling the gloves off, "I'll go." She had to clean herself up.

* * *

Nyx didn't want to be too late, but she stepped out of her TARDIS at the wedding, then looked to the night sky. "Fuck!" She turned walking back into the TARDIS, quick to change into a classic black dress she walked into the dance hall. "Gwen!" She see that Gwen was no longer with the alien baby.

"You missed my wedding," Gwen see that Nyx wasn't looking too bad, "Where did you go?" She asked feeling like Nyx missed out on the worst wedding ever.

Nyx signed, "I," She then sighed, "I went to find a way to get the alien out of you, but guess it's done."

Rhys laughed, "What about our wedding gift?"

Gwen playfully slapped him, "Ignore my husband," She knew the wedding reception was in full swing as the disco was playing some cheesy pop song.

"Well I'll let you two do the rounds," Nyx started to dance along to the song, she could see people drinking, being merry. Her eyes going over to Owen sitting at a table.

Owen glanced up seeing Nyx, she wore a plan dress, but he could tell it was showing off the right curves, but then noticed her dancing towards him. "Don't think of it!" He held his hands up.

"It won't kill you..." Nyx smiled, it was a bright happy grin that made her face look years younger, "Again." She whispered into his ear.

Owen couldn't help but grin himself, he took her hand, as a slow song started to play. You do something to me by Paul Waller comes on. "Slow dance..."

Nyx kept his hand in hers, and for a moment she placed her other hand to his waist pulling Owen towards her. "Still can dance." Her voice was more serious now.

"Yea," Owen now placing his hands to her waist, he could see that the sleeves of the black dress were slightly see through, eyes going to an ugly scar on her arm. "Natalie didn't have scars..."

"Chameleon arch had to make me blend," Nyx moved into Owen's body, with one hand to his waist, the other under his arm on his shoulder, she rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could make this easier..." She felt her eyes closed trying to let go of the feelings that weren't hers.

"Wish I didn't get killed," Owen couldn't feel her body on his, he wished he could, but it was nothing to him. "Nat..." He froze, "Nyx, can I ask you something?"

Nyx nodded her head, "You can ask me anything Owen..." She kept her head on his chest.

"How long did Nat take to open the locket?" He had to know, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like for her in the last moments. "I just have to know."

Nyx listened to the song playing, "When she shouted at Jack for not taking the bullet, she went to your penthouse," She was remembering it, "She cried a lot." She took a step back to see Owen's face. "She was hurting, and..." She bit her lip trying to ignore it. "She wanted the pain to stop, but it's hasn't stopped."

Owen felt lost, "I don't get it?"

"Owen," Nyx was watching the people around them starting to pass out, "I'm going to find a way to fix you, and when I fix you." She placed her hand over his chest. "You can be free to love again." Her heart hurt, and she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

He didn't speak, Owen stared at her, "You're trying to find a way to fix me?" He finally clocked on, "What if I don't want to love again?" He noticed the people had passed out. "Time for bed, I think." He glanced over to Gwen and Rhys.

"We'll see you after the honeymoon." Rhys was holding onto Gwen, "Stay out of trouble." He pointed to the team he felt part of more than ever now.

"Thank you for the dress. It was beautiful." Gwen smiled to Ianto, but then wouldn't want to change anything.

"You take care." Owen kept himself close to Nyx, he couldn't believe that maybe he was going to be out of this dead body, he could be alive again.

"Bye, bye." Gwen felt good to being going on her Honeymoon with Rhys.

Tosh felt her eyes going around the hall, "Something tells me our bed time is a long way off." She exhaled, her eyes going to Owen, then seeing Nyx with him, and she felt she couldn't catch a break.

Jack clapped his hands together, "That's right, guys. It's been a busy day, but we are not finished yet. We've got a lot to do. We've got a major mop-up operation. And I want your best work. Remember, it's Gwen's wedding." He went to find some black bags, and also a way to move all the passed out people.

"That's what I love about Torchwood. By day you're chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the Wedding Fairy." He picked up a broom starting to clean up.

Nyx laughed, "But you're a wonderful fairy," She kissed his cheek, she was now with Owen picking up glasses, "Plus I don't really need that much sleep." She turned to Owen, "But I have a lot to do."


	15. Seeking answers

**Chapter fifteen **

_Seeking answers_

Nyx was rushing around the console, she couldn't figure where to start, but she had an idea. She never really travelled much on her own, but she knew she had to leave Torchwood behind for now. She made a promise to Owen, and she couldn't back down.

The TARDIS bumped into something, and with that Nyx flew face first into the console, her head knocked on the monitor, "Frick!" She rubbed her forehead seeing the time and place she was. "Lets see..." She rushed to the doors opening to see she was in both, the TARDIS blending in well with the hospital.

Nyx had never really been to New Earth, but then again she didn't really know what else to do, her eyes going around the place seeing a woman, part humanoid, but the facial details were of a cat. "Good morning." She held her hands together. "I am sister Jatt, how can I help you?"

"I have an inquiry," Nyx rocked on her feet, "See I have a friend, who is kinda dead..." She felt the nun look confused. "I mean he talks and is conscious, but dead."

Sister Jett felt confused, "He's dead?" She questioned the woman, "But he is conscious..." She felt lost. "My dear, the dead can not be conscious." Her voice was soft, but it was hard for her to be sure what she was hearing.

Nyx nodded, "Yes, I thought so too, but the thing is, something happened, and he's consciousness was put back into his corpse after he was killed." She held her hands out, "I heard this hospital could cure the incurable." She waved her hands in front of herself.

Sister Jett was more confused, "Yes we can cure the incurable, but we can not heal death." She sounded sad about it, "As death is final." Her eyes going over Nyx, "I am so sorry." She walked away from Nyx.

"Well that is a crap load of nothing..." She glanced around the hospital, she didn't really think she could find the answer here, but it was worth a try.

Walking out of the hospital she stopped for a second, she see a woman watching her, she was tall and thin with dark hair, but bright blue eyes. "Oh you're prettier than I remember..." She was grinning right at Nyx.

Stopping in her tracks Nyx felt lost, "I'm sorry..." She then froze, "No way!" Her hand covered her mouth. "Really?"

Missy walked over to the girl, "Finally opened the locket," She smiled looking over Nyx, "Like my new form?"

"You're a woman?" Nyx kept studying over her, "I mean," She felt lost. "That is a giant fuck you to the high archer..." She started to walk around taking in all that was Missy.

Missy kept still, "And what shall I call you, or are you still Natalie?" She was trying to keep a cool head. She knew something was off about her.

"Nyx," She replied quickly, "And I am assuming you're not still The Master."

She kept her face forward, she wasn't scared of Nyx, "Missy," She placed a hand to her hip, "Not as poetic as Nyx." She now watched the other woman stop in front of her. "But why on earth are you looking to cure death?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Nyx crossed her arms, "Plus it's not like you can help me anyway." She went to leave, but stopped feeling Missy holding onto her arm.

"Owen Harper," Her words were a light breeze, but she knew it hit Nyx hard. "Poor things, must be a shame that he's stuck in a dead body." She shrugged, "I mean he's not decomposing, but he can't do anything really."

"Why do you care?" Nyx kept herself calm, but she didn't trust Missy, she could never trust her. "You threatened to kill him once."

"Yes, I did..." She was careful with her words, but then she was still trying to work out how she was trying to be good. "I thought why not give a fellow Time Lady a hand." She kept smiling.

Nyx exhaled, "Well I found no help here." She moved her arm out of Missy's grip, "So if you think you can help me, being that Gallifrey is time locked, and we can't pop into Wilkinson's and buy some new resurrection gauntlets to fix what Jack did."

"Sadly that would not help, and we both know it won't." She tried to think carefully now. "But you know the time line for these poor souls." Her hand went into Nyx's hair, it was shorter, but Missy was now circling her. "You can't change fixed points in time, and you know that."

"I can't change what is, but I can fix what I can." Nyx's eyes kept on Missy as much as she could. "I have to try."

"You know they die, and you know they will suffer. The 456 will make Jack suffer so greatly..." Missy's voice was haunting Nyx down to her very being.

Nyx closed her eyes trying to block it out, "I am not going to sit idly by when I can help." She knew that Missy was making the point she didn't want to accept. "I have to try."

Missy rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I am doing this," She stood in front of Nyx, holding her arms by her side staring into her grey eyes. "Fixed points in time and space can not be changed, you are young and very stupid to think you can do anything to change that."

"I have studied that time line, I have found a way to save Owen, I can find a way to save Ianto, and maybe if I have time for Tosh..." She felt her voice go quiet.

Missy went quiet too, her mind going over things, "Owen Harper, stuck inside a nuclear station, radiation flooding a room he is trapped in."

"I can intercept, get him out before the radiation can get him." Nyx felt smug with herself.

Missy nodded, "Yes, but he's still a walking talking," She laughed, "Dead body." She waved a hand, "And how do you plan to save poor Toshiko?" Her hand on her hip, "She gets very badly shot, dies in a pool of her own blood, talking to Owen."

Nyx held a hand up, "I..."

"They find her body you know, so scared, so fragile..." Missy waved her finger, "You know that you can't change that death." Her voice was trying to push a point into Nyx's mind.

"Shut up!" Nyx started to walk again, she didn't like the facts, but she couldn't bring herself to face facts.

Missy shook her head, "Poor, poor Jack having to hold onto Ianto as a poisonous gas kills Ianto Jones harshly." Her finger pointing around Nyx, "How are you going to save him, and then think Jack has to sacrifice his only grandchild..."

She didn't want to know that people she had grown to care about were going to die, and it wasn't a death she wanted them to have. "Just leave me alone!" Nyx had to get away from her.

Missy now started to catch up with Nyx, "What if, I help you, and you help me." Her voice alluring, and she knew Nyx wouldn't ignore her. "I can help you..."

Nyx stopped her momentum, "How can you help me?"

"I find a way to help you with your Torchwood problem, and you help me with my Doctor problem."

"I am not helping you hurt the Doctor!" Nyx pointed, "So I don't need your help." She started to walk away from Missy, she didn't know why she thought Missy would be changed, she kept moving forward.

Missy smirked, "Oh you silly girl," She didn't stop her now, but then she knew she was going to make The Doctor suffer, she just had to do it without Nyx's help.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of the library Nyx was bouncing a small ball against the wall and catching it as it flew back to her hand, she had read through everything she could think to help Owen.

ball wasn't helping her worried mind.

"Oh fucking," She got to her feet walking to the main control room, her hair was messy, and she was wearing a pair of shorts with a vest. She kept trying to think what she could do. "Oh..." She placed her arms onto the control board, she closed her eyes resting her face on the console. "Please help me..." She whispered feeling hopeless now.

Moving quickly from the console Nyx felt a movement, "You never did that before?" She question the TARDIS now starting to move, "I've never spoke to you before now..." Nyx bit the corner of her lip stepping away from the console feeling odd. "Well no harm in trying." She stepped to the console again, her fingers brushing the controls. "Help me find others who was brought back from death." Pointed, "Not Jack, I know his immortal."

Nyx fell feeling the TARDIS taking her someplace, she held on feeling excited not sure what to expect when the TARDIS landed. The door opened for her, and Nyx nodded her head. "Thank you..." She glanced to herself. "I might need to change first." She rushed off to her clothes room.

Pulling a face she glanced, "Can I," She stopped taking a plaid skirt and dark green shirt putting them on. Her hands running into her hair before pulling on her army boots running out of the TARDIS.

Ashildr watched as the TARDIS appeared, she titled her head to see that it wasn't what she thought it would be. She see the door open, and she waited for what seemed like a few minutes before a woman ran out.

"You're not The Doctor." Ashildr spoke softly, "But then you are..." She smirked, "Time Lady." She placed her hand out to touch Nyx's face.

Nyx felt odd, "And you are?" She asked, she glanced over the other woman, she appeared young, but in her eyes was wisdom that only came with being old. "Not Time Lady." She felt stupid.

"No, I am not..." Ashildr smiled to Nyx, her hands folded over her chest making sure she took her all on. "But I have a feeling you have a question for me."

"I'm Nyx by the way," She stepped forward, they were currently in a field, and all the trees were in bloom. "And I am looking for answers to a question."

"And I am Ashildr," She tilted her head, "So ask your question." She leant against one of the trees studying over Nyx's face.

Nyx knew the feeling in her gut, she felt it whenever she was around Jack, "You was brought back from death," She wasn't asking this, "And now you also are immortal." Nyx watched as Ashildr nodded, "How?"

"Yes I died, and The Doctor used Mire medical technology that brought me back." She sighed, "Now I am never going to die." She glanced over Nyx's face. "That makes you grieve."

Nyx exhaled, "It's a long story..."

"I have time," Ashildr held a hand out, "I have a small place we can talk." Her voice was calming, her eyes studying over Nyx carefully. "Don't worry, The Doctor has been and gone, enough to tell me about Jack." Her face broke into a wide grin.

Walking towards a small cottage Nyx could only watch Ashildr opened the door. "I'm guessing you don't get many people like me turn up." Nyx walked in seeing a fireplace, two arm chairs, and an open book on a table.

"Not many people like you," Ashildr sat down, her hand waving to the other chair. "Tell me your tale."

Nyx then went into telling her story, starting from the academy, to being in the war. It was hard to go over her time as Natalie Fisher, and when she finished with Gwen's wedding, she closed her eyes thinking of her life. "And now I am just trying to help."

"Owen Harper seems like quite the man," She brushed her hand to her lip. "Maybe you want to save him, because you have feelings."

Nyx coughed, "Me!" She laughed, "No, not that kind of feeling." Her eyes going around the cottage. "I'm guessing there isn't much you can do to help me." Her hands went to her lap trying to figure where to go next.

"You have such a tragic mission," Ashildr got to her feet, she stood in front of Nyx, "Maybe it's the fact that you don't want to accept that these people are not meant to last." Her fingers traced Nyx's face, then down her neck to her collarbone, "I can help you forget that."

Jumping to her feet Nyx was staring at Ashildr, "That is not what I was looking for." Her hand kept the other woman at arms length. "I'm going to go." She went to walk away feeling her hand being held. "I can't help you..."

"I don't need help," Ashildr kept hold of Nyx's hand, she was trying to keep her still for just enough time to get her face. "I want to remember your face, but I know I'll forget it soon enough."

"Keep a journal," Nyx shrugged, "It won't be perfect, but it will help." She kept still for a moment, her eyes going to both their hands. "I need to go now." Dropping Ashildr's hand.

Ashildr didn't hesitate as she pulled Nyx's face to her own giving her a kiss, they both stood still in the moment. Nyx pulled away slowly. "Did that help you?"

"Something to keep the memory alive," She now let Nyx go. "I hope you find answers." She watched as the other woman walked out the door leaving her behind.

* * *

It was starting to feel hopeless, Nyx opened the door to see herself looking out of another field, but there no trees. She knew something must be here to help as she brushed some of her hair back.

River Song loved this field, it was a sunny day that wasn't hot, just warm enough to feel the sun on her skin. Her eyes going over to the oddly shaped tree, with a soft smile she could see the woman standing beside it. "Hello..." She walked closer.

Nyx froze, "Hi." Her hand lifted up to wave, her hair was growing out of the bob she cut in, but she kept her attention on the other woman. "You're not surprised by me."

"I am a little," River wasn't sure what to think, but she knew it wasn't The Doctor. "River Song." She held her hand out for Nyx.

"Nyx," She took River's hand shaking it, "I am on a little bit of a fools errand." She tried to not let herself feel it, but it was now seven months, and she was no closer to finding an answer, jumping back and forward through time.

"Nothing is foolish," River stood beside Nyx now, her eyes looking forward, "But your TARDIS brought you to me for a reason." Her voice was cool in the warm air, and River wasn't too scared when it came to talking about what she had learnt from The Doctor. "But I have a feeling you are looking in all the right places, just not sure where the puzzle pieces fit."

"I thought I could find a way to save him, but I can save him, but he'll forever be a dead man." Nyx turned her head to see the confusion on River's face. "Owen Harper, was shot and killed, but Jack used a resurrection gauntlet to bring him back."

"They only revive a dead Time Lord, so they can start a regeneration cycle." River titled her head, "It's not meant to bring back anything more than two, maybe three minutes."

"But I am thinking with Jack's inability to die, maybe it's too mad to take in, I just wanted to give Owen life." She exhaled the feeling.

River let out a chuckle, "Travelling through time looking for an answer." River nodded, "I think it's never easy to let something go."

"I know," Her eyes moved across the field, "What did you do?"

River smiled, "I was conceived in a TARDIS."

"Oh wow," Nyx laughed, "Just..." She then tried to keep a straight face, "But I am trying to find people who cheated death."

River thought, "I didn't cheat death my dear," She took a deep breathe, "I gave up my regenerations to save The Doctor from death," She could tell Nyx was paying close attention. "I feel you're not willing to do that?"

"No," Nyx sighed, "I've never had the pleasure of regeneration yet." Her hand placed to her chest, "Still just the one heart." Her eyes going to River, "I guess you're not going to be able to help me." She closed her eyes trying to imagine this ever getting better.

River placed a hand to Nyx's shoulder, "This may sound scary, but maybe you should just accept the fact that there is nothing you can do."

"Someone told me I couldn't take out a fleet of Daleks with just one weapon, and I did it." Nyx stood to her full height, "I will find an answer!" She nodded going towards the tree that was her TARDIS. "Where are you off to next?"

River laughed, "I have an expedition of the Library." She could see Nyx standing in her TARDIS now. "You could come along, I can call you my personal assistant."

Nyx shrugged, "As fun as that sounds, I really need to find what I can to save Owen, Ianto and Tosh..."

"Fixed points in time can't be changed..." River spoke seriously for once.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "I am getting a little tired of hearing that." She closed the door with a loud snap.

River stood back watching the TARDIS vanish, and she sighed.

* * *

Laying on the floor of the main control room Nyx focused on the ceiling, her hands stretching out to see if she could touch it, but she knew she couldn't. Her mind was going blank, and she felt hopeless at this point. Her whole point of going around time and space was to find a way.

If Nyx heard 'Fixed point in time' one more time she was going to kill the person who said it to her, she was done with playing by the rules, she couldn't sit back and just let the cruelty of the world take her friends.

Rolling on her stomach now Nyx rested her head in her arms, she closed her eyes trying to push away the fact that she did care, she fell through the memories of Natalie Fisher's life, and she loved them all. The carefree life, the life that didn't involve pain. Nyx envied the life that wasn't even real, she could feel everything as if she felt it, because it was better than being herself.

War was not a thing Nyx wanted to think about, she wouldn't know if she was having a nightmare, or if the world she lived in now was the dream. Her head snapped up hearing something at the door, her hand grabbing a tool from her TARDIS maintenance kit.

The Eleventh Doctor knocked first, then opened the door to see Nyx lying on the floor, her hand snapped into her tool box before pointing a screwdriver at him. "I come in peace!" He held his hands up.

"How do you know?" Nyx got to her feet now, she couldn't understand what was going on. "I mean..."

"I have to admit I don't understand it," He walked closer to her, "But I'd never forget you..." He pointed out, "You changed your hair."

Nyx laughed, "I changed my name," She sighed, she didn't know the why and the how, but she was happy to see his face. "Nyx..."

"Goddess of Darkness and daughter of chaos..." Eleven tilted his head, "Kind of poetic, in a dark way." He reached out touching her cheek, he glanced over her in a pair of plaid pyjamas. "But I can't miss the trail you've been leaving through time, and space." He pointed to her face, "You're trying to find something."

"I just want them to be okay." Nyx felt herself getting chocked up, "They are good people, and I know fixed point in time." She wanted to cry, but couldn't show him her fear.

The Doctor smiled, he brushed a tear from her cheek, "I was meant to die," He pointed out, "And it was a fixed point in time." He waved over himself, "But I know that fixed point in time, it's a bit of a struggle." He clapped, "So I thought I would give you some loop holes." He pointed to Nyx's face. "First off Tosh, sadly we can't change her fate," He then rushed around Nyx's console, "Model ten five forty?" He pointed.

"Yea," She felt lost, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor was looking excited as he rushed about, "Owen Harper, sad story, but then in the nuclear plant, well there is no body found." He walked around the console. "No body..."

"Are you saying that there is a way to give Owen life again?" Nyx was stepping close to the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped moving, "Nyx, you understand Owen," He see her eyes, "You've fallen in love with him?" He stepped closer to her brushing a hand against her cheek holding her face. "Don't be ashamed to love." He stepped back from her.

"How can I love him, he's a idiot, he is mean, he can be so dumb..." Nyx shook her head, "I just want to fix what Jack did, but I don't want him to be gone."

The Doctor laughed again, "That my dear is love." He took the time to type something into the controls, "You have it, and you shouldn't be scared." He then pulled a lever, "What I am about to show you, will not be misused." He was serious now. "Because I am sure I will regret this later."


	16. The Doctor doesn't spoil

**Chapter sixteen**

_The Doctor doesn't spoil_

It felt like falling though a dark hole, the TARDIS was falling though space and Nyx was holding onto the console for dear life. The feeling made her stomach feel hollow, but some reason The Doctor was loving every second of it.

"You never told me why you came here?" Nyx shouted over the sound of the fall, she knew she was going to be safe, because even after everything, she still trusted him with her lives.

The Doctor was careful when he moved, "I told you I was going to regret this!" He yelled over the background noise, it seemed he didn't hear Nyx's question.

"Doctor!" Nyx screamed trying to hold on tighter, but the sudden stop made her jump. "Where are we?" She felt relief with the stillness of the TARDIS now.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, "I have taken us to a place that can help your problem." He took her hand pulling her out of the TARDIS. He stopped outside seeing the both it become to blend into the hospital. "Mine doesn't do that?"

"Because your chameleon circuit it broken." Nyx rolled her eyes seeing herself on New Earth again. "I've already been here!" She waved her hands in the air in frustration.

The Doctor spun around, "You've already been to here?" He glanced to all the things around him, "And what happened?"

"They can't cure death Doctor," Nyx sat down on a bench holding her face, "I told you it's hopeless." She felt defeated once again.

The Doctor sat with her, his hand placed softly on her knee, "Don't say that, we might find something here together..." He pointed out, "The Sisters are gone, most were arrested after what they did." He pointed out.

Nyx took her face out of her hands, she slowly turned to look at the Doctor, "Sister Jett..." She whispered.

The Doctor sighed, "She died," He remembered being here with Rose, and he pushed it away from his mind. "But that is not the point, you came to the right place, but the wrong time!" He clapped taking Nyx's arm pulling her to her feet.

Nyx felt herself being pulled up, "Doctor what are you..." She couldn't finish being pulled away from the bench.

"We are going to find an answer," He kept pulling Nyx behind him, "And I am going to fill in some blanks." He now pushed Nyx into a lift.

Nyx felt herself hitting a wall, she turned to see The Doctor enter with her, "Doctor..." She snapped as the door closed.

"See The Face of Boe." The Doctor had a bright grin on his face.

"The Face of Boe!" Nyx was feeling the water falling from the ceiling, "Oh bloody hell that is cold!" She felt it hitting her pyjamas.

The Doctor grinned to himself, he wash enjoying it washing over him, "Oh it's not that bad..." He laughed.

"Doctor!" The powder hitting them, and she was grateful that it was almost over. "Why are we doing this?" She asked.

The drying process started now, The Doctor was shaking his head to help get himself dry quicker. "You always have to ask questions Nyx, always with a question." He stopped shaking to see her face. "You trust me."

Nyx felt her hair was dry, but it was fluffed up, her eyes going to her pyjamas, "I'm seeing the great Face of Boe, in my pyjamas!" The doors opened and she stepped out turning to the Doctor, "Why didn't you tell me!"

The Doctor stopped walking, he glanced over her, "You don't need to sleep that much!" He glanced over her appearance finally.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "I know that, but they are comfortable to sulk in," Her arms crossed, she felt her eyes staring at The Doctor.

"Why are you sulking?" The Doctor used his index finger to push her chin up, "You are amazing." He caught her eye.

Nyx sighed, "But Doctor," Her voice was light, she took his hand from her face, "Why do I have a feeling you won't remember this?" She felt lost in the moment. "I still don't understand why you are here?"

"My TARDIS, it brought me to yours," He then nodded, "And if you feel I won't remember this, maybe I won't, but you will..." He nodded, "So we have to go." He took her hand again pulling her away from the lift.

Nyx grunted, "Why do you always take my hand!" Her feet moved quickly as The Doctor pulled her away. She was trying to take her hand back from him.

The Doctor kept moving, he held her hand in his moving faster, "Because I know you'll wonder off!" He stopped outside a door.

"Wonder off!" Nyx glanced to the door, and then back to The Doctor, "How can you say that to me?"

The Doctor knocked on the door, "Children, they give into the curiosity, and they wonder..." He stopped talking to see the confusion on Nyx's face. "You're the child."

"I am not a child!" Nyx stepped closer to him, "I mean I may not be an old man."

The Doctor stared at her, "I am not an old man!"

"And I am not a child!" Nyx raised her eyebrow at him, "So do not assume I am going to wonder off." Her eyes starting to glare over.

The Doctor reached for her face, "I am sorry," He moved closer to her, "I..." He stopped as the door opened. "Face of Boe is expecting us!"

"Expecting us?" Nyx stepped into the room, she could see that it was quiet, and her eyes was taking everything in.

The Face of Boe was waiting, he could see the woman walk in, and The Doctor with one of his many faces. "You came..." It spoke into their minds, and he knew that it was completing the circle. "I am sure you have many questions Nyx..."

"Questions yes," She kept moving into the room, "But I don't understand..."

The Face of Boe was still in the jar, he could see Nyx approaching him slowly, "You know I can answer your question about Owen..." It spoke, and Nyx stepped closer. "You know..."

The Doctor kept back, and he was sure this was something he couldn't put his finger on. He kept quiet now, and felt sadness in him. "Owen Harper, you know him?" He stepped forward.

She kept still, "Owen Harper..." Nyx spoke his name, and her eyes shifted from The Doctor to The Face of Boe. "Can you please tell me?"

"Owen Harper, doctor of Torchwood three, he died from a gun shot, resurrection gauntlet brought his soul back to his dead body." The Face Of Boe spoke carefully.

Nyx felt it again, "How did you not know?" Her head turned to The Doctor now, "How did you not feel it!" Her voice was straining to keep in control, she turned back to The Face of Boe, her hands touching the glass. "Oh..."

The Doctor didn't like the feeling, "I'm not alone..." The Doctor whispered, "You said that was the last time we would see each other." He kept himself together. "You said that and The Master returned." He stopped talking.

"That is the things with Time..." The Face Of Boe spoke, "I said the last time I see you..." He kept his calm over all of them. "I am still dying."

Nyx was holding the glass, her eyes watching The Face Of Boe, "You will see him, and tell him he's not alone." Nyx's attention to The Doctor. "You're not alone," She pointed to herself, "He wasn't just meaning The Master, he meant me too." She pressed her lips against the glass. "Oh god I love you!" Her eyes going to The Doctor. "I will always love him."

The Doctor felt lost, "What are you talking about..."

Nyx sighed, "He's not just random, you know it, you don't want to admit it." She now took his hand moving him closer. "Feel it, the fixed point in time..."

The Doctor didn't want to admit it, but he felt it weak, but enough to know. "The Face of Boe they called you." He felt the pain in his chest. "The youngest to be signed up to the time agency..."

Nyx knew The Face Of Boe was going to be taken away from here soon, "Jack..." Her voice was a whisper, "How do I save Owen?" Her question finally was going to be answered.

"Owen Harper I thought was gone, but we meet again." The Face of Boe spoke slowly, "I thought I would stop you, but I know like me this will have to be..." The voice sounded pained. "My life, I never wanted to wish it on anyone, but you did it Nyx, you did something so wrong..."

Nyx felt frustrated, "What do I do?" She shouted now.

The Doctor stepped forward, he took her arm pulling her away from The Face of Boe. "Nyx, please..." He could feel her pain, and he couldn't stop this, but now it had to be told.

"Me... You found her, and you should know how The Doctor made her..." He stopped speaking, as if he was thinking deep. "Nyx you know the answers, but you have to connect them all."

"I know the answers," Nyx got to her feet, "Doctor we have to go." She stopped looking to the Face Of Boe once more. "You'll rest finally..." She hugged the glass before letting it go. "Do you know if I can save him too?"

It was if The Face of Boe laughed, "You do, but I won't know for many years later..." He closed his eyes now.

Nyx smiled, "You know we're not done here Doctor." Nyx took his hand now. "Because I know the answers now." She pulled him into a hug feeling better.

* * *

The Doctor watched Nyx running from the hospital, he knew that she could run fast, but she was going so fast that he was struggling to keep up with her. "Slow down!" He called seeing her crash into the door. "Oh that did not look pleasant" He stopped seeing her trying to get the door open.

Nyx opened it swiftly, she laughed, "I had the pieces, I was putting them together wrong." She took his hand pulling him into the TARDIS. "I save Owen, and I save Ianto..."

The Doctor shook his head, "Ianto dies with the 456," He watched her rushing around the console, "You know that."

Nyx nodded, "And you said you cheated death," She spun around, "And I remember reading something, and I thought it was strange until I saw River Song." She pointed to his face. "River Song..."

The Doctor tried to not react to her name, but he couldn't control it. "Why do you keep mentioning River," He was watching Nyx very carefully.

Nyx smiled, "River Song who is imprisoned for the murder of you."

The Doctor felt serious now, "How long have you known this?" He felt himself stepping forward towards her, "How?" His voice was a quick burst of anger.

Feeling scared Nyx took a step back away from him, "I told you I am not a child..." She was moving carefully, "I've spent years searching for an answer. I've spent so much time." She was now at the console typing in something. "So the last puzzle piece was..." Nyx bit her lip, "you."

The Doctor took a strep back, "You need me to confirm everything." He felt nervous, "I am the way you do it all." He wasn't mad anymore, and he knew what he had to tell her.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Nyx walked into a room seeing The Doctor sitting on a bed looking confused. "It all involves me..." He said softly before looking up to Nyx now drying her hair. "You said I won't remember this." He kept trying to work out everything they had spoke about.

"Yes," Nyx moved to the bed sitting with him, her eyes looking over his face. "Because it's the only way this can work." Her hand reached out touching his cheek, "over nine hundred years old, and you think you'd be able to sense things." Her eyes searching deep into his.

The Doctor's hand came up to meet hers, he knew it was strange, but then he kept still. "When you do what you have to do, you know you have to tell them." His voice caring, he couldn't change it now. "They will be dead on earth, they will never be able to come home again."

"It's a fate better than death," Nyx let her hand drop away from The Doctor's face. "I know you don't approve of it." She kept her focus on him.

"No I don't approve," The Doctor couldn't stop it now. "Just make sure you get it right." He felt himself getting to his feet, "And I am the key to stop you from breaking time." He did a double take at Nyx, "And you're in a towel."

"Oh seriously," Nyx got up walking away from The Doctor, "We've got a lot to do now." She left him standing still.

When she was gone The Doctor moved around the room, he didn't know what he was looking for as he moved pillows on the bed, then moved more things about. "I have to be able to..." He stopped getting on the floor searching under the bed. "There is always a way." He was speaking more to himself, he placed his hand under the mattress.

Nyx stood in the door frame, it didn't take her long to get changed, she was liking the skirt and shirt combo with her army boots. "Find anything?" She stood smiling.

The Doctor jumped up, "Nothing," He was to his feet.

"I don't keep my journal in my bedroom..." She tapped the frame, "Because that would be too easy for you to find." She felt herself worrying about him. "You should trust me Doctor."

"How can I trust this, my gut is telling me to be worried, and it's telling me that you are mad..." He pointed at her, "Not angry, but you are scared to lose more friends."

Nyx shrugged, "I've watched friends die once, I watched them fighting a war that you ended without thinking of the people fighting it, and now I have friends, I know they are human, and I know that you think it's easy to watch them..." She shook her head, "I can't get back home, but I am not letting them go." She started to head towards the main control room.

The Doctor stormed after her, "You think it's easy for me!" He got ahead of her, "I've seen suffering, and I have witness death. I have felt pain and I could do what you are doing, but I didn't!" He placed his hand on her arms holding her still. "But The Face of Boe has made it clear that I can't stop what you have in motion."

"You think I've lost my mind?" Nyx kept pushing buttons, "And I don't blame you." She was focused. "I know what you think Doctor."

"Teselecta," He glanced over the monitor, "And what are you going to be using that for?" He was walking towards Nyx.

Nyx was typing in a place, then a time which was making her break into a smile. "I have the Teselecta," She was moving about, "But I am going to have to work myself into the careful time line." She turned to the Doctor.

The Doctor kept still, "Why did you need me?" He kept moving, "All of The Doctors, you call me." He stepped in front of her.

Nyx knew this wasn't going to be easy, "I didn't call you!" She tried to get around him. "Maybe you should think of it." She now attempted to push him away.

The Doctor kept in place, "Nyx isn't just a name you picked at random, you know the meaning of Chaos, you are aware of the risks." He took her hand in his, "I wish I could talk you out of this madness..."

"Doctor you know you can't." Nyx finally stopped trying to fight him, her hand moved to his shoulder, "I can only do so much, you know the time line better than me." She bit her lip finding herself studying him carefully now.

The Doctor felt it, "The Teselecta can take on the form of Ianto, but someone will need to pilot it." He said reluctantly.

"I can do that, I know Ianto enough," She stopped talking for a moment, "I just need to find the Mite technology to save Owen." Her finger pointed to stop him from talking. "The Face of Boe said so..."

The Doctor nodded, "And then what are you going to do?" He studied Nyx's face, "After you saved them both, take them away from their home, and they can no longer go back to."

Nyx shook her head, "I can show them better worlds, I can show them everything." Stepping closer to him, she smiled. "I will know that I can make them happy."

"Oh dear Nyx," The Doctor pulled her into his arms, he hugged onto her, he just wasn't sure how he was going to help her through it all, "I wished this could of been easier." His hand brushed into her hair, and for a moment he wanted her to be better. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Doctor I can do this with, or without your help," Nyx's face studying over The Doctor. "But I would much prefer it with your help..." Her eyes so big staring up at him. "Please..." Her fingers moved up his shirt, and her eyes never left his.

The Doctor took her hands off him, "Okay," He finally said, "We need to do this smart." He finally knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

"I told you I know what I am doing!" Nyx was standing at the control of the Teselecta. She couldn't believe it, she glanced into a mirror. "I am Ianto Jones..." She turned behind herself to see Ianto was passed out on the floor. "I'm sorry, but the world need to see you be dead..." Her voice was calm.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You didn't need to knock him out Nyx!"

"I didn't knock him out, he kinda fainted when he saw himself..." She now turned back to the mirror, they were all inside of the Teselecta now. "So this is it..." She turned to see Ianto was coming to.

"What the..." Ianto sat up, "How am I?" He was looking around himself, "Nyx what have you done?" He was holding himself, "Who are you?" He pointed to The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor helped Ianto to his feet. "And you're about to witness your own death." He turned to Nyx.

"My what?" He could see himself standing with Jack, "The 456, me and Jack are confronting it." Ianto stopped turning to Nyx, "How are you?"

Nyx turned to face Ianto, "I switch, and currently we are going to be safe in here, but I am going to need you to say goodbye to Jack." She held her hand out. "He won't believe it, unless it's from you." Her voice was dull of compassion, but Ianto felt confused.

Ianto took her hand, "What are you talking about," He stopped listening now to what was being said, and Ianto only heard the 456 talking about killing people. "Oh god... Jack." He stepped to see that people were running and screaming. "What..."

"Ianto, you die here..." She spoke, "I'm sorry but I might of just cheated you." She watched the horror on his face.

Ianto couldn't believe it, "What do I do?"

The Doctor stood back now, he couldn't witness this, he couldn't take part of it now.

Nyx took Ianto's hand, "It's only for a little while," She sighed, "I need you to be brave." She whispered as she held Ianto closer to the control panel. "Please," She lightly kissed Ianto's cheek stepping away from him.

Ianto felt tears falling down his face, he knew that whatever they were in had fallen to the ground, and he turned to The Doctor and saw that him and Nyx were controlling the body. "What do I say?"

"Just what you need to say to him for now, a thousand years from now, you'll see him again." Nyx smiled, "Well for him it'll be a thousand years..." She nodded watching Ianto now saying his goodbye to Jack through tears in his eyes.

* * *

Ianto sat in a room in Nyx's TARDIS, he glanced up seeing that it wasn't a bad looking room. He got to his feet, stopped to see that Nyx had walked in looking upset. "I bet you want answers."

"Well being that I just died, but I am not dead yes..." Ianto stepped closer to her, "Why did I have to die?" He waved his hand, "You stopped me from going into that building." He held his hand up, "The last thing I remember is leaving the hub that was about to be blown up." He stopped, "Did I die there?" He spoke remembering the pain.

"Yes..." Nyx sighed, "I thought I'd switch there, and when the hub exploded..." She stepped closer to him, "A piece of metal penetrated right through your heart." Her eyes going around the room now. "I used some nanogenes to heal you." She sat on the bed feeling sad. "After they healed you, the malfunctioned, and I can't find them in time and space..." She bit her lip running her hands into her hair.

Ianto sat with her, "The Doctor said something, he said about me witnessing my own death." He stopped, "I guess if you didn't come, I would of been really dead."

"Yea," She shrugged, "But The Doctor is gone now, and it's me and you..." Nyx laughed, "I guess we're going to find us some Mite tech..."

"Nyx I have to tell you..." Ianto sighed, "Tosh and Owen," He froze seeing her face, "You already know about them."

"Yea, why do you think I have been bouncing all around time and Space," She stopped, "I had to choose, and I couldn't find a way to save Tosh, I wish I could, but her death was..."

Ianto sighed, "Owen, you was going to use the Nanogenes to bring him back to life." He watched her face, "But you use them to save me."

Nyx nodded, "I was," She then bit her lip, "Now we've got to get moving." She got to her feet turning to Ianto, "I really am sorry, I just couldn't lose you."

"Lose me," Ianto now started to follow Nyx, "I'm not mad at you, but I am confused." He see the control room now, and he couldn't believe it. "How big is this place?"

"Like a small city," Nyx felt herself getting confident. "But we need to find this Mite tech, and I have an idea where."

Ianto held on, he felt the TARDIS was moving now, "But I am getting a feeling that this is not where it ends for us..." He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be too bad.


	17. Everyone lives Sort of

**Chapter seventeen**

_Everyone lives... Sort of..._

Ianto didn't know what was strange for him, that he still needed to get a good seven hours of sleep, or that Nyx didn't. He rolled on the bed, and jumped seeing Nyx lying next to him.

"Oh Jesus!" He moved on the bed feeling nervous, "What are you doing?" He sat up trying to get an idea of what was going on, "What time is it?" He tried to see a clock.

Nyx smiled, "I was bored..." She then could tell that Ianto was still half asleep, "It's any time." She added while watching him sitting up.

Ianto held a hand over his mouth as he yawned, "I need to sleep." He laid back down pulling the blanket over his head.

"Do you know I have an idea," Nyx moved on the bed.

Ianto grunted, "Nyx, I say this with the most love, but I really am tired." He took the blanket off his face to watch hers still staring at him, "Please let me sleep a few more hours."

Nyx moved off the bed, she walked out of Ianto's room heading to the main control room. She picked up a box placing it down on a chair, "Stupid human sleeping needing." She grunted, but then smiled knowing that she saved him. "Well just one more person to get..." She thought about Owen before typing into the control panel. She didn't know how to handle the things she was going to do, her hand pulled a lever. The TARDIS was going well, and while reaching for a mug of coffee she took a sip seeing Ianto walking towards her. "I thought you needed sleep?"

"I did, and then I remembered something," Ianto wrapped his arms around Nyx hugging her. "We've got a team member to save." He held her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

Nyx felt his fingers on her face, "Ianto Jones how can you be so sweet," Her eyes fixed on the bright blue of his.

"I'm not always so sweet," He let her go, but he couldn't help himself. "So what is your plan?" He asked seeing the mug filled with coffee. "I guess you really like coffee."

"I have too much going on to sleep," Nyx put her feet on the console, "But since we've got the tech, we just need to save Owen." Nyx was studying over Ianto, "I know it's not going to be crumped," there was a feeling in the air, and Nyx was trying to contain her excitement.

"I am going to need coffee," Ianto felt himself heading for the kitchen, it was now like second nature to Ianto to know where everything in the TARDIS was. It was currently his new home. "When are we..." He jumped seeing that Nyx had followed him. "Getting Owen?"

Nyx put her mug down on the counter, her eyes studying over Ianto. "I am thinking soon..." She then pulled herself to be sat on the counter, "But I'm kinda scared." She watched as Ianto pouring himself and her a coffee.

Ianto knew it was hard to think of time as he used to, but then again it was only a matter of weeks of them hunting down what they needed. "What are you scared of?" He asked trying to keep himself a good friend.

"That he's going to be so pissed off," Nyx crossed her legs, "But I know that it's going to be a strange story to tell." Picking up the coffee mug taking a sip.

Ianto wanted to laugh, "Well if you want to make me immortal..." He shrugged, but knew that it wasn't for him. "Guess that was a stretch."

"That I am sure you don't want it," Nyx was playing with the mug, "I mean it's..." She put the mug down jumping off the counter. "Band-Aid rip off time." She spun to look at Ianto. "We're going to do it." She felt herself needing to do it. Nyx made a run for the control room.

Ianto sighed, "You've been around Jack too long." He pointed out, then thought about when he was going to see Jack again. "Always with the dramatics." He added walking into the main control room seeing Nyx rushing about.

"You love it!" Nyx rushed to Ianto playfully kissing him, "So shh!" Her finger pressed to Ianto's lips.

A second Ianto couldn't believe what happened, he placed a hand to his lips, "I can't deny that, but I have to ask what you need me to do?" then he glanced over himself. "I mean before we rush to save Owen, I might want to dress."

Nyx's eyes went up and down him, "But I love the pyjamas." She waved a hand. "I love them." She whispered.

Ianto did a double take, "Are we matching?" He glanced to the pyjamas that Nyx was wearing. "I mean, I never thought about it." He shook his head, "I'm going to have a shower, clean up and be ready." He walked to where his room was.

* * *

"How do I look?" Nyx stepped into the main control room.

Ianto was already at the console, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie, and he couldn't help but laugh. "You look," He took in the long skirt that was green and ruffled, on top with a black and red plaid shirt. "Unique," His eyes going to the army boots.

"What?" Nyx spun around, "I thought I looked good." She walked towards Ianto, her hand playfully spanked him, "We all can't be pressed and smart."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I'm just hoping this can be pulled off." He was now trying to think back to that horrible event. "I've set in the right place," He started to move around the console, "And I just need to make sure the time is right, as we don't want to mess this up."

"We've got one shot," Nyx started to move around the other side of the console. "Time sensitive," She jumped up, "We have to make sure we don't mess up." Her eyes going up to Ianto. "We're safe in this, but Owen is going to have to be in the right spot when we pick him up."

"Yes, we've practiced so many times," Ianto pulled a lever, and then moved close to Nyx, "We can do it." He was standing beside Nyx now, his hand to her shoulder. "You need to relax!" Ianto rubbed her shoulder trying to calm the nerves down.

Nyx nodded, "This is it..." She took Ianto's hand, "We are doing it."

Ianto gave her hand a squeeze, "It'll work."

* * *

Owen opened his eyes, and felt oddly light headed. The feeling was scary, but it was feeling. He lifted his hand to take the bandage off, he studied over his hand seeing that it was healed, and then he took a deep breathe. His hands going over his chest, he stopped over his heart, but then took another deep breathe feeling his lung expanding.

"What the fuck!" Owen screamed, he sat up, he was laying on a bed in a medical room, he didn't understand, the last he remembered was talking to Tosh waiting to die.

Ianto was standing with Nyx just outside thee door, "Guess he's awake now." He was glancing to the closed door. He could feel what kind of mood Owen would be in. "Cos we drew straws, you have to tell him." He started to head towards the kitchen now.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Ianto Jones, you are slowly going from cute to sassy pants!" She yelled after him, but jumped as the door flew open to show Owen standing in the doorway. "Hi..." her wave was carefree, and her eyes were looking up into Owen's.

Owen's eyes narrowed, "Hi..." His voice was as dark as his eyes. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"I said I would find a way to fix you," Nyx waved her hands, "I fixed you." She tried to bring herself to smile, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Owen was holding a hand to his chest, the hand that he broke the fingers, the cut he did was completely gone. "What did you do to me?" He kept moving closer to Nyx. "Because I was in the middle of accepting my demise, and I am now..." He felt himself searching her eyes. "Where am I?"

Nyx took a small step back, "Well I managed to pinpoint the right time to materialised around you in the last second before the room got flooded with radioactive material." She raised her eyebrow, "Then I used alien technology that fixed your body, but at a very small. Tiny, very little price..." Her voice was getting lower the more she spoke.

"What price Nyx?" Owen's voice had a venomous bit to it.

Nyx took another step back, "You won't even notice it..."

Owen made his step forward to her step back, "I want an answer Nyx, What did you do to me?"

Nyx tried to step again, but her back hit a wall, "Well remember telling Natalie how you knew that being a Time Lady, she would outlive you..." Her hand pointed up, "Well, you'll live longer than me now..." She tried to smile through it.

Owen's face fell into a bigger grimace, "Oh fuck off!" He then tried to laugh, but stopped turning back into the medical room. "I am having some fucked up dream."

"Owen, it's not a dream," She watched him picking up a scalpel. "Please Owen, I just cleaned in here..." Her hand held out watching Owen cutting from his wrist to his elbow. The Blood rushed out, but stopped.

Owen started to stab himself, he felt the pain, but nothing was sticking, his hand went into his holster taking the gun out, he placed it to his temple pulling the trigger.

Ianto walked in, see Owen shot himself, then walked back out. He knew this was going to be a long day.

Nyx was standing over Owen as he opened his eyes again, "You know you have to clean this mess up." Her arms were crossed over her chest staring down at him.

"Oh joy of cleaning up my brain matter," Owen sat up, "Why did you do this to me?" Owen held a hand out.

Nyx uncrossed her arms, her hand held out to help Owen to his feet. "I had two plans, but my plan was made clear after I meet The Face of Boe." Her voice was serious now.

"What is your point?" Owen rubbed his temple, he could still remembering the bullet. He couldn't believe the pain of a bullet to the brain.

Nyx held her hand out, "The Face of Boe is Jack in about ex amount of millions years from now." She Then tried to make a point, "The gun."

Owen placed the gun on the table he was on, "What about me?" He watched Nyx pick up the gun. He could tell she was going to be no help.

Ianto finally came back, he glanced over the floor, and then back to Owen. "Don't have an habit of making a bloody mess in your medical room." He then passed him a mop and bucket. "I am not the clean up crew here." He pointed out walking out of the room.

Nyx glanced to Owen, "He made me sign a contract," She placed the gun in the band of her skirt. "So yea," Her eyes going to all the blood on the floor. "I know you'll forgive me soon." She turned walking out of the medical room.

Ianto glanced up from the counter, "How's he taking it?" He placed a tray down, and froze seeing Nyx's watching him.

Nyx shrugged, "I think you saw how he's taking it." She glanced to the tray. "You know for someone who didn't want to..." She pointed to the cookies on the baking tray.

Ianto glanced down to his apron, "Baking relaxes me." He then placed the oven mitts next to the tray. "I'm guessing you're not happy." Ianto now moving around the counter to be closer to her, he placed a hand to her shoulder. "You knew this was going to happen."

Nyx felt her eyes going to the cookies, "Is this your way of trying to help me feel better?" She now took a step away from Ianto, it had been a while since they did anything out of the TARDIS. "Food doesn't comfort me." Her elbows went on the counter as she rested her chin on her hands. "But I know what can help me feel better..." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"And what kind of ideas are you having?" Ianto raised his eyebrow at her, he didn't know what was going on. "Don't give me them eyes..." He pointed out.

Nyx tried not to laugh, "No," She waved a hand, "I was thinking an adventure." She stood up straight as she now let a giggle out. "As much as I would love a repeat." Walking close to Ianto her hand placed on his chest, "I was thinking something to help Owen." She tapped his chest before walking out of the kitchen with a grin on her face.

Ianto knew Nyx was grinning as he turned to see Owen now, "What did I miss?" Owen picked up a cookie taking a bite out of it.

"Those are still hot," Ianto ignored the question, his attention was now on Owen placing the cookie down. "And it's a long story." He didn't really know how to start, but then he felt strange looking at Owen now. "A very odd story."

"Why do I have a feeling she is behind it all..." Owen glanced out the door to a corridor. "How big is this place?"

"Like a small city," Ianto pointed around, "Time Lord's are very keen on making big things fit in small places..."

"Big things in small space." Owen quoted, "Isn't that the title of Jack and your sex tape?" He picked the cookie up eating more. "I am bloody starving!" He now moved around the kitchen trying to figure out where food would be.

Ianto followed Owen with his eyes, "Nyx wanted to save you," He pointed out, "And she wanted to save me."

"Yes she couldn't bring Tosh and Jack for the ride," Owen picked up an apple, "Find that strange that she takes us from our home." He pointed his finger, "Well she wanted to fix me," He took another bite from the apple, "Why did she take you from wherever you was?"

Ianto thoughts went to all the things that had happened in the last few weeks, he thought of missing earth, the hub being blown up. "I died..." He finally spoke.

"So guess you're in the club..." Owen put the apple core on the counter.

Ianto laughed, "I am the same me," He picked the core up, then threw it in a bin that didn't seem to have a bottom. "Nanogenes were used on my wound." He see a look in Owen's face. "But when they repaired me, they malfunctioned and Nyx tried to repair them."

"And let me guess, no success." Owen he picked up another cookie. "Still doesn't explain." Owen took a bite out of it. He didn't know why, but it felt like he'd not see Ianto in years, even if the last time he remembered seeing him wasn't that long ago.

Ianto moved the tray away from Owen, "We spent a long time trying to find more, and it was all she wanted to do." His voice was strained, "She wanted to save Tosh, but it wasn't easy..." He froze seeing Owen's face. "You don't know."

"How did she die?" Owen's face fell, "She told me her arm got hurt."

Nyx stepped in, "She was shot through the stomach," Nyx walked into the kitchen stopping before Owen. "I tried many ways to save her, but it didn't work." Her eyes going to Ianto, "I'm sorry..."

Ianto and Owen both turned to face her, Nyx knew they were both staring at her. "So where are you thinking of going?" Ianto spoke up, but then he had a feeling it was going to be hard to explain to Owen.

Owen's attention going from Nyx to Ianto, then back. "Right, I can't die, you both told me that Tosh is dead." He held a hand up, "And you're talking about going on an outing."

"I was thinking more of a holiday," Nyx was leaning on the counter, "And I think maybe if we do this, you can understand that I'm not a bad guy." Her voice was soft, she kept still.

Ianto moved, he placed a hand to Nyx's shoulder. "Future, or past?" He asked her trying to ignore the tension. He felt himself studying Owen's face. "She told me we was going to Disneyland," Ianto laughed, "Disneyland when the park first ever opened it California nineteen fifty five..."

Nyx chuckled, "Oh it wasn't that bad," Her eyes lit up, "I mean I thought it was a laugh..."

"You thought it was a laugh, people thought I was a strange man." He tried to get Owen excited. "So, I want to know past or future?"

"Past, think nineteen twelve." She placed a hand to Ianto's arm, "There should be something you can wear, think first class." She watched him walking away. Her attention now on Owen, "You can come with us, or you can stay here."

Owen kept still, "And where is this place you're going to?" He kept himself calm, but felt like he couldn't understand anything.

Nyx started to walk backwards, "Forget everything you know, and think of this as a new book of your life." Her eyes kept on his. "Just, think about it." Turning on her heels Nyx walked away from Owen, she could feel that it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Ianto stepped out wearing a suit, three pieces and he did a spin. "I am getting a feeling we are going to be going someplace fancy in nineteen twelve." He took out a fob watch in his pocket.

"You look handsome as ever Ianto," Nyx leant on a clothes rack, "And we are going to be someplace very rewarding." Her eyes lit up studying over him, "I have to find something to change into." She walked towards some dresses, then stopped turning to see Owen entering the room. "Joining us?"

"Might as well," He stepped in the room. "So what is the dress code, giant poof?" He pointed to Ianto's outfit.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I am a highly classed gentleman," He pulled his waist coat. "And it's not too bad." Ianto tipped a top hat to Nyx, and he smiled as watching a small blush on her cheek.

Owen felt himself switch himself to look at Ianto, then back to Nyx. "No..." He pointed from her to him. "No."

Ianto swiftly moved out of the room, "I'll go set the calendar," He touched Nyx's shoulder. "We don't want to go down with the ship." He walked out of the room.

Nyx was now alone with Owen, "So, clothes..." She rushed to a rack with men's clothes, and her eyes focused on the many different colours.

Owen felt lost, "Nyx." He walked over to place a hand to her lower back, "You don't need to worry about it." He caught her eye, "I mean, it's not like you owe me anything."

"I think red is a good colour on you," Nyx ignored him putting up a shirt to his frame, "But not for the time period." She placed the shirt back moving down the line.

Owen followed her, "Nyx, come off it!" He felt like this was impossible, "You know that..." He stopped seeing the look on her face.

Nyx spun to cut Owen off, "It was a strange event, and I like to note I thought we was going to die." Her hand up, "And we didn't." She spun again picking up a nice looking suit. "Now put this on." She pushed it into his chest.

"You shagged Ianto Jones," Owen laughed, "Did he do you like a man?" He tried to hide his amusement.

"No," Nyx pulled her shirt off, "He and I did it like," She stopped talking seeing Owen was staring. "Well, we did it in a bit of a rush." She then took the skirt off throwing it away from herself.

Owen kept watching as Nyx walked around the clothes wearing nothing, "Any better?" He asked checking her out, but noticing the scars on her legs, her stomach and arms.

"Better?" Nyx found something to wear, "Owen Harper, are you asking me to compare lovers?" She pulled a corset on, her eyes on Owen's now.

It was a strange moment, "I thought when you said about fixing me, I was going to take Tosh on that date." He stepped forward, "So when I say it doesn't bother me, it really doesn't." He then stopped face to face with Nyx. "Then I look into your eyes, and I know you're not Natalie, but I look into your eyes." His hand touched her face. "Why do you have to have her eyes?"

"Because they are my eyes," Nyx took a breathe in, "And I can't help you." She finished feeling her heart race inside her chest. Her hand moved slowly, and for a second she held it over Owen's heart, the feeling of him made her insides flutter. "I..."

"Yea," Owen felt himself trying to control the emotions, he had felt nothing for so long, that his body was new to him again, everything about her sent electricity through him. "It's a lot to process." He now placed his hands to her hips turning her away from him, his fingers working the lace of the corset. "I do have to ask, how do you feel about shagging Ianto, after knowing what he was up to with Jack?"

Nyx rolled her eyes feeling the corset getting tighter, "The same way I feel about anything," Her breathe caught as Owen made the corset tighter, "It's all pleasure." Her voice dropped as Owen turned her to face him again. "How we live through the moments."

Owen ran his hand from her waist to her hip, for a moment forgetting his anger towards her. "You planning on putting anything else on?" He stepped in closer to her.

Nyx nodded, "Yes, but we better get ready and have a party." She finally walked away from Owen leaving him standing alone with a semi on the go.


	18. The ship of dreams

**Chapter eighteen**

_The ship of dreams_

Ianto stood at the console, he turned to see Nyx walking in wearing a dress, her hair was pinned up neatly. "Wow..." Ianto took all of her in. "You look lovely."

"Of course she looks good," Owen played his hand down the suit he wore. "So where is our destination now?" He asked moving towards the console trying to understand what was going on.

"Why do you want to spoil the surprise?" Nyx turned to Ianto, "Remember we want our date to be set..." She thought about it, "April eleventh sounds good." She moved around typing things. "Can't stay too long, but enough to see the beauty of it." She kept moving not focusing on Ianto or Owen.

Owen did a double take, "No!"

"Now that is going to be fun..." Ianto was following Nyx's lead, "You want to place us here, not here." Ianto typed over Nyx's shoulder. "We'll end up in the sea." He pointed out.

Nyx's eyes snapped to Ianto, "You've been my co pilot nearly a month, and you're already trying to know more than me." Her voice was light, so you could tell she was joking.

"I find it amusing that you keep forgetting that I know things," Ianto was walking around the console. "I learn things very quickly." He pointed out while feeling Nyx was smiling at him.

Nyx titled her head to one side, "Always surprising me Ianto," She could see a sore expression on Owen's face. "Come on Owen, this is meant to be a fun time." She playfully poked his stomach.

"All the fun..." Owen felt himself being the odd one out, and was wondering why he agreed to join them. "Why can't I just wallow in my self pity?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "We'll be setting off soon." He pointed to Owen, "Don't ruin this for me." He carried on.

Nyx stood beside Owen, her hand brushed his shoulder, "I just wanted to take your mind off things." Her eyes were locked on his, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she just wanted them to be safe, and she did that. "Just give me this..."

"Or maybe I'll throw myself off the ship," Owen's dark humour didn't really register with Nyx as her head titled to one side. "I'm not going to do it." He added trying to understand what was going on.

"Okay, everything is set," Ianto spoke into the silence, "Just hold on tight." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS came to life, and started to go into the past.

* * *

The TARDIS was now blended as part of the ship as Nyx stepped outside, she took a deep breathe looking from one end of the first class corridor to the next. She smiled as a steward walked towards her, he looked confused for a second. "Ma'am..." He stopped, then did a take back at her, he was good at remembering faces, and he didn't recognise her.

Nyx reached into a pocket, she took out her physic paper, "My tickets for myself and my two male companions." He glanced over to see the three first class tickets and felt stupid.

"Sorry Ma'am..." He blushed red before rushing about his business.

Owen poked his head out, then glanced down to Nyx, "I need to know how you did that." He stepped out feeling odd, he could see the people walking about their business.

Ianto was next out into the corridor, "Physic paper," Ianto straightened his waist coat out again. "You need to have a clear mind to work it," He added in a way to show that he knew more than Owen did.

"Are you implying I am too stupid to work it?" Owen could see that Nyx was walking in front of them. "I could have a clear mind..." He muttered.

Nyx chuckled to herself listening to Owen and Ianto, "You two would both fail at it."

The corridor seemed long, but Owen kept behind Nyx, but his eyes drifted over to Ianto, "You hoping to find a Jack..." He laughed thinking of the Movie.

"You know the movie is fiction..." Ianto kept close to Nyx, he didn't know where they were going until he a door labelled deck. "But this is real." He took in everything as the door opened, and the smell of sea water hit him.

Owen was the last to walk onto the deck, he took in a deep breathe, "That is vile..." He turned to see Ianto and Nyx both staring at him. "What?"

"You are standing on a ship, sailing and all you can say." She rolled her eyes, "The sea is so pretty." She walked over to the side to see the water.

Ianto placed a hand to Owen, "She's a little strange," He whispered to him, but then even with the time alone with her, he was still trying to work it out.

"A little strange?" Owen kept close to Ianto as he watched Nyx standing at the railing looking out to the sea, but Owen couldn't understand what Ianto could mean. "Details."

Ianto was standing at Owen's side, he knew that it was hard to explain. "She's fine now, but then she startles easily, she doesn't like loud quick noises, and when she does sleep," He shook his head, "Well it's not pretty." He glanced to see Nyx still staring at the water.

"She's suffering from PTSD," Owen felt odd watching the other people walking the deck, some seeming to stop and watch Nyx waving randomly to the decks below them. "I mean Natalie must of been the easy part." He quickly rushed to stop Nyx from climbing over the riling.

Nyx felt Owen stop her, "I want to go down there," She turned to face Owen, she felt his hands holding her waist.

"There is a gate, and stairs," Ianto was with them, he knew that people were staring now. "Also remember low profile..." He playfully brushed his finger against her nose.

"And I don't think we want to be bringing too much attention to ourselves." Owen added, he knew that wasn't right to have a woman with two men.

Ianto kept close, and Nyx knew it, "Sorry..." She took a breathe, she stepped away from Owen and Ianto heading to the gate.

Both of them watched as Nyx walked to the lower deck, both of them watching as she went to get a better view of the sea. Owen felt his eyes going over the details of her, and he could tell that Ianto was standing by him with that face. "Just say it!" He spat out in a huff.

"She travelled for so long trying to find a better way to save you," Ianto didn't want to fight with Owen, he wasn't going to try and push the point more than he already had. "You can be mad at her, but she didn't want us to be gone."

Owen smirked, "But then what about Tosh, funny she didn't want us to die, but Tosh..." He waved his hand in a way to she he didn't believe Ianto.

"She cried for Tosh," Ianto stepped closer, but he was paying attention to Nyx carefully, "We tried many ways to help, but nothing would work, and we only had the one shot to do anything if we could." Ianto placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. "So if you're going to keep holding a grudge." He took a step away from Owen heading to the gate. "Just remember your last moments before she saved you, and think of your words." He walked away leaving Owen on his own.

Standing on the first class deck Owen could see Ianto joining Nyx, he could see how they were together, and part of it unnerved Owen. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he focused on how Nyx's attention went from Ianto to himself, he felt frozen under her gaze. Turning he went to walk back into the ship, he wasn't sure why he agreed to this.

* * *

Nyx kept at the side of the ship, she was looking over the calm of the sea, it was getting cold, and she could taste it in the air. Ianto stood up feeling the cold getting to him, he could see that Nyx was watching the water, she hadn't moved for three house, and all Ianto could do is wonder what Owen was up to. He walked over to Nyx placing a hand to her shoulder. "Are you going to just stand here?"

"I thought I'd watch the sun setting," She kept her focused forward, it was if someone had switched the emotion off in her voice. "The TARDIS is safe?" She asked, but then stopped turning to Ianto, "I mean we didn't leave it at the front of the ship?" Her eyes kept looking to where they were.

"We are more to the rear..." Ianto spoke slowly, "Nyx, did you mess with my dates on the system?" He watched her turning to walk towards the front of the ship. "Nyx!" He started to follow her.

Nyx kept moving, she smiled, but it was a strange kind of expression. "I might of," She kept moving, but stopped for a second to turn to Ianto. "Owen needs to witness something." She glanced around them, "Where is Owen?"

"He must of gone to explore on his own," Ianto kept walking with Nyx now, "For all we know he could be anywhere..."

"He's in the smoking room," Nyx opened her eyes, she opened a door and started to walk in the right direction. She didn't know why she was feeling annoyed with him, but then it was easy for her moods to switch.

Ianto was struggling to keep up with her, but placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "I think it's best I get Owen."

"I am fully capable of talking to Owen!" Nyx snapped.

Ianto pointed to a sign on the door, "Yes, but it's a men's only room." He held a hand out, "I'll need to go in there and fetch him." He felt her hand in his, "Don't worry." He squeezed her fingers before letting them go.

Ianto opened the door to the room filled with smoke, he could see Owen sitting at a table with three other men, he had a cigar in his mouth, and cards in his hands. Ianto was careful with his approach. "I think we need to leave..." He whispered close to Owen, but coughed with the cigar smoke. "These things will kill you!" He waved his hand.

"Not a problem with me," Owen flicked some ash of the cigar, "And I am not going anywhere..." He glanced down to the pile of money in front of himself.

Ianto wanted to roll his eyes, "Nyx needs to see you." He kept his voice low, but he could tell he'd got the attention of the other men at the table.

"Doctor Harper, why has your man servant interrupted us?" The man who spoke had a big bushy moustache.

Owen smirked to Ianto, "As you can clearly see I am busy, please leave." He took a long pull of the cigar before blowing the smoke into Ianto's face. "I am with these fine Gentlemen, and I will not be leaving until dinner." He waved his hand, "Be gone..."

Ianto narrowed his eyes, he couldn't believe Owen, "It's an important matter, to do with your patient." His voice tried to stress that he really needed to speak alone with Owen.

Rolling his eyes Owen grunted, "I think this is my last hand," He felt annoyed, but got to his feet. "Gentlemen." He placed his cards down picking up his winnings.

"Doctor Harper, we hope you return, as we have a special brandy open tonight." One of the men spoke, but gave Ianto an evil glare.

Walking towards the exit Owen stopped Ianto, "What is going on?" He knew Ianto's serious face.

Ianto kept himself calm, "I think Nyx brought us to the day the titanic sinks..." He whispered to not draw attention to them.

Owen glanced around them, "I know," Owen pointed out, "When you wasn't paying attention I switched your one to a four." He shrugged. "And I'm guessing she saw it."

Ianto felt lost, "Why would you do that?"

"Because if she is going to mess with fixed points in time, I am going to too." Owen laughed, but it was a dark laugh that made Ianto nervous.

He could only stand still as he went over everything in his mind, "Why do you always have to do this?" Ianto kept himself calm, "What do you expect to do?" He kept following Owen as they both were moving through the room.

"I am going to save the Titanic..." Owen opened a door, and he jumped seeing Nyx standing on the other side.

Nyx knew Owen was going to try and use the back door, so she was already waiting at it. "The Titanic falls under the waves at two twenty am on the fifteenth of April nineteen twelve." Her arms crossed, "You can't save this ship." Her eyes going to Ianto, "Does he ignore everything he's been taught?"

"I'm not ignoring anything!" Owen pointed into Nyx's face. "I was meant to be dead, I was in that room to be..." He laughed again, "I'm in hell." He pointed around. "This is hell."

"Not hell Owen," Ianto was grateful the hall was empty, "This is not hell," He kept trying to work out what was going on now.

Nyx kept her face serious now, she could feel how Owen was feeling towards her. "This isn't a joke Owen, and if you want to be pissed with me. Fine be mad, but there is no way you can save this ship." Her voice was dark, and her eyes were dead set on Owen. "I can't believe how stupid you are."

"How stupid I am!" Owen scoffed, "I am not the one who twisted up time and space to stop two people dying, but what about Tosh!"

Nyx pulled a face of showing she was done, "I am not going over this again, I am not going to have to keep explaining that I tried."

"Not fucking hard enough!" Owen pushed Nyx back, "You are just a selfish, self-centred bitch!"

Ianto opened a door pulling them both inside with him, he closed the door, he was happy that no one was using the gym. "You two need to stop it now!" He pointed to both of them. "We're all stuck together, and I am not going to spend the time waiting to see Jack again watching you two keep going at each other." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood." He then walked to the doors locking them, he turned to see both of them looking confused. "You two just get it out of your system."

Nyx felt herself sitting down, "Ianto, this isn't like your going to snap, and this is going to be fixed." She played with her fingernail ignoring Owen's glare. "He's made it clear he's not going to forgive me."

Owen grunted, he sat next to her, his hand on her knee. "Tell me what happened." He kept focused on her for once, and noticing her face. "Because I don't understand why you saved me and not her..."

"I found enough mite tech for you and Tosh, but the fact when Tosh was dying, I couldn't get to her, and I didn't realize that the Teselecta would be taken with it still holding Ianto's face." She sighed, "They took all the victims of the 456 and incinerated them to stop possible contamination of the earth." She tried to laugh, "I thought of swapping Tosh with a flash double, but I knew the second it was damaged it would revert back to..." She grunted, "I went through so many plans, but I knew I had one shot, and I failed." Nyx's eyes snapped to Owen. "So you saying that I didn't try, well." She shook her head. "I know fixed points in time, but I also know how to make it seem like the event happened."

Owen now felt himself staring at his hands, "What about Gwen?" He asked, he didn't know why he was just thinking of her now.

Ianto laughed, "I'm guessing a mum, and her and Rhys should move to the countryside." He thought about it, but then he knew he'd never be able to see Gwen again. "She's happy."

Nyx nodded, "Little girl, and soon after that, a little boy." Her eyes closed for a moment, "I think it's best to let her live her life as normal as possible." Her hands went to her face covering her eyes.

Owen felt like shit, he placed a hand to Nyx knee. "I'm sorry..." He spoke sincere for once. "I guess that I was so focused on me." He stopped talking seeing that Nyx was watching him. "I assumed the worse."

"I guess I've been alone for so long," Her attention to Ianto as he moved closer to her, his hand on her shoulder. "I just didn't want to watch you die, and I didn't want it to be like..."

"It's not the war," Ianto said calmly, he focused on Owen. "We're not going to die." He laughed, "Well I am hoping I am much older than I am now." He pointed out.

Owen laughed, "So what killed you?"

"Debris from the hub exploding." He shrugged it off, "Killed me, and I guess Nyx didn't know that since I was recorded as dying by poison admitted into a building by an alien known as the 456." He turned to Nyx, "Saved my life..." He thought about it, "And you manage to impersonate me enough to fool everyone." He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Owen pointed, "You saved Ianto, before me?"

Ianto was now to laugh, "Are you jealous?"

Nyx got to her feet now, "Does it really matter, we are here together." She thought about it for a moment. "And I think I want to enjoy some food before we leave." Her eyes going to Owen now. "I wish I could save everyone on this ship, but a lesson was learnt with the lose of these people." Her attention to Ianto. "Just lucky Owen didn't mess up and put us on the other Titanic..." She walked to a door opening it. "Well come on!"

* * *

Nyx poked the food on her plate, she didn't know what to think of it. Her eyes were trying to make up something, "What is this?" She whispered to Ianto, the table they sat on was with three other confused people.

Owen tried to keep himself focused, but he could see Nyx just pushing the food around, "What's wrong?"

Ianto touched his temple, he turned to Nyx, "It's chicken..." He replied to her carefully. "Stop playing with your food. It's not very lady like." He added placing his hand on her knee under the table.

"I don't like it," Nyx pushed the plate away, "Eating the flesh of the dead is gross." Her eyes going to the strangers watching, "I beg your pardon, but I believe staring is considered rude in your time."

Owen felt his hand touching his face, he couldn't believe this, "Doctor Owen Harper." He spoke to the table, "She's my patient, mentally disabled, I am taking her to the best hospital in New York."

The table went back to eating now, and Ianto looked to Owen with a smile, "Thank you." He could see that Nyx wasn't going to be eating. "I'm thinking we have one more round, then I think we should..."

"No," Nyx stood up randomly, "Oh, no, no, no..." She was glancing around the dinner hall, and it seemed more people were taking notice. "I am going to dismiss myself." She picked up her dress to start a run, it seemed like her eyes were looking for a clock, but stopped at the grand staircase.

Ianto and Owen used this time to chase after her, they knew something wasn't right, but neither of them spoke until they got to the grand staircase seeing Nyx standing by the clock. Owen stepping forward, "Nyx, what is wrong?"

Nyx's eyes kept to the clock, "I knew I could smell it, but I didn't want to admit it," She turned to face Ianto and Owen. "You can't smell that?" She asked going back to the clock seeing the time. "Well?"

Owen side glance to Ianto, "What are we meant to be smelling?" He asked confused, but thought maybe Nyx wasn't with it.

Ianto stepped forward, "I can smell salt, but that is the sea, paint..." He was trying to be helpful.

"No, that," She put her finger in the air, "I need to see the crew." She turned on the spot, but stopped, then turned the other way. "Oh this is just fantastic!" She now started to run towards the front of the ship.

Owen wanted to roll his eyes, but could see Ianto was already chasing after her, "Always with the bloody running!" he shouted after Nyx, but froze seeing the time, it was nearly eleven o'clock and it wasn't long until the ice burg.

* * *

Nyx stopped at the bridge, she pulled the door open, she rushed into the room seeing a man at the wheel. "I need to see your route plan!" She pointed out.

Robert Hichens froze at the wheel, "Ma'am you should not be here."

"And there is something that shouldn't be here!" Nyx was walking around the Bridge, it seemed the crew were too scared to touch her. "Just am I the only one who can smell that?" Her voice was stressing.

Owen walked in, he could see that Nyx had in fact snapped, he held up the physic paper, "Doctor Harper," He focused on the truth, he was a Doctor. "I'm sorry my patient had run off." He walked to Nyx holding her arm. "We need to go."

"No!" Nyx kept looking to Robert, "I know you think I am a hysterical woman, and maybe I am!" She turned to see all the men watching her. "Please I need to see your route!" She waved her arms.

Ianto felt lost, "Nyx..." He was the first to address her, "Can you calm down." He placed a hand to her shoulder. He'd not seen Nyx like this before, and normally she was in control.

"I can't be calm, I." She felt that everyone was staring at her, "I need to go." She felt her hand push Ianto off her. "Owen, you and Ianto stay here." She snapped her fingers. "I'll be right back." She went to walk away, but then stopped. "Wait, Ianto you stay here." She pointed out, "If we don't come back, you need to get off."

Ianto felt lost, "Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Nyx touched his cheek softly. "Please." She brushed a kiss as the men in the Bridge looked confused. Nyx pointed to them all, "Don't do anything stupid."

Owen felt her grab his hand, "Well I'm guessing I'm off..." He felt her pulling him away.

* * *

"What is going on?" Owen kept in sync with Nyx, he didn't understand what was going on now. "Nyx!"

She stopped getting to a door, "I am not losing it!" She then opened the door, she could tell it was the way to the engine room. "I can't believe you can't smell it!"

Owen stopped her moving, "I don't know what you are on, but I do know that you are trying to make an excuse." He knew that the crew must of called the master at arms to deal with Nyx. "So tell me what is wrong?" He held her arms still.

"I need to help them," She whispered, "I mean, I have to." She stopped feeling her eyes pulled onto Owen's. "You was right, we can try."

Owen shook his head, "You said the ship needs to sink, but what are you trying to save?" He didn't know what else to say now, his eyes kept on her face seeing her look of confusion.

Nyx smiled, "They are the most precious thing in the galaxy." She felt her eyes going to the ship, "And someone is exploiting them."

"Put a side that I have no idea what you are talking about." Owen started, "What are you smelling?" He could see Nyx had already started to descend into the engine room.

Owen grunted, "Okay, so I am going to need to get used to being ignored." He glanced to see she was still going down the ladder. "And I am the idiot to follow her!" He felt awkward.

Nyx watched Owen had followed her, she stood in the engine room, "I am going to love this." She couldn't help but laugh seeing Owen joining her. "I'm guessing my better sense of smell," She sniffed the air. "They are here..." She kept walking towards the energy in the air she could feel.

"What?" Owen followed her, he could only feel the heat coming from the coal burning in the boilers powering the steam engines moving the ship. "What time is it?" He asked feeling nervous about being this part of the ship.

Nyx kept moving through the boilers, she didn't pay much attention to it, but the fact she was following her nose. The feeling was hitting her closer to home, but she needed to keep moving forward.

Owen had given up asking question that Nyx wasn't going to answer, his mind kept trying to think what was going on, he felt himself looking to the boilers, and he couldn't understand what could be wrong.

"I haven't made a habit of remembering everything in my history class, but why are you so worried about a ship you said." Owen stopped talking seeing that Nyx had stopped walking and was standing still. "They're not here..." She whispered feeling lost, but she was trying to save something, but it seemed her mind was pushing her into danger. "The time is..." She reached her wrist pulling up her watch, "Eleven thirty." She spoke softly, her hand touching a piece of metal, her eyes going up scorch marks. "I can't stop it..."

Owen took a few steps forward, he placed a hand on Nyx's shoulder. "You know you can't stop this happening." He pulled her back. "Nyx," Owen tried to keep himself from shouting, "We need to get out of here now." He knew he had to help her see.

Nyx tried to push something, she closed her eyes trying to push away the feeling. While her attention kept on the mark, "This ship was always doomed, there wasn't a chance..." She spoke softly, her eyes opened.

"Nyx..." Owen couldn't explain it, but he knew they needed to leave. "Come on..." He now felt her finally giving in, and he was able to get her to leave the engine room.

* * *

Owen felt better in his own clothes now, he was sitting at the console looking over all the controls, mostly the fact he was going to learn all he could. He held a cup of coffee to his chest looking over the monitor showing the outside of the TARDIS, they were floating randomly in space, and Owen was trying to wrap his head around it.

"I watched a ship sink," He spoke still fancying forward.

Nyx moved close, she pulled a chair sitting beside him, "How did you know it was me?" She asked looking over the screen.

Owen turned to face her, "Reflection." He pointed out, "Also I notice you don't have a manual for this thing."

"They don't really make them," She lent forward pressing some buttons, "This isn't like the space ships from your works of fiction." She kept typing, but her focus was torn between herself and Owen. "TARDIS, when we get it." She ran her hand over the console, "It's like a you become one with it." She smiled for a second. "I was still young when the war started, and I was told I would command a group of soldiers."

"Natalie told me about what she saw in her dreams," Owen didn't know how he could say her name, she was real to him, and would always be that way.

Nyx nodded, "I was told that I would be free to roam space and time, that my reward for helping defeat the Dalek army." She shook her head, "But there was going to be no end, we would of fought each other until we destroyed everything in our paths."

Owen reached over the gap, he placed a hand on her knee squeezing it lightly. "But you know that is over now."

"It's over because The Doctor," Her voice dropped, "He thought for so long that he killed us all, but he didn't kill us." She smiled, "He saved us from ourselves." Her attention went back to the console typing more. "I was so young, and still am."

"Well I mean twenty seven is pretty young in a scale of things." Owen drank some coffee.

Nyx snapped her face to look at him, "I'm ninety seven."

Owen spat the coffee out, "You're what?"

"I'm ninety seven," She laughed at Owen's reaction, "I know, I'm still a baby." She found a cloth to clean the coffee up.

Owen was looking dumbfounded, "In my terms that age isn't young, but..." He studied over her face, "How do you age?" He asked seriously.

"If I don't get seriously hurt, this part can live at least five hundred years, but then I get twelve regeneration cycles." She was speaking honestly now.

Owen chuckled, "What about me?" He thought about it, but then didn't want to dwell too much. "I mean I am like Jack."

"Not like Jack," She turned the chair, "He was brought back by Rose Tyler, she used the time vortex of The Doctor's TARDIS, and with that she messed up." Nyx knew Owen was paying close attention. "With that, she gave him permanent life, but with every death, it's pulled a little bit of his form." She titled her head a little. "You on the other hand are still you, but the mite tech has bounded with your DNA, and that it's keeping all your cells as they are, you will be young forever, but then also still have the same brain capacity, so after so many hundred years your memories will fade to keep new ones." She reached over picking up a notebook, "You might want to start keeping a journal."

"What about Ianto?" Owen took the note book, "He's still human? I mean mortal."

Nyx nodded, "Yes, I've gone through Jack's timeline, and for a while he is very erratic, some bad things, some good." Her face smiled, "But for a time Jack is no where, and that I am going to know that it's he's with Ianto." Her face lit up, "I'll give them a little place, and they can live Ianto's life together." She turned to the Console. "And I just want to make him happy."

Owen nodded, "So I am guessing for now, you've not got anything planned?"

"Well we've got a lot of space a head of us, but nothing is stopping us from exploring it together."


End file.
